Edward Cullen Must Die
by TheUpperEastSide
Summary: Bella Swan wasn't expecting this when she moved to forks. Attempting to get the world's biggest player to fall in love with her so she could break his heart is not what she'd call fun. Now Complete.
1. Basketball fights

**A/N: Hey so i was watching this film the other day (guess which one?) and got an idea for this fanfic. This is only my second fanfic so pls be nice.**  
**I hope you enjoy it.**

Here goes:

BPOV:

_Wake up in the morning feeling like grab my glasses im out the door im gonna hit the city._

I rolled over and pushed down on the stop button on my alarm clock. I needed to change the song it was to hyper for me i was NOT a morning person.

Especially today. It was my first day at Forks high. I had moved to Forks on Saturday, any other normal father would proberly give me time to settle in to the new town but not chief Swan. First thing Monday Morning and i was going to school. Joy!

I went to the bathroom to have a shower to calm myself down. I mean new town, new school, how hard could it be? I was your typical blend into the background type of girl so my guess was that no-one would notice me.

20 minutes later and i was in my chevy driving to school. I pulled into the school car park and looked around. The nicest thing here was a silver volvo.  
The bell rang and i hurried off to the office. The secretary looked up as i walked in. "Bella Swan," i informed her. She didnt reply instead she gave me a map and a few papers. "Hurry alond now," She told me. So much for good morning.

I looked at my timetable to see that my first lesson was Trig. My worst subject. Fab!! The second bell rang and i legged it to trig.

_Lunchtime.._

I entered the canteen with my face like a tomarto. On the way here i had managed to trip over my own feet. Twice. I grabbed a soda. And sat down at a table on my own. I hadnt made any friends but then again i never had had any back in phoniex. I was happy being on my own. If i needed a girly chat i would go to my mum. Simple.

Lunch passed in a blur and then i was hurriying to gym. My second worst subject. Humiliation - Guarnteed. I quickly changed.

"Right," Mrs Carrie was calling out to the class that i swear looked huge, "Miss Insial and Miss Baxster are not in school so forms F,R, and S are joining together," She finished. Great even more people to embaress myself in front of.

"Tanya,Kate,Jessica,Angela,Lauren and stella team," Mrs carrie called.

"Bella," i corrected but she had already moved onto the next team.

"Omg,guess who i went out with last night?" Tanya said to Lauren in front of me. "Who?' Lauren answered back.

"Edward Cullen," Tanya squeled. "OH MY-" But lauren never finished her sentance because a basketball came flying out of nowhere and hit Tanya on the back of the head.

Tanya wheeled round. I knew it was Kate (Headcheerleader) who was glaring at Tanya as if to say 'yeah what you gonna do about it?'

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" Tanya shreeched. Ow that hurt my ears. "No way was you out with Edward Cullen last night," Kate answered.

"Yh i was he took me to this fab restruant where there was singing and the best chocolate pudding i have ever tasted it was called-"

"BREAKING DAWN?????" Jessica screamed. When did she become apart of this conversation? "How would you know that?" KAte and Tanya glared at Jessica.

"Because he took me there two nights ago," She said smugly.

"no, He's dating ME he took me there 3 nights ago," Kate retorted.

Woah this guy was busy three girls in three nights and no of them knowing about it.

Suddenly, another basketball came flying through the air this time directed at KAte. I felt a tug behind me as another ball sailed past where my head had just been.

"Thanks," I told Angela who had pulled me out of the way. "Your welcome. When it comes to Edward Cullen girls get nasty." She snorted.

"Whats so special about him?" I asked as Tanya,KAte and Jessica continued throwing balls.

"Sit down and ill tell you," Angela said.

* * *

**Hey.x**

**I hoped you enjoyed it. Pls review!! It would mean a lot. Any ideas you have let me know and ill write them in.**

**Thanks,**


	2. Edward Cullen

**A/N Thank you for the reviews. I was so excited when i saw them my dad was like what is wrong with you.**

**Also a line in this chapter is from the twilight movie. See if you can spot it.**

**I wanted to get this up as soon as possible. So here goes:**

**DIsclaimer: I do not own Twilight but a girl can dream right?**

* * *

BPOV

"Ok, so whats so great about him?" i asked angela. The girls were still fighting. I mean where was Mrs Carrie when you needed her?

"He's only the Most popular guy ever!" Angela replied. "But then how does he keep the secret that he's dating all three of them?" i asked confuzed.

"He's also a great liar." Angela said rolling her eyes. upon realising i was still confuzed she continued. "He tells the girls that his father said he's not allowed to date because it will mess up football training so the girls must keep it a secret. Just in case they tell there mates, he dates girls from different groups. The girls never find out," She concluded sighing.

Oh now i get it! What a jerk. Messing around with girls feelings like that. "Wait how do you know so much about it?" i asked Angela after ducking out of the way of another flying ball.

Angela looked sheepish. "Well, i was one girl and my sister was the other. We hang out with different people. She's with the cheerleaders and im with the computer club. oh and we hate each other. But then i heard her telling our mum and i sussed it out."

Oh.I patted her on the back. That could not of been a good discussion to hear. "No its fine! i dont know why he even picked me in the first place"

"Angela, your a strong independant women," i said. She just laughed. "Sit with me at lunch tommorow and ill point him at to you." Angela told me.

"Sure," i replied. At least i wouldn't have to sit on my own again. Just then i felt a whack on the side on my head. one of the balls had finally succeded in hitting me. Right! that was it.

"Stop!" i screamed " God, what the hell is wrong with you three?" With that i threw the ball at Kate.

"ISABELLA SWAN!" I turned round to see that Mrs Carrie had returned. Fantastic! at least she had said my name right.

"SWAN,STANLEY,DENLIA AND ABLETT AFTER SCHOOL DETENTION!" Mrs Carrie spat. God she was mad. And that was my first ever detention. And it wasn't even my fault.

And to top it all off. It was with the Cullen lovers. I swear Forks was turning into my own definition of HELL!!!!

**

* * *

**

**OK so i know its short but i have a party tonight so i wont be able to update later but i wanted to give you something.**

**Anyone recognise the line from twilight?**

**Suggestions welcome.**

**Love you all,**


	3. Detention

**A/N: wow 2 updates in a day you guys are really lucky. Lol. Pls review it makes my day.**

**Ok enough chitchat on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: i do not own twilight. (i wish)**

* * *

**BPOV**

I got to detention ten minutes early. How sad is that? Angela had pointed Edward Cullen out to me after gym. OK ill admit that he is fit with his green eyes and bronze hair but id rather avoid him then have my heartbroken. And even if i did wanna date him its not like he would even look in my direction i was Bella who?

Lost in my own thoughts, i had not even noticed Tanya come in and slam her bag on the table until now. "Don't know why im in detention for liars" she muttered under her breath.

Jessica was next to enter with tears on her face. Who on earth crys about detention?

Kate was last and she to looked depressed. What the hell was wrong with these girls? i mean it was just detention.

"So i spoke to Edward," Jessica started " and he said that you were jealous-" "Because what we have is a beautiful relationship-" Kate said "thats nearly impossible to find," Tanya said "But i just don't think that your the girl for me," they all screamed in unison.

Woah! He had given all three of them the same breakup speech.

"I don't belive it, he was dating all three of us!" Tanya screamed.

"Girls, can you keep it down in there," Mrs cope said poking her head round the door.

"Yes, Mrs Cope," We all said in unison.

"What a jerk!" KAte said.

"But he was always so sweet to me, making me feel like i was the only girl he had ever laid eyes on," Jessica said.

"Well dur that was the point," i said before i could stop myself.

All three of them turned to glare at me.

"What did you say?" Tanya asked.

I knew i should shut up but i couldnt help myself "Well he was cheating on all of you. He called you Baby or sweetie not out of affection but so he didnt get your names mixed up and get found out. He made sure that the three of you hated each other so you would not talk to each other." i was on a roll.

"Omg!" Kate said.

"YOUr totally right," Jessica said.

"Wait!," Tanya said holding up her hands like she was stopping traffic, " how do you know so much about all this?"she asked.

No need for them to know that my mother used to bring a different guy like this home each Week and that was the reason for my move here.

"I just knew a guy like him once," i muttered.

"Well what do you suppose we do about it?" Kate asked me.

"well, id get my own back," Wait did i just say that?

"No-one could bring Edward Cullen down," Tanya said as the other two nodded in agreement.

"It's impossible," Jessica said.

"Well, don't do it then," i said just as the bell rang.

I grabbed my books and walked out leaving them staring after me.

**

* * *

****A/N: ok i hope you enjoyed it. Pls review.**

**Also i would love to hear about the times when you have a great plan that just didn't work out. Best ones will be up in the next couple of chapters.**

**Love you loads,**

**Paige.x**


	4. I'm In!

**A/N: I just keep up updating!!!**

**PLs leave me a review with ideas for what pranks the girls are pull on Edward.**

**Thank you again for everyone who has reviewed/favourited/alerted this story.**

**Here's Chapter 4.**

* * *

**BPOV**

I was sitting in my room reading wuthering heights when the doorbell rang. I didn't move its not as if it would be for me. Probably just Billy from La push bringing more fish or something.

"Don't stain yourself Bells," Charlie, my dad , called up. "Dont worry i won't," i called back down laughing.

I heard charlie talking to someone. He sounded surprised. I then heard him coming upstairs. What had i done now?

"Bella," he said poking his head round the door "Your friends here." What friend? I didn't have any friends.

I got up of my bed and hurried downstairs. There standing at my door ( looking herself in a pocket mirror i may add) was none other then Tanya Denlia.

"There you are," She said when she spotted me staring at her. She then stormed in as if she owned the place. "I need to speak to you," She looked over my shoulder to see Charlie hovering in the corner. " Alone!"

"Oh um ok," i said leading her upstairs. "God, your room is tiny," Tanya said as i entered my room. It was not tiny but i guess Tanya's room is like a flipping football field.

"What do you want?" i asked her. However it came out sounding rude. Oh well. "Well-" She began but was cut off by the doorbell ringing. I growled and headed downstairs. Anything to get me away for the barbie upstairs.

I was shocked to find Jessica Stanley standing on my porch. She didnt even bother with a hello. Just walked straight in. "Where's your room?" she asked.

"And where's your manners?" i asked. Ok so i wasnt normally this rude but two girls cant just walk into my house. Two girls i don't even like ill add.

Jessica just rolled her eyes. DING! The doorbell. AGAIN. what was it visit the swans day or something. "Your busy tonight bells," i heard Charlie call from the living room.

I wasn't shocked to find Kate Ablett standing at my door. I mean the trio needed to be complete right.

I led them both up into my room where Tanya was already waiting. "Oh look what the cat dragged in," Tanya said while glaring at Jessica. God these girls really hated each other.

"Look, i think if we're going to do this we need to at least try to get along." Kate said in a tone that made this sound like this was the worst thing ever. "I guess," Tanya said and Jessica nodded.

Time to intercede. "Going to do what," i asked. Ok maybe it was because i was tired but i had no idea what they were talking about. They all looked at me like i was crazy. MAybe i am.

"Revenge on Edward Cullen dur," Jessica informed me. Oh ok now i get it. i mean what else would bring this three into my room. Hang on.

"Why do you need me?" i asked. "Well, you have obviously had experience in this area and i don't think us three would be able to work together without ripping each other throuts out." Kate said.

"oh," was my clever response.

"Yeah so now that Bella has caught on how are we going to bring Edward Cullen down?" Tanya asked.

"It's gonna be really hard." Jessica said.

"Yeah it's gonna take a lot to make Edward look bad." Kate added on.

"there must be a way." i muttered to myself mostly.

"Well, Im 100% gonna try." Tanya said.

"Me too," Kate said.

"Me three" Jessica said.

They all looked at me expectantly.

"Im in." i sighed. How bad could it be?

**

* * *

****A/N: Ok well pls review and tell me what pranks the girls are gonna pull. Remember Edward is hard to make look bad so make sure it's good. LOL.**

**Well 3 updates in one day. How lucky are you!**

**Although i must say ive become kinda addicted to this story.**

**Review. even if its 'good' or 'update soon'**

**Love you loads,**

**Paige.x**


	5. Smokin Hot

****

A/n: ok i was gonna wait until you guys came up with some great pranks but i just can't stop myself updating. Did that make sense? It did in my head.

**Anyway, pls review and leave pranks for me to add. Look out for one of my best mates Jelly in this chapter. ( real name angelica) .**

**Here goes:**

* * *

**BPOV:**

I was so tired. Me and the girls had been up all night trying to come up with pranks to bring the great Edward Cullen down. I was now in the canteen ready to put prank one into action.

It wasnt the best but we were still hoping to embaress him. I stood by the counter. Alice Cullen , Edwards sister, was in front. She looked abit like a pixe with her short black hair and by being so short. She was only a year younger then i was. Which made her 16.

She she always got edwards lunch for him. I was gonna have to be quick if i wanted this plan to work.

"Now what did edward want?" ALice Said to her boyfriend Jasper Hale. Jasper was blonde and was hot but wasnt really my type. He was also one of Edwards best mates. I lisened more carefully this was the part i needed to hear.

"Er.. Just fries." Jasper answered. Simple. i waited as Alice went to grab them. Tanya come on i need you. I thought desperatly.

"Hey, Alice, Jasper," Tanya called from behind them. Thank god. They turned round to see what tanya wanted and i grabbed the fries on alices tray, covered them in very hot sauce and placed it back on the tray.

"oh never mind," Tanya said as she saw that i was done. She gave me a wink and walked off. i saw her get out her phone and knew she would be texting Kate and Jessica to let them know it was done.

"Oh," said Alice, " thanks for putting the ketchup on, "She said to Jasper. She then walked off to the popular table leaving Jasper with a confuzed look on his face. With a shrug he followed her.

Thank god he didnt say anything. I took a seat at a table a few away from Tanya and watched as Edward sat down. He had a new girl with him today but i saw they werent showing any signs of affection for each other. All part of his plan then. I recognised her as Angelica Chandler from my English class.  
She had long dark hair, dark eyes and was simply Gorgeous.

As i looked more closly at Edward i realised he looked like that guy. What was his name? Oh yeah Robert Pattison the one out of Harry Potter and Remember me.  
He reached for the chips.

"Can i have one?" Angelica asked. NO! Say no!

"Yeah sure," i heard him answer. oh no. Please dont eat the chip please dont eat the chip.

"AGGWWWWGHHH," She ate the chip. She spat it out into a tissue and started jumping up and down. "what is in that chip?" She asked panting. I mean the chip sauce was the hottest we could find.

Edward lifted the box to his nose and sniffed. "Smells like hot sauce," He said.

Angelica was still jumping up and down.

"Here drink this," Jasper said giving her a glass of water.

"no, that won't help." Edward said. I saw him run to the drinks counter and ask the lady for something. He then rang back and gave whatever it was to Angelica.

As soon as she drunk it she stopped bouncing. "Thanks," she said.

"How did you do that?" Jasper asked impressed.

"well my dad is a doctor." Edward shrugged.

"Yh my dads a doctor 2 but i wouldnt know how to do that." Alice said.

Oh come on it wasnt that great. Spoke to soon i realised as the whole canteen started clapping except for myself who is in complete shock, Tanya who looked livid, Kate who who also looked shocked and Jessica whos mouth was hanging so low she could catch a fly.

All this guy did was stop a burn in the mouth. This was gonna be harder then i thought the whole school idolised him.

Rule number 1: NEVER UNDERESTIMATE YOUR ENEMY.

**

* * *

**

**A/N: ok i know its short but its better then nothing. SOmeone asked me if other twilight characters are gonna be in this story i hope this chapter answered your question. I also know what the girls are gonna do to bring him down but i thought they could try out a few pranks first and then when that dont work they move onto the massiv plan. If you have watched the film this story is based on you will know what i am talking about.**

**Also it was so wierd writing Angelica as i am SOO used to calling her Jelly.**

**Finally, MY MUM BOUGHT ME THE NEW MOON DVD YESTURDAY!!! SUCH A GREAT MOVIE.**

**P.S my dad put this space film on the other night and i thought it was going to be really boring. UNTIL I SAW THAT KRISTEN STEWART WAS IN IT. Maybe you know what movie im talking bout maybe you dont.**

**LOve you loads,**

**Paige.x**


	6. Little Sister

A/N: Just so you know i have not given John Tucker must die a disclaimer as i am going to change the plot.

sORRY for the lack of updates i went away for the weekend but im back now.

Also, i wasnt very happy with the last chapter so im hoping this one will be better.

Anyway along with the story.

Disclaimer: i do not own twilight however much it pains me to say that.

BPOV

I checked my timetable. Art. Yes. I like art im good at art. Plus, it would help me calm down after lunch.

There is no way Cullen will not be embarresed by our next prank. Yeah im using surnames. And now im talking to myself. First sign of madness that.

Anyway, i got to the art room and walked in. Mrs Greene was already at her desk. She didnt look up as i entered. Back to being ignored then.

" Excuse me," i said. She looked up. "Im er Bella um Swan im er new," i told her. I have such a way with words don't i?

"ah yes miss swan why don't you have a seat next to miss Cullen. We are drawing self portraits." Mrs Greene told me.

Please let me have misheard who she wants me to sit next to. Nope, the only spare seat was next to Alice Cullen, Edwards little sister. Joy

As i made my way over to my seat i tripped and only managed to stop myself from falling flat on my face by grabbing onto the desk in front of me.

The girl sitting there laughed and the heat went straight to my cheeks. I quickly sat down before i could embarrass myself further.

"Hi, im ALice Cullen," a voice next to me said. I looked up and looked behind me. Yes, she was definatly talking to me.

"Bella," i replied quietly while looking at my books. Why was she talking to me? I blend into the background and she's miss popular.

Our types don't mix. Alice must have heard something in my tone or something because she sighed. I looked at her questionly.

"Let me guess, your already madly in love with my brother and you feel embarressed talking to me in case-" i cut her off.

"What? Ew!". Alice stared at me. "i mean, don't get me wrong he's good looking he's just not my type." I told her. That and the fact i was helping bring him down.

Alice continued to stare at me like i had just spoken in pig latin. I touched my face. Did i have something on it?

All of a sudden alice hugged me. "oh my god, oh my god" She squelled. "You must be the first girl ever that does not have a crush on my brother except Rose and thats only because she has Emmett?" Alice rambled on.

I wonder who Emmett and Rose are.

"Really the first ever?" i asked. i couldn;t believe that. Alice nodded.

"You have no idea how it feels to not know who wants to be your friend for who you are or who your brother is." Alice told me.

Try who you are or who your mum is. I didn't say this out load of course but imagine boys being more interested in your 39-year-old mother.

Feeling sorry for me yet?

"Must be hard," ws my response. No need to tell her everything.

"Anyway, Who are Emmett and Rose?" i asked trying to change the subject.

Alice grinned.

"Emmett is my oldest brother. He looks really intimidting, but really he's like a big cuddly bear," Alice told me.

Was she describing her brother or Paddington?

"Roslie is Emmett's girlfriend she to gives the wrong impression. She looks like a spoilt brat but she's actually really sweet and caring, well as long as your someone she likes," Can you believe alice sid all this in one breath? Well she did.

Just then the bell went. Wow that lesson went quick.

"Just promise me one thing," Alice said as everyone else began packing away.

"Depends," i answered i knew better then to let her have whatever she wanted.

"Just promise me you won't ever fall in love with my brother," Alice said.

"Okay, that promise i can keep." i told her.

"Phew, i don't know what i'd do if the one girl around here who is normal turnt into one of them." alice sid jerking her head in Tanya's Direction.

Wait Tanya? I didnt know she was in this class.

"No fear," i laughed.

"Good, well bye," Alice said hurrying out of the door.

Ever heard the saying 'DOn't judge a book by it's cover," Well, that ws definatly true in Alice's case.

She was someone i could actually be friends with. If she wasn't popular. And if her brother wasn't Edward Cullen.

The second bell rang and i legged it to my last class.

Okay, so i know it was just a conversation between Bella and Alice, but i had to let Alice have her moment. Also, i hope this explains how other twilight characters are going to appear in this story.

One more prank and then the real fun will start. Any ideas for the story be sure to let me know and ill try to add it in.

Next chapter will be up as soon as possible.

Well thats all for now.

Love you all,

Paige.x 


	7. Pimp my Locker

**A/N: ok just so you know this story is going to be different from John tucker must die. It is also not just going to be they fell in love and lived happily ever after. There is going to be a big twist later on in the story.**

**Also my internet was down and that's the reason for the lack of updates. Please forgive me. **

**Hope you had a good easter and did'nt eat TO many eggs.**

**You will see more Twilight characters in this chapter.**

**Finally thank you for all the lovely reviews you guys send you have no idea how much they mean to me.**

_The End of the day:_

_BPOV_

A hand closed around my wrist and dragged me into the school supply closet.

I screamed untill someone clamped a hand over my mouth.

"Shhh! Do you want the cleaning crew to come looking?" i recognised the voice as Kate.

I broke free of the grasp on my arm. It was Tanya. She was also the person that had covered my mouth. Jessica was standing in the corner.

"Well, yeah if you were a murderer," i tried to defend myself. All three of them rolled their eyes.

"Um, why are we in the school supply closet?" i asked.

"To discuss tommorow," Jessica said.

"And the best place to do that is in the school supply closet?" i asked confused.

"Well , yeah because we don't want to be overheard," Kate answered.

Ok, did they all have a brain?

"Well, why didn't we do it in my room?" I asked again.

"Because-" Jessica started but Tanya interrupted "Why were you laughing with Alice Cullen in Art?"

"Ever heard the saying keep your friends close but your enemies closer," i shrugged.

"you looked like you were enjoying yourself to me," Tanya said eyebrows raised.

"I was acting ok?" I said annoyed . Why couldn't she just drop it? Kate must have picked up on my tone because she changed the subject back to the prank.

"Look, we need to make sure that we all know what we're doing and we don't get caught," She said.

Jessica held up the key. "Well, that's my part done," She told us.

With that we got planning.

***

Next DAY!

I hurried along the corridor checking the numbers as i went. Of course i had been given the biggest part of the prank.

How did i get myself roped into this again? It was only my third day here for crying out load.

44! There. Edward Cullen's Locker!

I turned the spare key Jessica had jacked from the school office. Tanya had to get the accersseries and Kate was lookout.

Cullen's locker was very plain. Well, never fear i was about to change that.

I opened the bag Tanya had gave me and laughed quietly at the contents. I set to work.

I spray painted the entire locker pink then covered the whole thing in glitter.

I then set up the sensor so when he opened the locker door it would start to sing Tik Tok by Ke$ha.

Finally i added a note that read " I think your losing your manly touch,"

I closed the locker door people would start to arrive soon.

***

Tanya,Kate,Jessica and myself hung around the corridor waiting to Cullen To recieve his surprise.

There were alot of other people hanging around. Well, the more witnesses the better - for us anyway.

I heard a girl in front of me whisper to her friend " i would do ANYTHING to get to go out with him,"

I looked up then and saw Cullen strutting down the corridor. I smiled to myself. Wouldn't be looking so cocky in a minute.

Cullen turnt the key and opened the locker.

_`Wake up in the morning feeling like ,_  
_Grab my glasses im out the door im gonna hit the city._  
_Before i leave brush my teeth with a bottle of Jack coz when i leave for the night i ain't coming back.`_

He slammed the door shut and looked around. Everone was laughing. Including myself.

"Did you do this?" he roared at the guy next to him. The guy was huge in muscles and also laughing.

"No," he gasped.

"Who's that?" I asked Kate who was closest to me.

"That's Emmett," She said.

"Edwards older brother," i finished.

"Yeah," she said before going into another fit of giggles. I joined her as Cullen put his hood up and entered the gym.

The look on his face. He was mortified.

***

`Pedicure on my toes toes," Said the guys surrounding Cullen.

How did they know the words? That was worrying!

People had been doing this all day whenever Cullen was around. Singing Tik TOk.

At least he was embaressed. I watched as he pushed his way through the guys.

Just then , Jane Aro , who i knew form my MAths class. Went up to Cullen.

"Well, i think it's great that Edward's not afraid to show his inner self," She said. Wait what?

"What?" Said most of the boys around. Thank-you for voicing my thoughts.

"Well, i think if were more like Edward you'd get more girls," Jane explained. "Here," She said poking somethng into Cullen's pocket. "Call me,"

with that she walked away.

"No way," Said Mike Newton. "You embaress yourself and you still get the girls, that's just unfair," He continued.

I couldn't agree more!

" I guess the girls can't resist me when i show my inner self," Cullen said quoting Jane.

"Yeah," Said Chelsea. I wasnt sure of her last name. "I need a man like that," She said. She too slipped a piece of paper into Cullen's hand.

As she walked off, Cullen had a massive smirk on his face. This was impossible. There was nothing we could do to bring him down.

**A/N: Hey that is my longest chapter yet im sure of it.**

**I think Tik Tok is a really girly song and that's why i chose it.**

**WEll, Pls Review!!!**

**Love you guys,**

**Paige.x**


	8. Break His Heart

**A/N: All im going to say is Enjoy and Review!!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not Twilight. Do you think i could buy it off SM?**

That Night.

BPOV

Tanya, KAte and Jessica were all in my room. I had called all of them over about 20 minutes ago.

"Here," Said Tanya pouring the contents of her bag on the bed. There was Ben&Jerry's Icecream, Haribos, Lots of crisps and lots of different types of comfort food.

"OH MY GOD!" Said Kate.

"What?" i asked.

"Tanya eats calories," Kate said holding her hand to her heart. I burst out laughing.

"Yeah but only on special occasions and this is a special occasion," Tanya said shrugging.

I sighed. "I can't believe we couldn't bring him down," i said.

"I know all we did was get him more girls the complete opposite of what we wanted!" Jessica said. ER, thank-you Captain Obvious.

I grabbed the Ben&Jerry's icecream and a spoon and dug in.

"Woah, save some for the rest of us," Kate said laughing. i offered her some and she glady took it.

"I just wish he would go through what all the girls who's hearts he has broken went through.' i said.

The others were silent. I looked up.

"I thought of it first," All three of them screamed at the same time.

"No i did," All three of them said again.

Ok, that is creepy! And what are they talking about?

"what did you all think of?" i asked.

They turnt to look at me with a smile that i did not like the look of.

"well," Tanya explained. " You basically said his heart should be broken right?"

"Right," i said slowly. I could not see where this was going.

"well, Thats what we are going to do," Jessica told me.

"but, he's already dated all three of you," i said confused.

"Thats why your gonna do it," Kate said in a dur tone.

"NO,NO,NO!" i said jumping up from my bed.

"Oh come on Bella," Kate said.

"No, I am not getting involved. Get someone else to do it." i told them.

"We can't if he has not dated them he knows all about them. Your new, your an instrest. And if we play this right he could end up falling in love with you,"  
Jessica pleaded.

"Edward Cullen falling in love," i snorted "Like that's ever gonna happen,"

"I think it could if we played it right," Kate said shrugging.

"If it doesn't work out at least we tried," Tanya said.

"And it's not as if he could break your heart. You know what he's like and you know that your acting the whole time," Jessica told me.

"And you already get on with his sister," Tanya added.

"I Don't know," i said.

"Look, i know what your thinking," Tanya said.

How could she? i don't even know what im thinking.

"Im not a cheerleader like Kate," Tanya said pointed to Kate. " Im not as pretty as Tanya," she carried on. KAte snorted. Tanya threw her a dirty look but carried on "im not as," she paused looking at Jessica "experianced as Jessica," She settled for.

Jessica threw a pillow at her that she dodged, while Kate laughed.

"Please," Tanya asked.

All three of them looked at me with a puppy dog face. Damn, i was a sucker for puppy dog faces.

"Fine," i huffed.

"yay," Kate clapped.

"we are going to have so much fun," Tanya said.

"Right time for a makeover then," Jessica said.

"Wait what? No one mentioned a makeover." i said.

"well, he's gotta find you attractive," Tanya said. I glared at her. "Not that you not pretty but you don't make an effort," She continued.

"I do to make an effort," i said.

Tanya stared at me with a hand on her hip. " If you made an effort you'd be like 10 times prettier." She told me.

"Fine," i said again. "But only because i want him to truly experience what he's made all them girls feel,"

"ok, lets get started," Kate said.

"Wait!" Tanya said. She ran to her bag and got a camera out. We all looked at her. "What's the camera for?" Jessica said.

"I want us to record our progress," she explained.

"er why?" i asked.

"Just because," Tanya asked. Well that clears things up.

She put the camera on my chest of drawers. She pressed a button and the red light came on.

"Hey," She said to the camera. Vain much?

"This is operation Edward Cullen must die." She said to the camera.

"where Bella Swan," KAte said while pointing at me "is going to break Edwards heart,"

I laughed at their silliness.

"Bella this is a big deal," Jessica said "You must take it seriously,"

I tried to keep a stright face i really did but i still burst out laughing.

Jessica whacked me over the head with the brush. "OWw," i said.

"Serves you right," She told me.

I pouted.

"well, its time to make Bella look gorgeous." Tanya said to the camera.

"Whatever," I said.

With that they started pulling and prodding me.

"She's only gonna break break his break break his heart." Jessica started singing. Kate and Tanya joined in.

I rolled my eyes.

"well, say bye to the camera Bella," Tanya said " i want the Before and after effect."

Was she being stupid to annoy me? I leant forward. "goodbye," i said then switched it off.

"Hey!" Tanya said. "that was my job,"

"Oh shut up!" i told her.

"wow, someones getting more confident." Kate said.

"What do you mean?" i asked her.

"well, on your first day you were really shy and now look at you." she explained.

"Im hanging out with the wrong people then," i told her.

She laughed. How was that funny?

"Now be quiet while we give you a makeover." Jessica said.

***

2 hours later:

"Bella," Kate said rocking me.

I woke with a start. i didn't realise i had fallen asleep.

"Yeah," i hadn't been out long enough to sound groggy.

"We're done!" KAte said. Something in Kate's voice told me she was happy with the results.

"Really?" i asked.

"well, yeah," Tanya said. "While Kate and myself were doing your makeup Jessica replaced your whole wardrobe."

"WHAT?" i screamed. I jumped up and went to my wardrobe. Sure enough. It was filled with tight jeans, Skirts, high heels and dresses.

"What happened to my old clothes?" i asked.

"Don't worry there in the loft," Tanya said. I could tell she didn't know why i would want to keep my old clothes.

"How did they get there?" i asked. I coudn't imagine any of them climbing up the ladder into the loft.

"your dad," Jessica said simply.

What? i looked at my watch it was 10pm. Crap. I had forgotten to get dinner ready. Then another thought came to mind.

"Who payed for all the clothes?" i asked scared of the answer.

"all three of us did," Kate told me.

"What?" i cried. The contents of that wardrobe would cost more than i have in my saving account.

"It's cool, bella your helping us so we're help you," Jessica said.

I knew there ws no way i was going to win this one. so i gave up.

"Now," Tanya said " Put these on and then you can look in the mirror,"

I really was not bothered what i looked like but i knew they had all put alot of effort in so i grabbed the clothes and headed to the bathroom.

As i walked out i heard Tanya mutter "theres nothing reflective in there is there?"

I rolled my eyes and changed. There was skinny black jeans, a red top and black heels.

Now anyone that knew me knew that heels were not a good idea for me but they seemed like the only shoes i had now. I was surprised to find i actually liked the outfit.

I walked ( and tripped ) my way back to my bedroom.

As i walked in i saw Tanya holding the camera. "oh look there she is,"

I walked over to the camera " now that you've seen the new me," i said and switched the camera off.

"Hey," Tanya cried.

i rolled my eyes you would think she would have learnt by now.

Kate spun me round and pointed to the mirror.

I gasped. The girl in the mirror was beautiful. Her hair was straight and was slightly longer then before. The mascra she had on brought out her eyes and the gloss made her lips look fuller.

I blinked and made the girl in the mirror turn back to me.

I turnt round to see Tanya, Kate and Jessica all smiling at me.

"There is no way he is not gonna want to date you." Tanya said. "you are HOT,"

I blushed.

"There some color just what you needed." Kate told me "you are now officially perfect."

For the next hour they told me what colors to wear together and what colors to avoid.

"ok, now you have to play hard to get otherwise he'll get bored." Tanya told me.

"OK ok," i said ushering all three out of the door. "ill speak to you tommorow,"

"Ok, remember what we said about purple," Jessica said.

"OK,Goodbye," i said as i closed the door.

Could this plan possibly work? Well i guess i'd find out tommorow.

**

* * *

**

**A/N: ok so that was the longest chapter yet. PLs leave me a review.**

**If your confuzed about anything in the story don't hesitate to let me know.**

**Love you guys,**

**Paige.x**


	9. Part of the squad

A**/N: Ok, so in this chapter Bella and Edward finally meet. I hope it lives up to your expectations. Let me just warn you: Bella isn't very nice. LOL**

**There is also a EPOV in this chapter. That is only so that you can hear the conversation between Edward and Alice. Enjoy.**

BPOV.

I walked into school feeling good. Its amazing how a change in your apperance can make you feel better.

Today i was wearing the same outfit as yesturday but instead of black skinny jeans i was wearing Jeggings. I had straightened my hair and applyed makeup.

I was like a new person. I knew the girls would approve of my outfit so i hoped that meant Cullen would to. I heard my phone ring and checked the caller I.D.

Tanya. 'Hello,' i said. "Bella, Hey, meet us in the toliets." Tanya replied. "Which ones?' i asked. I mean come on there had to be more then 30 toliets.

"oh, the ones by Edwards Locker," She replied. "Ok,Ill see you then," i said as i ended the call. I got to the toliets to find all three of them waiting.

"Bella don't you look fine," Tanya said when she caught sight of me. I blushed. Tanya's comments always made me do that. She laughed.

"So why the meeting in the toliets?" i asked. "Well,we can't all exactly be seen talking together can we?" Jessica said. "I know that! I mean why did you want to speak to me?"

Of course they couldn't been seen talking together nicely anyway. It was only last week they hated each others guts.

"We just wanted to tell you that Kate has got you a place of the squad." Tanya told me. uh oh. "you mean on the cheerleading squad?" i asked.

"yeah," Kate told me " Grace broke her leg and she wasnt that good anyway so you can take her place."

"Uh if i go on the squad ill break MY leg." i told her.

"Look, i know your a klutz but Edward won't be able to resist you if your a cheerleader. I mean he's captain of the football team." KAte told me.

"er, Edward does date girls who are not on the cheerleading squad," Jessica said rounding on Kate.

"Girls, hello im in the middle of a crisis here," i interrupted before it could turn into a fight.

"Just be on the squad Bella, i mean your going to look so cute in the cheerleading uniform," Kate said.

"If i do it will you help me to not injure myself?" i asked Kate.

She rolled her eyes, "OF course,"

"ok, ill do it. God this plan is making me do things ive never have done." i told them.

"Yay," Kate said. "Come on then!' She grabbed my wrist and pulled me out of the bathroom.

"Come on where?" i asked.

"Cheer practise." Kate answered.

"What? I only just agreed to this," I told her.

"I know but Cheer practise is now." Kate said "And monday lunchtime." She added.

"Fine," I huffed.

As, i walked into the gym i couldn't help but think that this would normally be my defination of hell.

The rest of the team were already there and Kate introduced me to all of them.

"Right," Kate shouted and everyone stopped what they were doing before to lisen.

"We need to teach Bella the routine. She also is going up top" a few people gasped at this even though i had no idea what it meant.

"What does going up top mean?" I whispered to Kate.

"your going to go at the top of the prymind." ok so i knew what that meant.

"Are you crazy? Do you want me to break every bone in my body?" i whisper-yelled.

"No and No. but i do know that Edward loves the girls on top. And its a huge deal. Reneta's been waiting three years to get up there haven't you Reneta?"  
Kate raised her voice at the end.

"Yeah." Reneta replied "its your first day you've earnt it." Sarcasm noted.

I instantly Felt bad. "Why don't you let REneta go up top?" i asked KAte.

"Because we need Edward to fall in love with you not Renta. Now get up there," I knew Kate was getting annoyed so i listened to her.

As i was climbing i saw Edward and the football team enter the gym. Great an audience just was i needed.

I got to the top and copied the position that Kate showed me. I was so surprised that i had managed to do this without falling over or on top of everyone.

Just then someone at the bottom sneezed. It was like slow motion. I felt everyone underneath me wobble. I also caught Edwards eye and i could tell he knew what was going to happen. I started to tumble, i closed my eyes and waited for the impact of me meeting the floor.

The impact never came instead i felt two arms holding me up. I opened my eyes to find none other then Edward Cullen looking down at me.

"YOu'll need to be more careful next time," he said. What he thought that was my fault?

"I need to be more careful? Tell that to the idiot that sneezed." i snapped getting myself out of his arms.

"Yeah, well i won't always be there to catch you." He told me. Then he winked. He flippin Winked at me.

"Have you got something in your eye?" i asked innocently.

Cullen looked taken aback. I guess he was expecting a giggle or something. He blinked a few times.

"Well,if your gonna stand there like a spastic im leaving. Bye!" i said before walking out of the gym.

Out of the corner of my eye i could see Emmett Cullen doubling over with laughter.

"Hey," Kate said from behind me.

I turnt around. "That was look on his face. I can't wait to tell the other awesome at playing hard to get," KAte told me.

"I wasn't playing anything i was truly angry." i said confused.

"What?" KAte looked at me like i was a purple elephant or something. "You mean as you looked into his eyes you didn't get all dazed?"

I snorted. "No, i got all angry." i said again. "He winked at me and said it was my fault that everyone fell." i explained.

Kate shook her head. "Bella,Bella,Bella, he was flirting with you. Out of all the girls that he could of caught he caught you."

He was what?

"oh," was my genius response. KAte laughed. "you mean you really didn't know?" I shook my head.

"Hey. how did cheerleading go?" Tanya said running up to us.

"It was great! Lets just say that operation Edward Cullen must die is on the right track," Kate laughed.

"What?" Jessica said coming over. "why what happened."

KAte told them about the whole episode. I mean come on it wasn't that great.

"You actually walked away from him?" Tanya asked me i nodded.

"W-O-w" Jessica spelt out the word.

"ok, so now we know Jessica can spell. Can we please go to lunch?" i said as the lunch bell rang.

Kate laughed. "Someone got out of the wrong side of the bed this morning,"

"wel, i can actually only get out of the left side as the right side is pushed againest the wall," I explained.

"You never fail to surprise me Bella," Kate said. o-k-a-y then.

"Your gonna sit with us today arn't you Bella?" Kate asked me pointing to the cheerleading table.

"um ok then," i replied.

"ill talk to you later," Tanya whispered in my ear. I nodded.

I grabbed a lemonade from the counter and sat down.

"Hey Bella," Jasmine said.

What was going on? This morning she had been throwing me dirty looks.

"I cannot believe that Edward cullen caught you," JAsmine carried on. so thats why she wanted to be my friend.

"Oh my God!" Charlotte ( another girl from the team ) squeaked.

"What?" KAte asked.

"EDward cullen is coming this way." Charlotte said.

I rolled my eyes. He's just a guy. God half the world is made up of them. GET OVER IT!

"Hey girls," i heard a velvet voice say.

Edward had come to our table. I felt his hand on the back of my chair.

"Hey," a few girls answered. I could tell they were trying to be cool but all there voices sounded squeaky.

I completely ignored him and took a swig from my lemonade bottle.

"ah Bella." i heard him say. How did he know my name?

I turnt in my seat. "HOW do you know my name? I don't remember giving it to you," My voice didn't sound squeaky it sounded cold.

Where was all this confidence coming from?

" Oh, I found it out from one of my friends," Edward said unashamed.

"thats funny i don't remember giving it to any of them," i said jerking my head at the popular table.

As i did so i caught Alice's eye. She gave me a smile and a thumbs up sign.

I smiled back. Edward looked over his shoulder to see where my attention had gone.

"You know my sister?" He asked.

"Yeah i know Alice shes in my art class," I said. My tone was still harsh.

"Oh why don't you come and sit with her?" He asked me. He must have known that i would say no if he asked me to sit with him.

"No, ill see her in art next period and sitting at that table would mean sitting with you and i don't really want to do that." i told him.

I turnt back round and took a swig of lemonade. Everyone was staring openmouthed at me. Except Kate who was in a fit of giggles.

"oh close your mouths guys your catch a fly," I told them all.

I couldn't feel Edwards hand at the back of my chair anymore and sure enough as i looked at the popular table. I saw him whacking Emmett round the back of the head because he was laughing.

I tried to hide my own smile. This was embarressing him more then the pranks that we pulled.

"Give me 5 girl," Kate said as we got up. I hit her hand and then we both laughed.

EPOV

Why was She saying no to me? No-one had ever said no to me before. I sat back down at my table to find Emmett laughing his head off. I wacked him round the back of his head.

"She sure is fiesty," Emmett said struggling for breath.

"I don't get why she'd say no." I said. Not to sound vain but i had it all.

"Maybe your not her type?" Rose said but i could tell by her tone that she didnt believe it.

"Your not." Alice Butted in. Oh yeah Alice. Bella Said they had art together.

i turned to her. " So what is her type?" i asked her.

" I don't know but the other day in art we were talking about you and she said Ew and that you were not her type," Alice said while Emmett starting laughing again.

"She's not your type either," Alice continued. what?

"Girl is my type," i told Alice.

Alice rolled her eyes. "She's deep she's not like the airheads that you usually date,"

"Hey,"

"oh come on Edward, you know that it's true," Alice told me. She did have a point i couldn't remember the last girl i had dated that had a brain.

"i'm gonna win her round," I told Alice.

"Good luck with that," She said.

"Find out what she likes for me and-" Alice cut me off.

"No, im not getting involved you can sort this one out on your own. Now excuse me i have to get to Art," Alice got off and danced out the canteen.

I would do whatever it took to win Bella round and make her mine.

**A/N: ok so not the best desicion on Edwards part. Is it?**

**You may be wondering why Bella is being so cold but if you look into Edwards head you can tell this is making him want her more.**

**Don't worry she is gonna say yes soon.**

**3 updates in one day.x**

**Love you guys,**

**Paige.x**


	10. Roses & Chocolates

**A/N: ok so thats alot of updates in two days , but i think you deserve it. LOL.**

**So in this chapter we see Edwards Attempts to win Bella round.**

**ALso, i know Charlie hasn't been in this fanfic alot so he's got a few lines in this chapter.**

**Enjoy!**

_BPOV_

I sat down. Alice wasnt here yet. I felt bad lying to her knowing that i was trying to hurt her brother. Something tells me she wouldn't like me if i told her.

Just then Alice danced (there was really no other way to decribe her movements) into the room.

'Hey Bella," She said as she sat down.

"Hey ALice," I replied. There was something about ALice that could bring you out of a bad mood.

'So Bella, tell me about yourself," She said as she got out a pen and paper.

"Er...Is this information for your brother," i asked her. I thought she didn't want me to date him. But then why else would she want to know about me?

"No," She laughed. "Good job today. This is just so i know more about you then he does. It will annoy him to no end trust me. That and the fact i like you."

She liked me? And this was to annoy her brother? Well, if that was the case i happily give her a novel.

"Well...um..." i really didnt know what to say.

"Well,Whats your favourite colour?" Alice helped me out.

"it changes from day to day," i told her. I was weird like that.

"Well, what is it today?" She asked.

"Red," i usually dress according to my mood.

"Cool, Any childhood Pets?" She continued. Was she following a list or making it up as she went along?

"Well, After killing two fish, by accident of course, i kind gave up on pets." i told her blushing.

She jotted this down.

"ok what-" She was cut off by a voice on the overhead speaker.

"Ok, This annoncment is For Bella Swan." i looked up startled.

"who?" i whispered.

"Edward," ALice Muttered.

"YOu sure?" i asked her.

"Yep thats his voice," She said however she looked surprised. Maybe he hadnt done this before?

"This is Edward Cullen and i would like to give you these," He paused for a moment. Like to give me what? Alice nudged me and pointed to the door.

About twelve boys came in with six roses each. Oh my God!

"And these," Edward Continued. Another lot of boys came in this time with a box of chocolates each.

I smiled as all the boys laid the stuff on my desk. I looked at Alice and she was shaking her head.

"Finally, my number, 555-021-324 i repeat 555-021-324" Girls all around me were looking for pens and scribbling down his number. I didn't bother though.

When Alice saw this she smiled at me "Still hasn't won you round then?" She asked me.

"Trust me, it takes more then a few box of chocolates and a couple dozen roses to win this girl round," i reassured her.

"Good, he needs to know that some girls don't wanna kiss his feet," Alice laughed.

***

At the end of the lesson i was met outside by Kate, Tanya and Jessica.

"He wants you so bad." Tanya told me.

"I know," i sighed. "When am i actually gonna let him take me out?"

"You'll know when." Kate assured me. What was that meant to mean?

I threw the roses and Chocolates in the bin. It was a nice gesture but i didn't want them.

"Ill see you guys tommorow," I said to them as i went to walk away.

"Bella," Tanya called.

"Yeah?" i replied turning round.

"What are you wearing tommorow?" I rolled my eyes at her question it was so typical Tanya.

"Why?" I asked.

"Just wondering, its Friday though so wear something nice," she told me.

"I will," i laughed. "Bye,"

I got to my truck and drove home.

I made Charlie a chicken curry.

"Bella?" He called as he walked through the door.

Who else? "In here dad," i called back.

I set the table and we both sat down.

"Um..Im sorry i haven't really been around. How's your first week going?" Charlie asked me.

"It ok dad. And my first weeks been good yeah," it felt like i had been at Forks high forever not just four days.

We continued to chat untill it was late enough to pass as bedtime.

"Night dad," i said as i got up and kissed his cheek.

"Night Bells," He said.

I climbed up the stairs. I really needed a good's night sleep.

***

I checked my Timetable. Science in building 6.

I made my way there.

I walked in and told Mr Banner who i was and he gave me a seat at the back of the classroom.

I sat down as EDward Cullen came in. Great! He was in this class as well.

I suppose in a school this small though i was lucky i only had one class with him.

As my luck would have it he spotted me and made his way over.

"Hey, did you get my message yesturday?" He asked me.

I nodded. "i er didnt get a call." he told me.

"I didn't have a pen," I told him.

"Mr Cullen, please sit down," Mr Banner called.

Cullen went to sit down.

"right today class we will be learning about the attraction between males and females." Mr Banner told us.

A few people groaned.

"ok, right Mr Newton." Mr Banner Called.

"yes," Mike answered.

"Can you come up here please?" Mr Banner Asked.

Mike went up to the front of the class.

"hmm Miss Stanley?" Mr Banner called.

I did'nt even realise Jessica was in this class.

"What do you feel when you look at Mr Newton Miss Stanley." Mr Banner asked.

I could tell where this was going. Poor Jessica. I knew she had a thing for Mike.

"I er don't understand what you er mean." Jessica stuttered.

"Do you feel repulsed or turned on?" Mr Banner asked.

OH MY GOD! He did not just say that.

"turned on," Jessica whispered.

"Pardon?" Mr Banner asked.

"Turned on,"Jess said louder. A few people laughed and Jessica turned a deep shade of red.

"ok thank you Miss Stanley, Mr Newton." Mr Banner said.

"Right, Mr Cullen?" Mr Banner said beckoning Edward up. Of course he'd want Edward every girl in this class fancied him - except me.

"Miss SWan?" Mr Banner said.

Wait WHAT? NO way!!!! seriously how bad is my luck?

The whole class turned to look at me and Edward smirked.

"hhmmmm," i said trying to buy myself time.

"well, i think he's pretty ridiculous actually," i said.

EDWARDS smirk faltered a little.

"Carry on miss swan," Mr Banner told me.

I stood up. "STanding there as if he owns the place."

"oh really?" Edward said coming closer.

"yeah, who do you think you are?" i asked him. We were right in each others faces now.

"look, look," Said Mr Banner. "Can you feel the sexual tension between them?"

Edward and I turned to stare at Mr Banner. Did he really just say that? What tension?

"um.." i said as i took a step back. Edward ran a hand through his hair.

"Bella," He stepped closer and whispered in my ear "Please, will you go out with me tonight?"

I nodded. I knew what KAte meant now.

"i'll pick you up at 7pm," Edward said.

The bell rang and Edward went to walk out the door.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"wait and see." He said as he left the room.

Jessica rushed up to me " We have so got to get you ready tonight."

I just nodded.

A**/N: ok, so she had to say yes sooner or later.**

**Ok, so i hate to say this but the next chapter will not be up untill i get 15 reviews. I know i'm mean but i have given you four updates in less then 24 hours!**

**Next Chapter is one of two parts of the date.**

**Love you guys,**

**PAige.x**


	11. I'm not ready!

**A/N: So i hope you like reading this story as much as i like writing it! Any questions regarding the story don't hesitate to ask me. **

**I did get 15 reviews ( plus two more ) so i thought i would give this to you asap. Thank you so much for all your lovely reviews it's what makes me update ( hint hint)**

**Also i am going to make the chapters longer but i thought the date would be better in two parts. So heres part one:**

**Disclaimer: Well do i really need to say it?**

BPOV

"And action!" Tanya called. We were in my room and i was getting ready for my fake date. Tanya being tanya had got out the camera.

"First date with Edward Cullen." She said to the camera. "Oh, Bella," Kate said.

"Yeah," i looked up. "Um..are you sure your up to this?" Kate asked me.

I thought about her question for a minute and then i started to panic.

"You don't think i am do you? Oh my god im gonna mess the whole thing up.," I cried.

"Shhhh shhh shh calm down sweetie," Kate said. She put her hands on my shoulders.

"Well done Kate!" Jessica said sarcastically.

" I think you are ready i mean you were awesome at being hard to get. I just think you would benifiet from having a little help," KAte told me.

"What do you mean?" i asked confused. How were they going to help me?

"Here," Kate said putting something onto my dress ( black with black heels).

"What's that?" i asked.

"It's another camera so if we see you need help we can help you," KAte told me.

"He'll see it on the dress though," Tanya informed me.

As i looked into the mirror i realised she was right. It was pretty obvious.

"ok we're change it," KAte said moving it to the top of my bra.

"Are you crazy he'll find it in the first ten minutes," Jessica told us.

Ew! Did she mean what i think she meant? We all turnt to look at her.

"Or not,"JEssica looked embaressed. Don't blame her.

"So, you know what your doing right," KAte asked me.

"Tanya, can you turn the camera off im having a panic attack over here," I asked her.

"O-k" she said it as if it was such hardship." Bye bye camera, don't worry your get all of the first date,"

I rolled my eyes. Seriously who says bye to a camera? Answer = Tanya.

She switched it off. "Right, so play hard to get and -" is said but i was cut off by Tanya.

"No,No,NO" she cried. " He's got you now so you don't play hard to get."

"Im so not ready for this," i said sitting down on my bed.

"Yes you are, Just look like your not that interested when he talks to you," KAte informed me.

"Oh and don't give him control." Tanya added.

"What do you mean?" i asked.

"ok look, im Edward Your Bella," Tanya said to me.

OF course im Bella. Anyway.

"SO HE'S taken you to the movies," Tanya said "He asks you what movie you want to what to see what do you say?"

"What movie do you want to watch?" i answered.

"No,no,no" said Jessica " thats giving him control,"

"What movie do you think i want to watch? And don't be wrong!" I tried again.

"Woah, your so ready," Tanya told me.

I smiled nervously and they all gave each other hi5's.

***

The doorbell rang and i walked slowly down the stairs afterall i didn't want to trip did i?

The girls had left about 15 minuets ago. After making sure the camera was working that is.

I opened the door to find Edward standing with his back to me with his hands in his pockets.

If i didn't know who this was i would say he was nervous.

He turned and gave a crooked grin that knocked the breath out of me. WAit what? Ignore that i'm just nervous that's all.

"Hey," He said.

"Hi," i replied. Keep it vague.

"you ready?" He asked.

I nodded and closed the door behind me. He lead me over to his volvo and opened the door for me.

So there's another reason he gets all the girls - he's a gentlemen. Before he breaks thier hearts that is.

I climbed in and sooner then i thought possible he was round the other side. **(A/N: No he is not a vampire.x)**

He started to drive. I didn't ask where we was going. I didn't want to seem that intrested.

He put the radio on when he saw that i wasn't going to say anything. He put a c.d in and pressed play.

I listened to the music and i spoke before i could stop myself "Clair de Lune?" I asked Surprised.

"YOu know Debussy?" He sounded surprised too.

"It's one of my favourites," i told him.

"It's one of my favourites too," He looked at the window lost in thought.

It was silent for a few moments.

"Bella," I realised that i liked it when he said my name - and hated myself for it.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Where i'm talking you is somewhere that is very special to me and somewhere that no-one has ever been. I would really appreciate it if you didn't tell anyone about this place." He told me.

I instantly felt terrible. I mean he didn't know it but as soon as he took me there he took Jessica,Tanya and Kate there too.

However he could be lying. He might have brought thousands of girls here. Even if i had no idea where here was.

This didn't make me feel any better. A thought crossed my mind and i knew The girls would be livid at me if i carried it through.

My conscience got the best of me though and i decided i could take the girls anger. So i switched the camera off.

"I promise i won't," I smiled.

Edward looked surprised, i suppose that was the nicest i have ever been to him.

He parked the car and i looked around it looked like we were in the middle of nowhere. He opened the door for me again and held out his hand.

I took it and liked how it felt there. Stupid Bella. No you Don't. But you can't lie to yourself and i did.

HE helped me out of the car but still kept my hand when i was upright.

"Come," He almost whispered.

I let him lead me into the tree's and a voice at the back of my head was coming up with terrible possibilitys.

"Er, Where are we going?" i asked and i knew my voice sounded nervous.

Edward didn't answer me. Instead he pulled back a bush and i gasped.

**A/N: ok so it's not a great cliffhanger as im sure all of you know where Edwards taken Bella.**

**PLs Review.x I'm hoping to get 20 before my next update.**

**Next Chapter will be up very soon.**

**Love you guys,**

**Paige.x**


	12. The Meadow

**A/N: Wow! 21 reviews. Thank-you so much. All questions have been answered i hope!**

**I said in my last AN that i wouldn't be updating till 20 reviews. I did'nt know that later that day i would be updating! **

**Also if you want more EPOV let me know otherwise the story will continue in BPOV! ( with one or two EPOV )**

**ENJOY & REVIEW!!**

_BPOV:_

In front of me was the most beautiful sight i had ever seen. Simple but beautiful. It was a meadow with thousands of flowers. Edward had added a blanket with food in th middle. There was one or two candles as well. It took my breath away. I was soo glad i had turned my camera off and i knew why Edward didn't want anyone else to know about this.

Speaking of Edward he was standing next to me running a hand through his hair. "umm..do you like it? I mean we could always go to a fancy restruant if you'd prefer," i could tell he was taking my silence as i bad sign.

"No, it's perfect," My voice was barely above a whisper.

I felt Edward relax next to me. He took my hand again and lead me over to the blanket. He sat down and I copied him. The food was Strawberries and chocolate and lemonade.

"As we are not legally allowed to drink champagne i thought we would settle for a compromise," Edward said holding up the lemonade bottle.

I laughed and then realised i was being more like myself then the person the girls wanted me to be. "It's fine," i told him.

He seemed happy with my response and poured lemonade into the wine glasses he had bought.

He then dipped a strawberry into the melted chocolate and held it out for me. I leant forward and took a bite. "mmmm," I said.

He ate the rest of that strawberry and then motioned for me to take another one. Which i gladly did.

"so, no-one apart from yourself and i have been here?" i asked.

"Nope, i found this place when i ran away from home once and have kept it my secret," He told me. Then "ANd i don't know why i just told you that i ran away from home once. It's not exactly first date material."

I shrugged " i don't mind, so how come you decided to bring me here?" i asked him.

"Your different," He said simply.

"What do you mean?" i asked.

"All the girls ive dated would rather go to a fancy restruant and show off. They would hate it if i bought them here, I knew that you'd be different,"

"Different in a good or bad way?" I laughed.

"100% good way. You can think for yourself and don't just do something to please me or get me to ask you out. I like that," Don't just do something to get me to ask you out. There the words that got stuck in my head.

I decided to move on. " So whats your family like?"

"Well, you already know Alice. Emmetts my older brother. He can be a right mickey taker and really goofy but he's really fun to hang out with. My mum, Esme,  
Is like any other mum really she's caring and loving and always there when you need her. My dad, cARLISE , is head docter at Forks hospital and i can under-  
stand why. He loves what he is always there if you need a chat as well," Edward finished. Sounded like a great family then. "What's your like?"

"Trust me, it's boring you don't wanna know," i waved him off.

"No, i do! I haven't had a converstion with a girl about anything other then make-up and hair products in AGES," Edward laughed.

I laughed as well. "well, there's not much to tell. My Dad , Charlie , is chief of police here but i bet you knew that. My Mum ,Renee, lives in Phoenix.  
She looks like me but is like a hundred times prettier," Thats not much that i could say about Renee so i left it at that. " Im an only child although i've always wanted a big brother. Not much chance of that happening now though," I realised what i said a second to late and blushed. He's gonna think i'm stipid now.

Edward just laughed. "Why are you blushing?"

"Well, i'm sure that that last sentance sounded just a teeny bit retarded," i told him.

He laughed again. Just the i felt something wet hit the top of my head. Uh oh.

"is it-?" i asked

"Yep," Edward said. He grabbed my hand and helped me up. He then took of my jacket and pulled me closer into his side so it would cover us both.

It was raining really heavily now and Edward and i ran back to the car.

When we got to the car we were both wet through and laughing.

"Quick, get in," He said as he unlocked the car. I climbed in and he followed seconds after. His hair was sticking up in all directions and i wondered what it would be like to run my hand through it.

Ok stop there.

I put my hand to my mouth as i realised something.

"What?" Edward asked.

"the basket," i said.

"oh right, i suppose ill have to go back again tommorow," Edward sighed.

I couldn't help it i started laughing again and he joined me.

It was a while before we calmed down and then Edward drove me home.

"Can i walk you to your door?" Edward asked me as i cut the engine.

I nodded. I was going to have to kiss him wasn't i?

Great. What if i was a terrible kisser? He wouldn't want to see me again would he?

And the whole plan would be ruined. Edward opened my door again and helped me out again.

He lead me to the door and stopped when we reached the porch.

"Well, i hoped you had a good the whole rain thing," Edward said.

"That was the best bit," I teased. "Anyway in Forks i suppose we were lucky it held out as long as it did."

" I suppose your right," He whispered.

He leant forward and very gently pressed his lips to my cheek.

"Goodnight Bella," He whispered and then turnt and headed back to his car. I let myself in with a shaky hand.

There had been a type of electricity in the kiss and i don't mean an electric shock either.

As i climbed into bed i wondered if Edward Cullen could really be as bad as i thought he was.

**A/N: Wouldn't you like a first date like that? i know i would.**

**Just so you know the reason Edward only gave her a kiss on the cheek is because he does not want to push Bella into anything.**

**Pls Review. I think i'll aim for 25 reviews!**

**Love you guys,**

**Paige.x**


	13. Being Popular

**A/N: ****Ok this is a short chapter but the next one will be long. Thank u for ur reviews.**

**Enjoy & Review.**

_BPOV:_

I walked into school feeling nervous. Were Edward and I an item now? Over the weekend he had sent me a text every night reading 'sweet dreams'.

I didn't reply i also had no idea how he got hold of my number. The second reason i was nervous was because of the girls. They had been texting me all weekend and when they had come round to my house i had Charlie pretend i wasn't in. I knew they would want to know where Me and Edward went and why i turnt the camera off. The truth was i didn't want to tell them.

I honestly believed Edward when he said i was the only person apart from himself to go there and i didn't want to- Uh oh. I looked around and darted into the toliets. Kate, Tanya and Jessica were in the hallway. I heard the door open ( lucky i was in a cubicle ). My phone started to vibrate in my pocket. I took it out and looked at the Caller Id. Kate. Well, here goes.

"Yes," i said quietly. I didn't want the person outside the door to hear me.

"Bella, we know your in the cubicle hiding and if you don't come out we WILL smash the door down," Came from my phone and outside the door.

I took a deep breath and opened the door. "Don't know why you think i'm hiding. I was simply going to the toliet," I told them putting my phone away and washing my hands.

"Of course," Tanya said rolling her eyes.

"Ok, so what happened with you and Edward friday night?" Jessica said cutting to the chase.

I shrugged. "But he said he ws taking you somewhere special. Where was it?" Jessica carried on. What can i say? oh i got an idea.

"As soon as i turnt the camera off he blind folded me," i said. Yeah that should work.

"Ok, you don't know Where exactly but what was it a restruant?" Kate asked.

"Yeah!" i said.

"Oh ok i wonder why a restruant was so special? Did he tell you?" Tanya asked. What was with these girls?

I shook my head. "kay, Well we best be off to lessons, oh and Cheerleading practise has been moved to after school." KAte told me.

I nodded. I looked at my watch. I was running late. I grabbed my bag and ran to English.

I made my way into the cafeteria. Today had sucked so far. I grabbed some Pasta and a coke and headed to the cheerleading table.

As i was about to sit down i felt two hands on my shoulders.

"Why don't you sit at my table today?" A familer voice whispered in my ear, sending shivers down my neck.

"Well," i said shifting my weight onto my other foot. I pretended to think about it for a moment.

"Can i sit next to Alice," i asked.

"Only if you let me sit on your other side." Edward said.

I huffed. "Fine."

Edward laughed in my ear. " I know you hate me but can you pretend to like me so my brother don't tease me the rest of my life."

"Well, i don't think i'm that good of an actress," i sighed, turning round so i could see his face.

He chuckled again. "At least try."

I huffed again and nodded.

Edward grabbed my hand and led me over to his table. I took my hand back and when he turned to look at me i raised my eyebrows.

"Did i give you permission to touch me?" i said in a stern voice.

Edward stared at me.

" I surpose i said i would try," i said offering him my hand.

He took it and lead me over to the table again.

"Guys, this is Bella," He Said introducing me to everyone. I couldn't help it. I blushed. I hated all attention on me.

"Bella!" Alice screamed getting up and hugging me.

"Hey!" i laughed hugging her back. She had so much energy.

She took my hand and literally pushed me down in a chair.

"This is my boyfriend, Jasper," Alice told me pointing to the guy next to her.

"Hi," i said shyly. Where was all my confidence gone?

"This is Emmett, my brother," Alice said moving on to the guy next to Jasper. His muscles looked even bigger when sitting this close.

"I've heard alot about you," Emmett said shaking my hand.

"Which sibling?" i asked nervously.

Emmett laughed. "Both."

"This is Rosalie, Emmetts girlfriend." Alice said pointing to a gorgeous blonde next to Emmett. Everything about her you would die for.

"and i've heard alot about YOU," I laughed.

Rosalie raised her eyebrows. " Which Sibling?" She said stealing my line.

I pretended to think for a minute. "Alice!" i told her.

Rosalie turned to Alice who was picking at her pizza.

"good things i hope," Rosalie said.

"Only the best," Alice grinned.

"James,Lauren,Clare and Ella," Alice said pointing to a group talking among themselfs.

"So, Bella, what's your favourite shop at the mall?" Rosalie asked me.

"Oh, i don't know , i don't really enjoy shopping." I told her.

"WHAT?" Alice and Rosalie screamed so loud nearly everyone in the cafeteria turned to look at them.

"you don't enjoy Shopping?" Alice repeated lowering her voice.

I shook my head.

"Guys, cut it out yeah," Edward said.

"But-" Alice started but Edward interrupted "If Bella doesn't enjoy shopping there's nothing you can do to change that."

"Your see," Alice muttered so quietly under her breath i wasn't sure if she really had said it.

I was suddenly nervous about what she had planned.

The bell rang meaning the end of lunch.

Edward stood up at the same time i did.

"What class do you have now?" He asked me.

"MAths," i groaned.

"Well, let me walk you there," Edward said taking my books.

"Oh, great more time with you just what i wanted!" I said with mock enthuism.

"Doesn't everyone?" Edward asked.

I slapped his shoulder. "Well, come on, i don't want to be late,"

When we got to the Maths classroom i held my arms out for my books. Edward gave them to me and where his arm toched mine it left goosebumps. What?

He then leaned forward and my breath got stuck in my throut. He didn't kiss me he just caught a peice of hair and tucked it behind my ear.

"I'll see you later," He told me and then walked off.

My cheek felt like i had been burnt but the pain hasn't come yet.

What was going on?

A**/N: Ok, i know it was kinda slow but i had to get Bella to meet the popular table didn't I!**

**Thank you once again for all your reviews. Next chapter will be up tommorow or Sunday.**

**If you have any ideas how i could make James evil in this fic Let me know.**

**Love you guys,**

**Paige.x**


	14. Fancy a swim

**A/N: Once again i would just like to say thank-you for all reviews!!! **

**So in this Chapter we see Edward and Bella's second date. And lets just say it's not what you'd expect.**

**Also, in this chapter we see Alice take Bella shopping. I had to get some girly time in there somewhere.**

**Take It away Miss Swan..**

_BPOV_

"Bella," I heard someone call from behind me. I turnt to see Alice Cullen running towards me. This can't be good.

"Yes?" I asked. Alice had reached me now. "Ok, Ive got it all sorted, On Saturday morning me, you and Rose are going...." She paused for dramatic effect.

"shopping!" She finished. She clapped her hands together while i groaned. "Great!" I told her. She missed my sarcasm and hugged me. "Ill see you later!"

How had i got myself into that one? I hate shopping. Do you know what else i hate? Cheerleading practise! And i had to go there now! I looked at my watch. Better hurry actually.

***

Ok, so that brutal. I managed to hurt myself and other people about thirty different times and all because of one man - Edward Cullen. So i might of tripped anyway but anytime i really needed my balance i had caught his eye from across the football pitch and he would either smirk, smile or roll his eyes and i would lose all concentration.

I got my keys to my truck out of my bag and dropped them into a puddle. Why can't anything go right for me? Before i could bend to get them i saw two white shoot out and grab them. I looked up to find Edward standing there with a smirk on his face.

"I think these belong to you," He told me. " Why would you think that?" i asked him. "Well, i saw you drop them." "So, you've been watching me?" i asked with my hands on my hips. I loved teasing him.

"No er um," He stuttered. It was cute. Scatch that. I placed my hand on his shoulder. " I was joking," i told him. What i didn't get was why he was always so nervous around me. I mean he was Edward Cullen.

"So, why did you come over here in the first place?" i asked him. "well, i was wondering if Saturday you'd like to go out again?" Edward asked me.

"Sure, oh wait i can't," i replied. "And why would that be?" He asked raising an eyebrow. He must of thought i didn't want to go out with him again.

"Your dear sister has sentenced me to a shopping trip," I groaned. Edward rolled his eyes. "I thought i told her to back off."

"Yeah, well she didn't listen," I informed him.

"Well, how about the afternoon then?" Edward wasn't going to take no for an answer.

"Well, i don't know how long these things take but yeah ok," I said. I'm sure Alice would be done by the afternoon if we were going out in the morning.

"Ill talk to Alice and ill speak to you tommorow 'kay," Edward told me.

"Kay bye," I said climbing in my truck. I'd already closed the door but I saw him wave. Great i was spending Saturday with both Cullens. Normally there would have been heavy sarcasm now, not so much.

_EPOV._

"Alice?" I called as i entered the house and flung my keys on the mantlepeice.

"Yes," ALice said appearing at the top of the stairs.

"well, Bella said you were taking her shopping and -" She cut me off. " If your going to have a go at me don't bother because it's already done."

"I wasn't going to have a go at you," i told her.

"Good because wait what?" She said.

I rolled my eyes at her. "I was just wondering what time you'd be done."

"Well, this things can't be rushed. If i get her out of bed at about 9:30 we should be done around 1ish and that's the earliest i can do. Why?"

Come on, Who needs that many hours to look around a mall that has about four shops.

"I wanna take her out." I told her.

Alice clutched a hand to her heart. "Wait, your taking her on a second date?"

"yeah," I said slowly " what's wrong with that?"

"Well you've usually dumped the girl by now."

I shrugged. The truth was the more time i spent with Bella the more time i wanted to. It was completly out of character for me but i could'nt help it.

_BPOV_

The rest of the week passed in a blur. I sat at the popular table every lunch-time and soon began to enjoy being there. Emmett made me laugh , Alice and Rose were always offering me advice, James and I would laugh at the same things and he would always throw me a wink. Edward always had his hand around my shoulders which i found i liked and we were getting on better. Overall, life at the popular was actually fun.

"Hello, Earth to Bella," Alice said waving a hand in front of my face. It was Saturday amd Alice had been dragging me the shops for two hours with Rose.

"Alice, can we go home now?" i asked. My feet were killing me, i was starving, thristy and had my date with Edward at 1pm. I had picked the place this time and wasa leaving it as a surprise. Alice had packed what Edward would need.

"Bella, it is 12pm oh my god it's 12pm we need to get you ready for your date," Alice screamed.

"Alice be cool, i've got an hour," I tried to sooth her.

"Exactly," Alice cried. " An hour and we need to do your hair AND make-up"

"I'm not going to need my hair or makeup done where i'm going," I told her. Alice stared at me like i had two heads.

"Bella," Alice said with her hands on her hips. I started to back away. I liked Alice but sometimes she scared me. " You still need to make a good first impression."

I knew that whatever i said she wasn't going to let me go on this date without makeup so i gave in.

15 minutes later we were back at my house. "Right so i want her hair like this," I heard Alice telling Rose while i was siting in a chair with my eyes closed. "Okay Alice i got this," Rose sounded almost as annoyed as me. Almost.

I felt Rose's hands replace Alice and then Alice start to apply make-up to my face. I tried to wait patiently while thinking off Edward and the plan.

Another half hour went by and Alice and Rose was finished. I looked at my watch. "Alice, i have 15 minuets untill Edward gets here,"

"Here's your clothes and your bag it's got everything in it," Alice told me giving me a holdle.

"Thanks," i said entering the bathroom to change.

I came back out and ALice and Rose's mouths dropped to the floor.

"You look so beautiful," Alice told me. I blushed. That was the difference between Alice and Tanya. Tanya would say hot.

"Even if it is going to be ruined in the first five minuets," Rose laughed.

A knock made me jump. "Go and snog my brother," Alice said pushing me out of the door. I blushed again. How could she be so cool about that? Not that was any snogging going on but still.

I walked slowly down the stairs as i was wearing heels. I opened the door and the sight took my breath away. Edward was wearing Black jeans and a pink top.

He looked gorgeous. There was no denying it - he was handsome.

"um, can i ask where we are going," Edward said.

"Nope," i said closing the door behind me.

We got to the car ( he opened the door ) and i told him the directions. I saw him shaking his head and knew he had no idea where we were going.

I smiled to myself in satisfaction. He betta not think we're giong to some romantic retruant or something.

"We're here," i told him. He was silent and i looked over to find him in a fit of laughter.

"Well, hurry up then," i said grabbing my bag.

"Here, let me take that," Edward said gasping for breath.

"It's fine," I said.

"Bella," Edward said shaking his head. Once again the sound of my name on his lips did funny things to me. Snap out of it, i told myself.

We entered the gym and i headed to the girls changing rooms while Edward headed to the mens.

"I'll meet you here, ok?" Edward called. I nodded.

I got changed into my bikini and headed to where i said i'd meet Edward. He was already there. Man, he changed quick.

"Ready?" He asked. I nodded again.

We walked to the pool and i suddenly got very nervous. All the girls here had figures to die for and i didn't.

"I can't do this," i told Edward turning away. He grabbed my wrist. "I'm not to go swimming on my own on our date,"

"i just can't!" I said taking my wrist back. Suddenly, i couldn't feel the ground underneath me. Edward had me in his arms bridal style.

"Edward, put me down you jerk," I screamed. He jumped into the pool. I came up from the water and pushed my hair back.

Edward was already up. I smacked his arm. "why would you do that?" i asked but i couldn't help laughing. He laughed with me. We both swam to the side of the pool.

"Bella, i know your different and i haven't had to do this since i was about 12," Edward looked really embarresed. I wonder what he's about to say?  
"Will you be my girlfriend?" OH MY GOD! SERIOUSLY HOW OLD ARE WE? But it was cute.

"Sure," I said. My breath caught as i saw him leaning forward. He put his hand on the back of my neck and pressed his lips to mine. Fireworks literally went off in my head. I couln't help it. My lips moved with his and my hand went to his hair and twisted in it. He pulled away first.

"Wow," He said. I blushed.

So that was how my first kiss with Edward Cullen went. And i enjoyed it.

**A/N: I hoped you enjoyed it. **

**Pls review. **

**Love you loads,**

**Paige.x**


	15. The Cullens

**A/N: Wow 41 reviews! Thanks you guys! Sorry i didn't update yesturday but i wanted this chapter to be nice and long as it is a very important chapter. lol.**

**Alot of you are worried how Edward will be when he finds out why Bella is with him. All i am going to say is......**

**Also let me know if you want more Edwards point of view.**

**DISCLAIMER: I love Twilight but i do not own it.**

_BPOV_

After Edward dropped me home, i had gone straight to bed. My dreams were filled with Edward a fact i was confused about.

My phone rang bringing me out of my thoughts. I glanced at the clock 9:07. Who would be ringing me at this time? Only one way to find out.

"Hello?" I asked. "Hi Bella, it's me," I froze. It was Edwards voice. How is it that it sounded so familer when i had only known him a short amount of time?

I must of stayed quiet a second to long. "Um, Edward Cullen," He told me. Aww he didn't think i knew who it was. "Yeah, i know, um what's up?" There had to be more to this then a social call right? Maybe not i mean i am his girlfriend now.

"Well, i know it's late notice but i was wondering if you wanted to come and meet my parents today?" I swear i stopped breathing. Meet his - his parents?

"Yeah um that's cool. Um, what time?" I hope he doesn't notice the nervousness in my voice. "How about i pick you up at 12pm?" He asked.

"Yeah, Ill see you then." I was anxious to get off the phone. "Yeah,Bye," He said before he hung up. I collapsed on the bed. What if they didn't like me?  
What should i wear? I mean none of my new wardrobe is suitable right? I need help. I quickly texted the girls saying i needed their help and to get over here.

They got to my house in ten minuets.

"What's the matter?" Kate asked sitting next to me on my bed. "Did he find out?" Tanya demanded. No beating round the bush with her is there?

I shook my head. "No but i'm going to meet his parents and i need your advice." i explained. All three of them gaped at me. What now?

"Your going to meet his what?" Jessica managed. "His dog," i snapped "You heard me!"

"Bella," Kate said with her hands on my shoulders. "You are the first girl ever tht has been invited to meet the parents which most mean.." She trailed off but Tanya finished " He's falling for you." She whispered.

I stared at them in shock while they started jumping up and down. Really? Come on. "Girls, i still need help." I told them. They looked at me as if they had forgotten i was in the room. They proberly had.

They helped me chose what to wear, did my hair and makeup. "There you look perfect," Kate told me when they were done.

"Yeah you do. But Edwards going to be here in like half an hour so we better make a move," Tanya told us kissing me on the cheek. Was she turning nice?

"'Kay bye," i called as they all walked at of the door. I spent the time waiting cleaning rooms that were already clean. Weird much?

The passed and after what seemed like forever the dorrbell rang. I hurried to the door ( i only tripped once ) to find Edward grinning.

"You look nice," He told me. Nice. Was that the best he could do? "Okay, you look beautiful," Edward laughed nervously. Did i say that out load?

I blushed so hard i would off put a tomato to shame. It wasn't till Edward started to drive did i realise i had no idea where he lived.

He pulled up in front of one of the most beautiful houses i have ever seen. The house was timeless, graceful and proberly hundred of years old. It was painted a faded white, three stories tall, rectangular and well proportioned.

"Wow," i said climbing out of the car. "You like it?" Edward smiled holding out his hand. I took it without thinking. "It has a certain charm." i said trying and failing to not look impressed.

Edward laughed. We had reached the door now and i suddenly felt very nervous. Edward could tell because he started rubbing soothing circles on the back of my hand.

We entered the kitchen and i realised i was holding my breath. "Breath Bella," Edward whispered in my ear. I let out the breath just as i saw Edwards parents.

Edwards mother had caramel hair and a heart shaped face. Edwards father looked much to young to have three children. Actually they both did.

"Mum, Dad this is Bella," Edward said breaking the silence. Edward's father came forward and held out his hand which i took. "It's lovely to meet you Bella," He told me. "You too, Mr Cullen," I replied.

"Carlise please," He told me. "Carlise," I smiled and i felt Edward relax at my side.

EDwards mother came forward next with her arms held out for a hug. I hugged her while she said " i have heard so much about you - from all three of my children,"

"I hope they have been good things Mrs Cullen," "They have and Esme please Mrs Cullen makes me feel so old," She laughed and i laughed with her.

"BELLA," I heard a voice scream from the stairs. I turned to Alice running towards me before she gave me a hug. "Hey Alice," i said while the others laughed.

I broke away from the hug to see Emmett by the fridge. "Wow, he bought you back to the house must be serious," He winked at me while I blushed.

I saw Edward give him a STOP-TALKING-NOW look.

"Yeah you are the first girl ever to be introduced to us," Esme said with a finger on her chin.

"Really the first ever?" i asked raising an eyebrow. "but you've d-" I was cut off by Edwards hand on my mouth. "That's it upstairs," He told me dragging me towards the stairs.

I turnt round. Alice and Emmett were laughing while Esme and Carilse looked confuzed.

"Make sure you stay for dinner," Esme called.

Edward pulled me into a room with blue walls. "This is er my room," He told me scracting his neck.

There was a double bed in the middle, posters on the walls and hundreds of on shelfs.

"Wow, you have so much music," I told him. He laughed. "Only a few cds," He said.

We sat talking for about an hour about everything.

"you killed three fish in a row?" Edward gasped rolling on the bed laughing.

Before i could answer. The door flew open.

"You hve had more then enough time with her i need to speak to her," Alice said.

Edward stopped laughing. "But-" "No buts i need to speak to her," Alice interupted.

"um, her does have a name," I butted in.

Alice didn't answer instead she grabbed my wrist and pulled me from the room. "Ill see you later," I told Edward.

Alice opened another door. Her room was beautiful but i didn't get to think about that long because she had already pushed me on the bed.

"Whats the matter?" i asked for she had her arms crossed and was staring at me. I had a bad feeling about this.

"This is the first time i have had you alone since you starting dating my brother right?"

"right," i said slowly. Where was this going?

"Bella, why did you break your promise?" Alice whined.

"What-" i remembered the day in Art when i had promised her that i wouldn't fall in love with her brother. "Oh," and then i laughed.

"Bella," Alice cried sounding like a three year old who doesn't get candy.

"Look," i said when i had calmed down. " the promise was that i wouldn't fall in love with him not that i wouldn't date him,"

"Well, i'll forgive you if you let me give you a makeup." Alice said.

I sighed. I bet this was her plan all along. "Fine,"

"Yay," he sang.

"Bella," SHe said in a tone that alerted me to the fact that she wanted something. "YES?" i asked. "Can i cut your hair?" "WHAT?" i screamed.

"Don't worry i'm Esme cuts hair," She told me. "Fine," i huffed. Who knows it could turn out nice?

she gave me a mirror at the end. "OH MY GOD!" Alice looked like she was about to cry. "Don't you like it?" "I love it," i said jumping up and giving her a hug. My hair was shorter and had layers. It looked great.

I got up and was just about to head back to Edwards room when "Kids, Dinner," Esme called From downstairs.

Alice led the way and i followed her down.

EDward,Emmett and Carisle were already in the kitchen.

"woah," Emmett said. "You look fine fine, bella."

I blushed. Edward had his mouth hanging open.

"Cough-Rosaile-cough" i coughed. EDward and Carlise laughed while Emmett looked embarresed.

Dinner went by quickly and i had a good time.

"Well,i betta get going," i sighed grabbing my bag.

"Nonesense, your staying here right mum," Alice called.

"yeah that's fine," Esme smiled.

"In world will Charlie let me stay at my boyfriends house overnight?" i hissed at Alice.

"This one," She said smugly. She grabbed my phone before i could stop er and rang someone. Three guesses who.

"Hello, Charlie this is Alice Cullen i was wondering if Bella could stay at my house tonight?" Oh right i suppose my best friend also lived in this house.

ALice hung up and smiling gave the phone back to me. "your staying," She told me." but you have to sleep in Edward's room,"

When it was time to go to bed i walked into Edwards room. "Ive got nothing to wear," i told him " ALice's stuff won't fit me."

He threw me a t-shirt "Here," He pointed to the bathroom. I got changed. The shirt smelt of Edward ( well dur it was his shirt). It smelt great.

STOP IT SWAN! HE IS YOUR ENEMY YOU ARE HERE TO BREAK HIS -

"Bella?" He called.

I walked out of the bathroom to find him setting up a bed on his sofa. I sat down on in.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"Going to bed," I answered. Dur!

"No,your sleeping in my bed," I was silent for a second to long. "It's clean don't worry," He winked at me.

"NO it's your bed so your gonna sleep in it." I told him.

He didn't answer instead he picked me up and layed me on the bed.

"Are you going to get under the covers or what?" He asked rasing an eyebrow.

"OR what," i said.

HE moved over to the sofa bed. "No, wait i feel really bad why don't we-" I blushed before i could get to the end of my sentence and trailed off.

"Share?" Edward asked me.

"Um..Yeah," I said blushing harder.

Edward climbed into bed next to me. "Don't worry i won't try and touch you."

I laughed and turnt over so i wasn't facing him.

I remembered the wy i felt when he kissed me, touched me even grinned at me. I couldn't be. I was wasn't i?

I placed a hand over my mouth. Oh no.

I climbed out of the bed. Edward was asleep and didn't wake.

I knocked on the room next door. She was still awake i could hear her.

She came to the door. "What's the matter?" She asked when she saw i was crying.

I sat on her bed.

"Alice, i've broken my promise. I'm in love with your brother."

**A/N: TADA! I knew alot of you wanted her to realise already. LOL.x**

**I hope you enjoyed it.**

**Any ideas on how JAcob could be in this story let me know. Let me know about EPOV as well. Thanks.**

**Review!**

**Love you guys,**

**Paige.x**


	16. Chinese Whispers

**A/N**: **Thank you for the ideas on Jacob. I kinda got the idea that a lot of you are Team EDward. Am i right? Thought so. lol.x**

**ALso Robert Pattison is in a new film called Bad Teacher. It's a comedy. Just thought i'd let you know that.**

**Well here goes:**

_BPOV_

"Bella," Someone whispered softly in my ear. I felt the hair covering my face be tucked behind my ear. I knew who that someone was. No one else's touch could burn. In a good way of course.

"Wake me up like that more often," I said without thinking. I opened my eyes to find Edward laughing. I blushed.

"Come on," He said holding out a hand. I took it. I mean i loved the guy right?

As we walked down the stairs i remembered last night after i told Alice. She hadn't shouted at me or burst at laughing like i thought she would. Instead she had clapped her hands and gave me a hug. She told me that she knew i loved her brother and not the idea of him. Whatever that means? She also said that she thinks he feels the same way.

Yeah right! Like Edward Cullen would ever fall in LOVE with me. That wasn't my only problem though. How was i supposed to break someone i loved? Did i even want to?

I was pulled out of my thoughts by Edward handing me a rack or toast. " Take some." He told me.

"Oh your such a great boyfriend!" I teased. He leant over and kissed my forehead. " you better not be teasing," He whispered in my ear.

"EW, no PDA and at the breakfast table aswell," Emmett said covering his eyes as he walked into the kitchen. As a result he walked into the fridge.

Edward and I burst out laughing. "It's not funny," Emmett huffed standing up. ALice chose that moment to walk in and joined in laughing as Emmett slipped and ended up flat on his face.

"Who put that there?" He asked. "What-the-floor?" I gasped holding my sides where i was laughing so much.

Emmett Blushed. Which is a sight i never thought i see, grabbed a peice of toast and stormed out the kitchen.

10 minuets later when we had all calmed down i headed upstairs to get dressed with Edward at my heels. " I guess ill wear the same thing as yesturday," I signed grabbing my clothes.

"YOU WILL DO NO SUCH THING!" Alice shouted coming into the room with a hand on her hip.

"Well what do i do then?" i replied backing behind Edward because she scared me when she was like this.

I saw Edward smile and i guessed he knew what i was doing.

"You will wear these." Alice told me giving me a skirt and top that revealed way more skin then i would usually show.

"um..I don't think your clothes are going to fit me," I told Alice. I really did not want to wear that outfit.

Alice shook her head. "Actually, there your size i bought them last night. She WHat?

"um.." I said struggling to find another excuse.

Alice rolled her eyes and grabbed my wrist. "come on your getting ready for school in my room."

I looked Edward in the eye and mouthed 'help' He shook his head and mouthed 'she scares me to," Like i said he's a great boyfriend isn't he?

He gave me a short kiss as i was dragged out of the room. In Alice's room i got changed and looked in the mirror. It didn't look half as scary as it did off the body. In fact it looked great. With my new hair as well. Oh god! I suppose you hang out with girls like Tanya and Alice and they start to rub off on you.

"So have you told him yet?" Alice asked me while she was doing her hair. "TOld who what?" I asked even though i knew what she was talking about.

"Have you told Edward what you told me last night?" Alice asked. I was thankful she didn't actually say it. I mean what if Edward heard.

"No," I told her.

When we was ready we headed downstairs to find Edward by the door. "I'm going to ride with Emmett today," Alice said hurriying over to A massive jeep which i assumed was Emmetts. It didn't take much figuring out did it.

I climbed in the volvo.

"So..are you ready to tell the school we are offically a couple?" Edward asked me.

"I think they are going to guess when i show up in your car," I laughed.

"Well, yeah," Edward said said staring at the road.

"Youv've never had to do this before have you?" I guessed.

"No," Edward said still staring at the road.

"tut tut never had a proper girlfriend. In fact have you ever had a relationship that lasted more then one night?" i was teasing but Edward looked hurt.

"I'm sorry." I whispered looking at my hands.

"HIs hand pulled my face look at him. I was about to shout to watch the road when i realised we were already at school.

"Bella, you don't need to be sorry. No i haven't had a relationship that lasted this long but i've also never felt this way before." With that he placed a kiss on my mouth. My head was reeling. He hadn't said he loved me but i was happy with what he said.

"I guess we betta get going," Edward said getting out off the car. He opened the door and wrapped a arm around around my waist.

"_Oh my good they are such a cute couple,"_

_"What does she have that i don't?"_

_" He's still with her?"_

_"She is hot!"_

I smiled at the whispers going round as Edward walked me to my first class.

***

I was walking to lunch on my own. The halls were really quiet which was unusual.

"Bella," I heard someone shout from behind me.

I turnt to see James running towards me he slowed when he got to me. I smiled at him but he looked kinda funny. Not in the haha way though.

"What's up?" i asked.

"Bella you like me right?" HE asked staring in my eyes.

What was he going on about?

"yes?" I said slowly.

He didn't answer but pushed me up againest the wall and started suffocating me with his mouth.

"James stop," I said but it was muffled.

I tried to push him away but he was too strong. Much to strong.

( i was going to leave it here so your welcome.

"Bella," I heard my favourite voice coming closer.

"What are you doing?" He asked pulling James off me. He punced him and JAmes' nose started bleeding.

"She asked me too," JAmes shouted before running off.

Edward hugged me. "I swear I didn't," i told him. I realised i was crying.

"I believe you," Edward whispered while stroking my hair.

"I'm sorry," i told him.

"for what?" He sounded almost angry

"I'm sorry you had to punch him," i sobbed.

"Bella, of course i punched him. He kissed my girlfriend. I'm not going to let anything bad happen to you. I love you."

**A/N: SO sorry for leaving it there. Actually no i'm not. If you want the next update i'm waiting for 55 reviews.**

**This was meant to be up yesturday but just as i about to upload it my computer went dead. SO...**

**Love you loads,**

**Paige.x**


	17. Deal!

**A/N: HI just so you know this story is going to have a twist that i hope none of you will see coming. lol.x**

**I know i said 55 reviews but i will settle for 50. Lol.x**

_BPOV_

He didn't just say that did he? Did he really say he was in love with me? No. I must have misheard him. Betta check. Just in case.

I lifted my head from his chest and looked into his eyes. "what did you just say?"

"Bella, i know it's proberly to soon for this but i'm in love with you. I love you Bella,"

I just stood there for a moment speechless. He really said it. I couldn't have misheard him twice.

"This isn't actually how i imagined me telling you. I imagined something like-" I cut him off by pressing my finger to his lips.

"shhhup" I told him. Then i kissed him. This kiss was different though i was trying to show him my feelings and he was doing the same.

When i pulled away we were both out of breath.

"I love you too," I whispered. He picked me up and i wrapped my legs around his waist as he kissed me again.

"Well, i suppose we betta get to lunch," I laughed.

"I suppose," He laughed. He kissed me once more, then took my hand and led me to the canteen. My face must have looked like i went to sleep with a hanger in my mouth. WIth regards to the girls i would deal with that when i had to.

***

"BELLA," I heard someone scream behind me.

I turnt to see Tanya,KAte and Jessica hurrying towards me. Uh oh. I ignored them and carried on walking.

I took my phone out to ring Edward to ask if he could drop me home as i had no truck.

I felt a hand on my wrist and i was turned around. ALl three of them had massive smiles on thier faces.

"We know!" Tanya told me. What? If they knew i was in love with Edward shouln't they be angry instead of happy.

"Good call with the 'i love you too' thing we had no ide you were that good an actress," Jessica said while looking at her nails.

"what?" i asked.

"We know Edward told you he loves you." Tanya said as if talking to someone that is stupid.

"how?" i asked confused. That corridor had been completely empty apart from ourselfs.

"We have our ways," Kate said impatiently. "And as we said before well done for letting him think you love him too now it will hurt even more,"

"But you don't understand!" i shouted. How could they think i was acting? I wasn't that good an actress. All three of there smiles were wiped off their faces.

"What do you mean we don't understand?" Kate asked.

"I wasn't acting!" I told them.

"Of course you were," Jessica said rolling her eyes.

"No i wasn't i am in love with him and he loves me too. Plan's off!" I shouted.

Tanya gasped. While Jessica and Kate looked horrified.

"Bella," KAtes tone was sympathic " He will only break your heart."

"no he won't." i shouted at her.

"Fine," Tanya interupted. " If he passes the test we cancel the plan and you can both go and live your happy lifes together," Her tone was sarcastic at the end.

"Whats the test?" I asked if it got them off my backs then fine.

"We get another girl to do it. If he cheats the plan is back on but if he doesn't cheat then he gets you." Tanya explained.

I thought about it for a moment. It's not as if Edward is going to cheat is it? He loves me. So where's the harm? One more question.

"Who would be the girl?" i asked.

"Simple my sister Sasha," Tanya shrugged.

"ok fine," I sighed.

Tanya held out her hand. I shook it.

I mean what could go wrong?

**A/N: I know it was short but this is the second update in a day so.. and i wanted the test to be in one chapter. The two that recieved the sneek peek know what happens. sorry but **

**will not be sending any more for the next chapter as it will be up very soon....**

**Hope your enjoying it. Thanks for your reviews.**

**Love you loads,**

**Paige.x**


	18. The Test!

**A/N: wow! I know your excited to see Sasha come into the story and to see if Edward Cheats or not so i got this up as soon as i could.**

**Also, i did say this story was going to be different from John Tucker must die.**

**Ok, enough chitchat on with the story.:**

_BPOV._

I was pacing my room. It was the morning after i had made the deal with the girls. What if Edward did cheat? Ok i know it was a silly question as i know he loves me but look at Tanya. She's drop dead gorgeous and Sasha is her older sister. I mean come on. You can see my point can't you?

KNOCK KNOCK!

Who on earth would be at my house before school. I run down the stairs and opened the door. Edward was there. " Do you want to ride with me today?" He smiled.  
That smile!

"Sure i'll be one minute." I ran back up the stairs grabbed my bag and joined Edward in the car. He took my hand with one hand while his other hand did the steering.

"Where were you yesturday? I waited because i knew you had no truck and i rang you but i couldn't get hold of you." Edward told me. I rode home with Tanya yesturday.

"Oh a got a ride with a friend," I said.

We were already at the school. "I have to get somewhere, ill see you later," I said jumping out the car. "Bella, Where do you need to be? We have 15 minuets till school starts, i want to spend some time with you." Edward said. "Look, I'm sorry but i really need to go. How about we meet up later?" I said. I actually needed to speak to the girls. "you know what? Don't Bother." Edward said storming off. I was about to run after him when Kate grabbed me from behind.  
"Come on," I went with her.

***

**Need to see you asap! Meet me in M3**. The text from Tanya read. Why did she need to see me? I had seen her this morning. And what was with M3? I mean it was a MAths classroom.

I walked to M3 quickly. The faster i got this done the faster i would be able to see Edward. I hadn't seen him since this morning.

I stopped outside the classroom when i heard voices. Maybe Tanya had gave me the wrong classroom. I was just about to walk away when i heard His unmistakeable voice.

"I'm sorry about earlier. I love you." Edward was saying. What? "It's ok," This voice was unfamiler. I opened the door a fraction so i could see what was going on. I felt as though my heart had been torn from my chest because inside the classroom Edward was kissing a girl i didn't know.

I gasped out load. Edward broke away from the kiss to see me standing there. His face was shocked. I put my hand over my mouth and ran from the room as fast as i could. I didn't trip and for that i was glad.

"Bella please you don't understand," I heard him say as he put his hands on my shoulders.

"Get your filthy hands off of me Cullen," I hissed.

"Bella please."

"HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME?" I was crying now.

I suppose i should of listened to Tanya,Kate and Jessica. And that old saying Once a cheat always a cheat.

"I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING," He was shouting now.

"OK SO SHOVING YOUR TONGUE DOWN ANOTHER GIRLS THROUT DOESN'T COUNT NO?"

"Let me explain please?" He wasn't shouting he was pleading.

"I've had enough of your lies," I whispered before walking away.

When i looked back he was still in the same place i had left him.

**A/N: ok i am so sorry to Angie07 but i felt this was important. I am also sorry it is so short. It actually pained me to write this!**

**EPOV next to see what was going through his head during this. You may be surprised.**

**Thank you for your reviews.**

**REVIEW!**

**Paige.x**


	19. Last Name Status

A**/N: ok so please don't be mad it was the longest you have had to wait for an update but with discos and school and decorating the house i have been kind of busy.**

**I had a couple of ideas for this chapter but i thought this would be the best one. If you would like to see alternative endings then let me know. One of them included Bella meeting JAcob.**

**Finally this is Edwards point of view from just before he cheats i hope it was worth the wait.**

**Here it is:**

I shouldn't have said that to Bella. It had only been a small fight but it had been playing on my mind. I checked my watch. I had to be somewhere.

Two arms circled my waist and i smiled to myself knowing who it was.

"Hey beautiful," I knew she liked being called that. She didn't reply but i felt her head rest on my back. "Sorry about earlier i love you."

This time she did reply. "It's okay," She whispered. Something was wrong though. I didn't see her before she kissed me as i had my eyes closed.

As soon as her lips met mine i knew what the problem was. I went to push her back i mean this was-

I heard the door open and a gasp. I turnt to see Bella looking horrified. Uh oh. I was about to follow her when a hand grabbed my wrist.

"Where were we?" The girl i had been kissing asked with a satisfied smile on her face. What was that about? She was hot but she wasn't beautiful if you know what i mean.

"Who are you?" I asked digusted. "Sasha," She repiled. She still had that sickly smile on her face. The name didn't ring any Bells though. Bells. Bella.

I pulled my arm back and raced out of the room. I found her in the car park, she was running the opposite way.

"Bella please you don't understand," I placed my hands firmly on her shoulders. She spun round with a face like thunder.

"Get your filthy hands off of me Cullen," She hissed. Ok, ill admit that hurt.

"Bella please," I pleaded. I needed her to understand.

"HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME?" as she was speaking tears began to fall down her face. That hurt me more then anything she had said so far.

She honestly thought i had cheated on her. I was in to much shock to go after her as she ran off.

How could she think i would cheat on her after i admitted i loved her? Then it hit me. She must of heard about all those other girls.

Ok, so maybe i dated three sometimes four girls in one go but they were just to pass time with. They didn't mean anything.

Geez, i am such a jerk. I checked my watch. 4:15. Hmmm... I wonder.....

_8:03_

I am so going to break my arm. I am so going to - Oh shut up. I sound like such a wimp. If i got Bella to belive me it would be worth it.

And why wouldn't she? Once she has heard my side of the story she will realise she has overreacted and come running back into my arms. Literally.

Well that's what i had been imagining anyway. Right, now i need to concentrate. If i put my leg there. Yeah that should work.

I hoisted myself up and then realised i had forgotten the stones. hmm, ok if i tighten my grip there. Yes perfect. I knocked three times and waited.

Bella's expression turned from confusion to fury in a spilt second.

"What are you doing in my tree Cullen?" She hissed.

"What's with the last name swan?" I teased realising a second to late that she wasn't talking to me.

"We're on last name status now so get lost," She told me going to close the window.

"Wait!" I shouted. This was not going how i planned at all. I grabbed her hand to stop her closing the windowbut she yanked it back as if i had burned her.

I stared at her in shock and then burst into my story.

"Listen she came at me from behind and i had my eyes closed. I thought she was you Bella i really did." I said it all in one breath and i knew it sounded pathetic but it was worth a try.

Her face showed indecesion and i breathed a sigh of relive. However, then she laughed a bitter and sarcastic laugh which didn't sound like her at all.

"I thought she was you. It's got to be the oldest line in the book i thought you could do better then that Cullen," She sneered my name and shut the window before i could stop her.

Ok, that did not go according to plan.

_BPOV_

I waited until i was sure he was gone before breaking down crying. I so wanted to bealive what he said but the fact that i saw them with my own two eyes changed things.

I stil wanted to be with him. Shame on me i suppose.

_Next day._

as i walked in the canteen i walked straight past the popular table and walked over to the cheerleading table.

I had sat at the popular table for more then two weeks made new friends and now i had to leave it all behind.

As i sat down i heard the topic of conversation - Edward Cullen. Just the subject i needed right now.

I heard someone come up behind me and closed my eyes. If it was someone having a gloat i don't know what i would do.

"What are you doing?" The person said. I turnt round quickly to see a smiling Alice.

"Your supposed to be down at the fotball pitch and if you didn't want to be down there why aren't you sitting with us?"

Her mini speech raised two questions in my head. I asked the least important one " why should i be down at the football pitch?"

" TO be a god girlfriend and support your man," Alice replied laughing. This made me ask the second question.

"Don't you know?" "know what?" Alice asked looking confused. "About me and Edward." I was very aware that everyone at the table had stopped talking and was listening to every word i said.

Alice glanced around the table. "Come over here," I swear sometimes she could read minds.

She lead me over to her table and i was relieved to only find jasper and rose there.

"So what happened?" She asked.

"He cheated on me." I whispered so quietly i didn't hear it myself.

"What?" Alice said.

"He cheated on me." I said it louder this time.

"What?" Alice said covering her ear with her hand. I saw Edward come into the canteen with Emmett in the corner of my eye.

"He cheated on me." I repeated.

"What?" Alice was laughing now.

"HE CHEATED ON ME," the whole place went silent and everybody stared.

**A/n: once again sorry for the long wait.**

**Hope you enjoyed.**

**REVIEW!**

**Love you louds,**

**Paige.x**


	20. The Truth

**A/N: I AM SOOOOO SORRY! I had my exams this week and i had to spend most nights revising. Trust me, I'd rather be on fanfiction. Half term soon though so lots more updates coming up.**

_BPOV._

I hadn't realised i had stood up but as soon as i realised i sat back down. Everyone was still staring and i was sure that there was no doubt about what i was talking about.

Alice was shaking her head. "No no he wouldn't do that," She seemed to be convincing herself more then me.

"well I walked in on them so," I whispered but i knew she heard. Rose came over and gave me a hug then before i could stop her she marched over to Edward,  
who was staring at me as if i had just annonced the end of the world, and slapped him right across the face.

This was when the babble finally broke out. A few boys laughed but mostly girls started to talk among themselfs it was obvious they were talking me though.

Edward was standing at the door but i had to get out of here. I knew the tears would come soon and i didn't want to be embarresed any more then i already had.

I quickened my step as i got to the door but i wasn't quick enough. Edward grabbed my arm and the babble died out instantly.

"Bella, how many times?" He whispered in my ear. Is it still possible that after everything he hd put me through his touch still electricuted me?

I pulled myself out of his grip.

"Emmett please?" He asked Emmett. What was he talking about? Emmett looked at him as if he were crazy for a second then sighed.

"For her benefit only," He said. Again, What? Emmett suddenly grabbed both of my arms and pulled them behind my back. It was tight enough so i couldn't move but it wasn't hurting me.

"What are you doing?" I asked. Emmett shushed me and pointed to Edward. For some mad reason he was climbing on the table. Ok can i ask HAS THE WORLD GONE CRazy?

I was about to ask this when Edward shouted " Right everyone listen up!" This however was completely UNNESSESERRY as the whole place was already silent.

"You proberly already know me-" He ws cut off by Mike Newton standing up "Who doesn't?" He laughed. Edward acted as if he hadn't spoken. " Heartbreaker! It is not a good thing though." Tyler Crowley stood up "There is nothing wrong with dating the hottest girls in school man,"

I had no idea what point Edward was trying to get across but it wasn't working. " Yeah there is because -" Again he was cut off. This time by Eric something.

"Dude, So you've ditched her," Jerked his head in my direction " Move on to the next one." "Yeah, I'm free tonight." Stella Price shouted. Does she have any pride? Why do i ask such stupid questions?

"Yeah but that's my point i don't want to move on to the next one," Edward Continued. I finally realised what he was doing. He was about to ruin his reputation and tell everyone He 'loved' me. Even after everything i couldn't let him do that. Why? I still loved him.

"Edward stop!" Emmett let go off me and i ran forward. "No it needs to be said," He told me. Why wasn't he listening to me? For crying out load i was trying to help him.

"Listen to me, " I hissed. I grabbed his arm and yanked it down. He wasn't ready for it though and tripped. He only managed to stop himself falling from grabbing onto my arm.

When he was upright he breathed "Finally." Before i could register what he was saying he was kissing me. Oh how i missed this. I forgot everything and found myself sinking into it.

My hands found there way to his hair and he pulled me closer by the small of my back in response. I opened my mouth and felt his tonuge enter.

I totally missed- agghh WHAT AM I DOING? All the reasons for our argument came flooding back and i pushed him away as i started crying.

Edward looked totally confused. Don't blame thought i had took him back and now i was crying. Must think there's something wrong with my head.

"I'm sorry," I whispered as i ran out of the canteen. No-body but edward had seen or heard me. When i was far enough i leant againest the nearest locker and slid down it until i was sitting on the floor. How was i meant to walk away from Edward when i loved him so much my heart ached and when his kisses did that to me? I was such a mess.

I heard footsteps in the distance but i didn't pay any attention. Why would i? I was having a crisis here!

"Sweetie?" The voice was familier so i looked up. Kate. Jessica and Tanya were behind her. "There's something we have to tell you," she continued. I could tell from the tone of voice that whatever it was she didn't really want to say it.

I wiped my tears with my sleeve. "yeah well i'm a little busy," I tried to laugh. Didn't work.

"It's about Edward," Tanya informed me. Kate threw her a dirty look. "What happened to take it slowly?" She hissed. "No." It wasn't Tanya that spoke but Jessica. "She needs to know and there's no point beating round the bush."

I hated it when people talked about you when you weren't there. "Ok what am i missing?" I asked.

"Come with us," Kate grabbed my arm and pulled me up. I followed her ( what choice did i have? ) and was surprised to see we were heading down to the Ict suite.

"Well," Tanya started when we had reached a computer at the far end, "i may not be good at Maths or English," I nodded so she threw me a dirty look before continuing. "however i am fantastic at technology, so..." She pressed a button and my mouth fell open. There on the screen was Edward.

I knew it was the day he cheated on me because i knew what he was wearing. Not that i paid attention or anything.

When the clip ended (with edward running after me) i was left shell-shocked and confused.

"I can't...i mean i....what was...?" i couldn't even form a sentance. They must have got what i was getting at though.

"Well, i didn't 100 percent trust Sasha," Tanya told me. yeah that didn't help the confusion. "So i put a camera on the room to make sure she did her job proberly but as you can see she set him up,"

Pieces were starting to come together now. "WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR HE LOVES YOU AND DIDN'T CHEAT ON YOU GO," Jessica was out of breath by the end of her rant.

I finally got it. i ran faster then my legs could carry me. Luck was with me (that didn't happen often,) Edward was at his locker getting his stuff for next lesson.

He didn't see me but he must of heard me because he turnt around. When he saw it was me he looked shock but he didn't have a chance to say anything before I kissed him.

"i know and I'm sorry," I whispered. He was silent. Had i ruined my chance?

He kissed me then proving my worries were false. "I love you," I breathed into his neck. "I love you too baby," He whispered in my hair.

I knew that everything was going to be alright because i had Edward by my side.

**A/N" Ok so more of a filler chapter and not one of my favourites but....... They may be back together but there is plenty more drama to come including a trip abroud to meet Edward's granparents.**

**I do need ideas about where abroud they should go so ideas are needed.**

**REVIEW!**

**Love you loads**

**Paige.x**


	21. What Trip?

**A/N: Hey.x I wanted to get this up as soon as possible. Lol.x I had so many ideas on where to send them. Thank you to:**

**MrsSadhbhPattinson**

**xoxoWishICouldSparklexoxo**

**MagdulkaCullen**

_BPOV_

Of course Alice was thrilled. I was the best thing that had ever happened to her brother. Her words not mine. She had also wondered why i had taken him back but when i explained it was all a misunderstanding she was fine. Emmett. Well Edward told him what had happened and he had started calling me sis.

"Earth to Bella," Alice laughed waving a hand in front of my face. "Oh sorry, i was miles away,"

"I know,so how about it?" Alice asked. Uh oh i had no idea what she was talking about. "Sorry what?" Alice did look annoyed at me but answered me anyway.

"Shopping!" I groaned. "i'd rather not." I said while running behind Edward who had just entered the room. I was in the Cullen's kitchen.

Edward looked confused but let it go as i wrapped my arms around his waist. Alice sniffed a couple of times and stuck her bottom lip out.

"Edward you're girlfriend is being horrible to me," She whined. "What she do?" His tone was concerned but i saw a hint of a smile.

"She won't let me take her shopping," She sounded like a 2-year-old who didn't get their own way. "See," I whispered in Edwards ear.

"Well that's what you get for being friends with Alice," He whispered back. Good help he was.

"Oh come on you need new clothes anyway." Alice told me. How dare she! "Actually my wardrobe is fine," I huffed. Edward brought me round to his front and put his hands on my shoulders.

Alice rolled her eyes. "Yes-s-s" She dragged out the word. "But for the trip your going to need bikinis and-" "Wait what trip?" I cut her off. I felt Edward freeze behind me. What was going on?

"You know the one to meet my grandparents," alice said slowly as if she was speaking to someone with mental issues.

"Alice I haven't," Edward started but i cut him off with a "What trip," I was growing annoyed now.

"You haven't invited her have you?" Alice turned to Edward with a hand on her hip. Edward scratched the back of his head. "Well, i haven't got round to it."

"oh well i'll tell her then," alice said facing me. "But i wanted to," Now Edward was the one whining. "Well you were to late," Alice told him.

See what i mean about the whole talking like your not here thing. "Hello, i am still here you know," Edward and Alice looked at me as if they had really forgotten i was in the room.

"Bella would -" Edward covered Alice's mouth with his hand therefore cutting of her speech.

"Bella would you like to go to Paris with my family and myself?" He asked me. Ok freeze. What? That was sudden. Did i even want to go? Yes that was a silly question i would do anything with Edward. There was a more pressing problem though. Would Charlie let me go? That i wasn't so sure about.

"ow!" Edward's voice made me snap out of my thoughts. He was holding his hand and from the satisfied look on Alice's face i was positive she had bit him.  
How old was she?

"So do you want to go?" Alice asked. "Yes but-" I started but she cut me off. "No buts! If you want to go then it's simple. " Ha yeah right.

"Charlie!" I said simply. It was no good starting with but. Alice rolled her eyes. "That won't be a problem."

"Actually Alice," Edward started putting an arm around my waist. " The chief of police may not be too happy about his daughter his only daughter i might add going to France for the weekend with her boyfriend."

I just stared at Edward. Alice of course had an answer. "I'm sure he will be fine," Ok what planet was she living on. I mean Aliceland sounded great but she needed to come back to Earth for a second.

Alice put her hands on her hips and glared at me. I cowered behind Edward. She looked really scary when she did that.

"Well it's not has if it's going to be six teengaers on their own. I could understand that, but we're going to see our grandparents and our parents will be with us. Oh and Charlie really likes Carlise. Finally, He won't be able to say no to me" Alice finished her speech with a smirk on her face.

It took a moment for all that information to sink in. "Wow," Edward breathed. Wow didn't cover it.

"You're still unsure aren't you?" Alice asked me. Her voice was calm but i could tell she was started to get annoyed with me.

"Come on," She said before walking out the front door.

"Where-" Edward put a hand over my mouth. "sshh, I swear she has super-hearing." I laughed at his reasoning. Soon he was laughing with me.

"Stop laughing and GET IN THE CAR!" We heard Alice shout from the car.

"See," Edward whispered into my ear causing a shiver to run down my spine. I couldn't help it. I turnt around and smashed my lips to his. As i kissed him i realised that nothing was standing in our way anymore. That stupid plan was forgotten about. I can't believe i even agreed to that in the first place and all i had to concentrate on was being with Edward.

"GUYS GET IN THE CAR!" Alice screamed. I broke away from Edward and headed to the car. "Well done, your learning," Edward said nodding his head.

I stiffled a giggle and climbed in the back with Alice. I saw Edward pout slightly and i stuck my tongue out at him.

As he started driving, he turnt the radio on. I recognised the tune. I loved this song. I started to sing along just as Alice did.

I _know you love me, I know you care,_  
_Just shout whenever and i'll be there You want my love, you want my heart._

We carried on like this until it got to Ludacris' part where we both messed up and dissolved into giggles.

"Er Guys.." Edward interupted.

"Yes," Great. I have hiccups from laughing so much.

"We're here!" Edward laughed.

Oh, that drive went quick.

I got out of the car but Alice pushed me back into it. "Let me speak to him first," She turned to Edward "You better wait too."

She danced to my front door and picked up the key from under the plantpot (how did she know that was there)

She was only in there about eight minutes and she came out with a pout on her face. Oh man.

"It's okay," I said quickly.

"What are you talking about?" She asked me. "YOur coming."

What? Oh my God. YES!

"Thank you thank you thank you." I screamed running over and hugging her. This wasn't the sort of thing i would normally do but i AM SO EXCITED!

"Your welcome. Let's go.!" Alice said equally excited.

"Er Go where." I asked.

"SHOPPING!"

Excitement gone.

A**/N: So i went with Paris but i spent ages deciding. Thank you so much to all of you who gave me ideas.**

**REVIEW!**

**Love you loads,**


	22. Meeting Mercy and John

**A/N: Hey.x So this set three days after the last update.**

**Also i tried uploading pictures for the story onto my profile but for some reason it won't save. I will keep trying though. I want you to see Sam. So cute.**

**Thank you So much for reviewing and favouriting my story. It has been more successful then i would ever have imagined.**

**Also these are Esme Parents and i know Esme is not french but...**

_BPOV_

Oh My God.I'm going to Paris. Oh my God. I'm going to Paris. Oh my God. I'm going to Paris.

Edward squeezed my hand. We were already on the plane and i was so excited. For the past three days Alice had dragged me round the shops buying all sorts of new clothes for the trip.

There were a few bikinis i had to put my foot down on though. They just showed to much skin. I hated being too bare in a bikini. It makes me think that everyone is staring at me.

Rosalie and Jasper were coming with us so i wasn't the only non-relative going. On the down side they had both already met Edward's grandparents so i was the only new person going.

Edward had sworn that his grandparents were going to love me and confused about why i was so worried.

"er Bella love," Edward interrupted my thoughts. "mmm," I replied looking up at him. I suppose i would never get used to his perfection. I mean his face still took my breath away.

"we're about to take off." He informed me. I had already told him that i hated the take off. Mainly because of the fact of my ears popped. I hated that feeling.

I buried my face in Edwards Chest. I heard him Laugh so i smacked his chest lightly. He chuckled and then started stroaking my hair. I sighed.

"Bella, love, wake up." I felt Edward shaking me lightly. I sat bolt upright. I didn't even remember falling asleep. Wait i slept the whole time?

I glanced at Edward to see him laughing. Oh no. I must look a right mess. I tried to wipe my mouth without him seeing to see if i had dribbled at all.

"Don't worry you look beautiful." Edward laughed. Ok so i maybe could of done that abit better. I touched my hair to see if it felt like a haystack. It didn't. Ok i was fine.

"Come on," Edward held his hand out. I took it and pulled myself up. Well i tried to. There was something holding me back. I looked down. Of course, it was the seatbelt. I blushed with embarressment. Edward just laughed at me.

I unclicked it and stood up. Edward pulled me off the plane and led me over to the rest. Rosalie came over and gave me a hug. I hugged her back but it was kinda awkward as Edward still had my hand.

"Where's Alice?" I asked when we broke apart and i realised she wasn't there. Jasper pointed to the sweet shop. "She has to get her sugar." He shook his head but he was smiling.

Alice walked out then with her arms full of sweets. "What?" She asked innocently when she saw us all staring at her. "Nothing," Jasper said kissing her cheek

"we better get going," Edward said looking at his watch. "Alice told them we would be there by 2pm," I went to pick up my suitcase but Edward took it.

"I can carry it you know," I said crossing my arms. "I know, but i want to carry it," EDward flashed me his crooked grin so i gave in.

It took another 45 minutes to get from the airport to Edward's grandparents house. When we pulled up outside i could not believe my eyes. It was the most beautiful house i had ever seen (and the most expensive)

"Do you like it?" Edward asked helping me out the car. He sounded nervous. I shook my head. His face fell.

"Love it?" Alice asked coming over to the car. I nodded. I saw Edward let out a breath. I smiled.

Alice pulled my hand out of Edward's "Come on their dying to meet you."

This is about where the nerves kicked in. Edward was walking next to me but suddenly with a flash of white and brown Edward was on the floor.

"what?" I said turning away from Alice who was doubled over with laughter.

"Getoffemesam" Edward muttered.

Oh. The flash of white and brown was a dog. A very cute king charles spaniel dog at that. "'s his name?" I asked Edward who had just gotten up off the floor. The dog was still going crazy though.

"Sam." Edward informed me. "He's always been like that with Edward ever since we first got him," Alice told me.

"He is so cute." I bent down as he ran over to me. "He likes you." Edward stated. "That's pretty unusual." Alice told me.

"Come on," Edward said grabbing my hand and pulling me into the house. Sam was still at my heels.

We entered the kitchen (wow) and i let out the breath i was holding. "Nana?" Edward spoke to the lady who had her back to us. She gasped and put her hand to her heart. She looked just like an older version of Esme.

"Eddiekins, i've missed you," She said coming over to hug him and grab hold of his cheek. I had to stifle a giggle. Eddiekins? Edward went made at Emmett for just calling him Eddie.

"I Feel so unloved." I heard Alice say from Behind Edward. "Ali!" She cried running over to hug Alice. I must say I prefer the name Ali then Eddiekins.

"Aww, Sweeie your so skinny! Where is that daring Jasper." She asked. Great, so Jasper had made a good first impression.

"Well," ALice started. "He's right here." Jasper called entering the kitchen followed by Emmett and Rosalie. Edward's grandmother squealed at the sight of all the new visitors. She ran over and hugged them all.

Just then the door opened and in walked a man that i guessed was Edward's grandfather. He did a double take at all the people at the room and then spotted me.

"Well, who's this lovely lady?" He asked. All eyes turned to me as I blushed. "This," Edward said wrapping an arm around my waist, "Is my fantastic girlfriend Bella Swan."

Guess what i did? I blushed harder.

"Well, it's a pleasure." He told me kissing my cheek. "Thank you."

Edward's grandmother ran over and pulled me into a bonecrushing hug. "Isabella. Beauty. It suits you," She told me. And i thought i couldn't go any redder.

"vous avez le c ur" She told me as Edward looked down at me. Edward blushed and Alice laughed as everyone else in the room including myself looked confused.

"Please call me Nana or Mercy." She told me. I knew which one i would use.

"Go on the you all better go get settled." Mercy pointed to the stairs. Edward and myself were the last one to head up the stairs. "Bella,Edward" We both turnt. "Keep the door open ok," Edward's granfather winked. Oh god.

EDward just laughed and ran ahead up the stairs.

"Edward," I called. "Yes?" "What does vus avez le coeur mean?" Edward blushed and put his hand to his hair. "You have his heart." He whispered. Awww.

"I love you too baby," I said as i ran up after him.

-X-

I was laying in bed. Dinner had gone very well and I loved Mercy and John. They were so welcoming.I looked over at Edward sleeping and sighed. I swear he was even more beautiful when sleeping. If that was possible.

I realised i was very thirsty so i crept out of bed and downstairs. I entered the kitchen to find that someone was already there.

**A/N: Don't worry it's not some crazy murderer. It is one of the six.**

**Also i'm sorry but i will be away untill Tuesday with my grandparents and they don't have internet for some wierd reason so there won't be any updates until then. SOrry.**

**REVIEW. I want to have alot of emails when i get home. **

**Love you loads,**

**Paige.x**


	23. Being in Paris

**A/N: Thank you to the people you wished me a good time and my grandparents house it was great.**

**ALot of you have asked who is in the kitchen so i got this up as soon as i could so you could find out.**

**Hope you have checked out the picture of Sam on my Profile. I have also uploaded Bella's Dress and the resturant. (your know what i am talking about when you have finished this chapter)**

**Enough Chit-chat.**

BPOV

I had to laugh at the sight in front of me. I could tell he was trying to cut the bread but he looked like he was going to cut the loaf in half rather then cut off a slice.

The entire kitchen was a mess. He dropped the knife then and jumped back with a yelp.

"What are you doing?" I asked. He spun round like lightning and jumped when he spotted me.

"Geez, you nearly gave me a heart attack. How long have you been standing there?"

"How long have you been trying to make a sandwich." I asked.

"Well," he said scratching the back of his neck. "A while," He admitted. "Mercy makes a mean sandwich and i'd thought i would try to make a Jazz special,"  
Jasper told me.

"Yeah, well, your Jazz special isn't going to well, here let me help." I said taking the knife.

"No,No,No, I can do this." He told me. "Just sit down before you hurt yourself," I rolled my eyes. "Yes madam," he sat down.

"Mayo?" I asked. "Plenty please," He replied. I realised then i had never really had a conversation with Jasper even though he had always been there if that made sense.

"Tada," I said presenting him with the sandwich. He took a bite and groaned. "Mmm, the Bella special is the best i have ever tasted." I laughed and his voice dropped to a whisper. "Just don't ever tell Mercy i said that,"

"No worries," I told him. I sat opposite him. "You and Edward are perfect together you know," I looked up surprised. That was random. "Really?" I asked.

"Yeah before you he was with girls for the sake of it. You know?" I nodded so he continued, "None of them meant anything, everyone could see that, Then you came along," He paused to take a bite of his sandwich or to make it more dramatic i'm not sure.

"The way he looks at you, he really loves you Bella," I blushed and he smiled.

"What about you and Alice?How long have you been together?" I asked. "We started dating two years ago." "Wow," I said. I didn't know they had been together that long. And that was long for high school.

"Yeah, it was weird for Edward at first, his best mate dating his little sister. After the whole 'Break her heart, Ill break you face talk' he realised how i felt about her."

"You really love her don't you?" The words were out of my mouth before i could stop them. Jasper laughed at least i hadn't offended him.

"More than my life. I haven't told her though." I gasped. "You mean?" "Yep," Jasper nodded. "neither of us have ever said i love you."

Wow. I would of thought they had. I mean it was so obvious.

"You should tell her," I said standing up. "You think?" He said looking up. "Definatly, it's obvious she feels the same way." Jasper smiled. "Well, i better be off," I said pointing to the stairs. He nodded.

"Wait, One more thing," I said spinning round. Jasper raised his eyebrows. "Am i enough for him," I whispered the words but i knew he heard them because he stood up.

"Of course, your the best thing that's ever happened to him. Come here," He opened his arms. I laughed and gave him a hug. I can't believe i had never had a conversation with Jasper.

"So is this why you left me upstairs. So you could make out with my best mate?" We broke apart to see Edward on the stairs with an amused expression on his face.

"Uh oh, Caught red handed," Jasper joked. " I'm gonna," He said before going upstairs.

When he was gone i ran up to Edward and smashed my lips to his. I could tell he was surprised. Afterall he hadn't heard what Jasper had said.

"We better go to bed, it's nearly three am," Edward said resting his forehead againest mine.

"K," I was too breathless for anything else.

"Ladies first," He smirked.

**( A.N: I was going to end it here but i decided to give you a longer chapter.)**

The next day i woke up to Edward gone and Alice basically jumping on my head.

"Wake up Bella, What are you doing in bed?"

"Saving the world," I said. Why does she ask such stupid questions. What does she think i am doing in bed?

"Get up," Alice whined. "Alice, you act like such a child sometimes," Rose said walking into the room. ( Great more people to see how i looked in the morning)

Alice stuck her tongue out. " See," Rose laughed.

"Er, what are you all doing in here?" i asked.

"We have to go out." Alice told me. "Go out where?" I asked dreading the answer. "Shopping," Alice said in a dur tone.

"No,NO,nO." I said pulling the covers over my head. "Yes,Yes,Yes,we have to," Alice said pulling the covers back.

"We don't have to, you just want to, there is a difference." I told her.

"Of course she wants too that's alice for you," Rose said. Alice glared at her but she continues anyway, "But we do have to, read that note i'm sure it will say something," Rose pointed to my bedside table where a note i hadn't seen before was sitting.

I grabbed it. It was addressed to 'My Bella," Three guesses who it is from.

My love,  
I will not be long but i have a surprise for you and i need to make sure everything is ready, Go with ALice and Rose, you won't regret it later,  
I love you Baby, Edward. xxx

When i had finished i had a smile so large i looked like i had slept with a coat hanger in my mouth all night.

I got up. "I'm coming," Alice clapped her hands together while Rose just smiled.

"Where is he taking me?" I asked as i got clothes out of the cupboard. I saw Alice eyeing them but she didn't say anything Thank God.

"We have been sworn to secrecy and we only know half of it anyway." Alice told me.

Well, great now that's all cleared up.

"Ahhh, please i hate surprises." Alice just smirked. She looked so much like her brother when she did that.

"sorry, our lips are sealed." I groaned. She could be just as stubborn as me when she wanted to be.

When i ready we all headed downstairs where Mercy was already in the kitchen.

"Boys," She said throwing her hands in the air. "Er what?" Alice asked.

"One of the boys must of tried to make something last night. The entire kitchen looked like a bomb had gone off." She told us.

Opps, Jasper and myself had forgot to tidy up after ourselfs last night. I couldn't help but laugh though.

Mercy turnt to me and i stopped laughing in case she shouted at me. She was smiling though.

"Bella, darling, Don't you look stunning. Did you sleep well?" She asked me.

"Yes thank you," I replied. No need to tell her about the sandwich.

"Well, you better be off. Alice can turn nasty when it comes to shopping," She told us.

"I'm not that bad," "Oh you are," Rose,Mercy and myself all said at the same time.

Alice huffed and stormed out of the house. "Go on then girls i'll speak to later," Mercy laughed. It didn't take us that long to get to the shopping mall and it was fantastic. I'm sure thats not what Edward meant though.

We had barely parked the car before Alice was out of it telling us where to go. Most of the people spoke French so Rose and myself let Alice do all the talking.

In one shop Alice came in with me in the changing room so we could both try a dress on. WE were both in our bra and knickers when someone walked in on us.  
I blushed bright red while Alice just laughed.

It took us two hours after that to find a dress Alice classed as perfect. Even though i didn't know where i was going i had to agree. It was gorgeous, suited me and i loved it. I swear, Alice has a gift when it comes to Clothes. It was Emerald green and came to just higher then my knee. (Pic on profile)

We got back to the house at 2pm where Mercy made us lunch. I had to agree with Jasper her sandwichs were delicious. It was 3pm by the time Edward got home. As soon as he walked through the door i flung myself at him.

"I missed you," I whispered. "I missed you too, love," He murmered into my hair. "Aww," Rose and Alice cooed from behind us.

"Well, that was embarrassing," Edward laughed. "Well, you better get ready,"

"what time are we leaving ?" I asked lifting my head form his chest. "Six, oh wait it's Alice that needs three hours to get ready," His tone was sarcastic so Alice glared at him. I put my head back on Edward's chest but Alice had over ideas.

"Come on then," She said pulling my arm.

"What? Alice we don't need three hours to get ready that's just stupid," I said.

"No it's not and blame your boyfriend for putting the idea in my head." "ALice, i've only just got back can i spead some time with my girlfriend." Edward moaned hugging me from behind.

"No you can't, your have plenty of time together tonight. so come on," She said pulling me out of Edward's embrace and up the stairs.

"Love you," I called down. I heard a faint "I love you too" and an "aww" from Mercy.

"Sit down, don't move, I'll do hair Rose you do makeup." Alice ordered. With that they started the torture.

-X-

You know when i said you didn't need three hours to get ready? Yeah, turns out i was wrong. Alice made every minute count somehow. At the end of the three hours i felt relaxed, comfatable and confident.

I was just about to walk out when "Wait! One more thing," I turnt round to see Alice pointing to the mirror. I didn't want to ruin the image that i had in my head but my curiousty got the better of me and i looked in the mirror.

W-O-W! It was like a different person. The dress looked fabulous and my legs looked longer. My make-up looked nautral and my hair was curled. Alice and Rose were geinus'.

I took a deep breath, gave ALice and Rose a kiss on the cheek and walked down the stairs. Edward was by the door ( dressed in a tux i may add. Must be very posh where we're going) I saw his jaw hit the floor when he saw me and smiled. I never had that effect on people. That went to my mother.

"um..Shall we go?" He asked when his jaw was back in it's original position. I nodded and he took my hand and kissed it before helping me into the car. I resisted the urge to ask where we were going the whole way. When we pulled up outside i realised what Edward meant about not regretting going shopping. Everyone in the resturant was dressed in designer labels.

"Welcome to," Edward said opening my door "pavillon de la grande cascade" (Pic of my profile.)

"Wow," i said brushing down my dress as i got out of the car. "Shall we," Edward asked giving me his arm. I took it and we entered the resturant. Have i said Wow already?

when we had finished our dessert Edward grabbed the Rose from the middle of the table and put it in my hair. "Did i mention how stunning you look tonight miss Swan?"

"No i don't believe you did," I teased. Edward came over to me then and gave me a quick kiss and then-

OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD!

got down on one knee. "Isabella Swan, i love you with all my heart will you do me the pleasure of-

NO! NO! I DON'T WANT THIS! SURE I LOVE HIM BUT I DON'T WANT TO GET ENGAGED! I'M 17! NO NO NO

"Coming somewhere else with me." He finished smirking. I let out the breath i was holding. "of course," He sat back down. Still smirking.

"Did you honestly think i was going to propose?" I nodded while taking a sip of my drink. How leant forward.

"Would you of said yes?" Oh god. I leant forward too. "Edward i love you but i'm not ready to get engaged." There that sounded ok.

He leant back and let out a breath. "Good because i did not want you to be forever pestering me about getting married."

I couldn't help it. I laughed. "no worries." He leant forward again and gave me a kiss.

"Come on i do believe you agreed to coming somewhere else with me." He paid the man and we both got back in the car.

"Bella," He said slowly. He wanted something i was sure of it. "Will you do something for me?" See, i'm never wrong. "Depends" I told him.

"Will you let me blindfold you?" agghh i hated those things when my friends and myself used to play blind man buff as kids i would also be the one who would fall over.

"only because i trust you," i told him getting out of the car. We were in the middle of no-where. "but i swear if you leave me here you will NEVER hear the end of it," I promised. Edward just laughed. Hey i was being serious.

"I promise i won't leave you here," He said "alone," He added.

We walked for ages but it must of only been about 6 minutes. Still i kept quiet.

"You can open your eyes now," Edward whispered in my ear while taking my blindfold off.

I opened my eyes.

OH MY GOD!

**A.N: Sorry but i will not be updating until i get at Least 90 reviews.**

**So yeah it was Jasper in the kitchen. Also there are pics on my profile.**

**REVIEW!**

**Love you loads,**


	24. A New Heart

**A/N: Wow. When i said i wouldn't be updating till i got 90 reviews i didn't realise i would have have to update the day after.**

**Hopefully, some surprises in here that you didn't see coming. Thank you for all your lovely reviews. They are what keep me going.**

**Check out the poll on my profile about this story.**

**Here's chapter 24:**

BPOV.

We were standing on the most fantastic beach i had ever layed eyes on. It was like the ones you only ever saw in movies. You know, where the sand is golden and the waves are sparkling blue.

There were candles everywhere. I turnt to face Edward with tears in my eyes. No-one had ever done anything like this for me before and i was shocked.

"is it that bad?" Edward said. He must be refering to the tears. "Oh, Edward. It's perfect." I said giving him a kiss that i tried to leak all my feelings through.

He took my hand and led me over to a spot on the beach. "Mercy and John own this beach so i thought we could borrow it for the night," Wait. Back up a second.

"They own the beach?" Seriously. Who owns a beach. It would cost thousands wouldn't it. EDward nodded. "Look, i didn't bring you here to show off or anything,  
i bought you here to show how much you mean to reminds me." He said reaching in to his pocket and scooting closer to me.

He took out a rectangular blue box and handed it to me. Oh my God. "No, i can't take this." I told him shaking my head.

"But I want you to have it," He said. "Please," why did he have to say that. He must know i can't resist him when he does that.

"Fine," I said opening the box slowly. My breath got caught in my throat as i saw what was in the box. It was a pendant. A heart hung form the chain.  
(pic on profile)

"It's beautiful." I whispered. "Just like my heart it's yours." Edward told me. "Put it on for me please?" I asked. He took it from my fingers and fastened it around my neck.

A feeling of love surged through me and i turnt round and gave Edward the biggest kiss i could. "If i asked you for something would you give it to me?" I asked moving my hands to his neck.

"Anything Baby. What do you want?" He asked bringing his hands to my back. "you," I said as i statrted unbuttoning his shirt. He froze.

"Are you sure?" He asked me. "100%" I told him, "Please?" With a groan he gave in.

-X-

I woke up the next morning with the sun beating on my back. I rolled over smiling into Edward's side. "morning." He kissed the top of my head.

My phone rang then ruining the moment. "Leave it." Edward said pulling me closer. "I can't it might be important." I told him grabbing the phone.

"BELLA!" i pulled the phone away from my ear where the voice on the other end was so load. "I swear if you don't get back here now i will personally come down there and drag you by your hair. And i don't care if you are naked." Alice screamed.

"Darling, calm down," I heard Jasper say in the background. Then i realised. "We will be right there." I told her before hanging up. "Come on,Get up," I said pulling Edward up.

"Alice is going to kill us if we don't get back quick enough. We are going back to Forks today." As soon as the words left my mouth Edward jumped up.

"Man, i totally forgot," He said gathering all his clothes together as i did the same. I pulled my hair back into a messy ponytail. I had last night's dress on, my hair was back to its normal wave and i bet my makeup had run.

We got home about twenty minutes later. Alice was waiting outside with a massive smile on her face. What? I thought she would be mad at us.

"Don't worry, I have already packed your bag but i left out clean clothes and your toothbrushes." "Thanks sis," Edward said entering the house. I went to follow him but Alice held me back.

" I have something to tell you." She sounded really excited so i followed her into the garden.

"What's up?" I asked sitting down on the bench. Alice took a deep breath. " Bella your the first person i have told so..." I felt honoured at that.

When she could of gone to Rose who she has known so much longer she came to me.

"Jasper told me he loved me." She smiled. "Oh my god! That's great Alice." I said getting up and giving her a hug.

"Girls come on," Jasper called. "We gotta get going," I laughed at the expression on Alice's face when she heard it was Jasper. Now for the flight.

-X-

"Can I get you anything?" The flight hostess asked Edward. Was i imagining the double meaning in her words?

Eww. That smile made me feel sick. Did she not see me? Or ws she going to flirt with Edward while his girlfriend sat right next to him?

"We good thanks," Edward told her. As she walked away Edward started laughing. "What's so funny?" I asked confused.

"Don't worry baby, you don't need to grab my thigh when other girls are around i only ever pay attention to you."

"I do not-" I started but then i realised that my hand may have edged towards his thigh. "Oh."

"Just realised that you did?" Edward asked.

I put my head down so my hair was covering my blush. "Love you." Edward said.

-X-

We got back to the Cullen's house and i collapsed on Edward's bed. "I am so tired." "I'm not surprised," Edward brought the last of his bags in.

"You didn't realy sleep alot last night."Edward winked. Does he like making me blush?

"I better get home." I told Edward. "let me drop you,"

I jumped out the car after giving Edward a quick kiss.

"I'm back," I called out as i entered the house.

"Bella." Charlie came into the kitchen and gave me a big hug.

"How was France?" He asked. "Great." It was better then great but i don't think he needs to know all i got up to.

The phone rang then and i picked it up.

"Hello?" "Bella?" The voice on the other end asked.

No it couldn't be-

**A/N: So this chapter was more of a filler chapter and i am not to happy with it but now i can write about better stuff.**

**Coming up: Jasper has a pool party and Tanya , Kate and Jessica have some news for Bella. So no the plan has not been forgotten.**

**Check out Bella's pendent and the poll on my profile.**

**I am going to be doing a new story and if you would like to see the summary let me know and ill pm it to you.**

**REVIEW!**

**Love you loads,**


	25. Pool Party

**A/N: So you wanted to know who was on the phone so like always i tried my best to get this update up as quick as possible.**

**My new story will be up later it's called duet with the enemy. Please check it out.**

**Thank you to those who reviewed and did my poll. So far Tanya is the favourite. hmmmm..**

**Finally, school starts again next week which means i won't be able to update as often but i will try my best.**

**Chapter 25: (wow 25 chapters already.)**

"Mom?" I asked surprised. Since i came here i had not had any contact with her. She must want something. She always does. Uh oh. I hope she don't want to come to Forks. I can't have her ruining my life again.

"I need to tell you something." Now that i was listening i could tell she was crying. "My heart's been broken." Oh, of course. Mom always goes for the heart-  
breakers or the people that are already married.

"Not that you'd know what that's like." She was refering to the fact that i had never had a boyfriend in Phoenix. Sometimes, i could really slap my mother.

For the next hour and a half i had to listen to how she had fallen in love with a guy named Phil had dated him for 2 months only to find out he was married with two kids. That's typical my mom that is.

When i put the phone down i let out a sigh of relief. I don't think my mother has ever seen me as her daughter. Just someone to chat with when she gets dumped.

"I'm going to bed," I shouted out to Charlie before i remembered he had gone to a friend's house.

-X-

DING DONG.

I don't remember setting my alarm , i thought , as i woke with a start. Then i realised that it was the door. I threw on my dressing gown slipped into my slippers and headed downstairs.

I opened the door to a smiling Alice. I should of known. "Alice, what do you want?" i wasnt trying to be rude but in my defence i had only just woke up.

"Good morning to you too." Alice said sarcasticly. "so you better go get ready because your coming to Jasper POOL PARTY!" She screamed sitting on the kitchen top.

"One-OW. Two- this is Forks. Who has a pool party in Forks?" I asked.

"Well, Jasper does. Look outside Bella. It's boiling. It's like the only day in the whole year that we can have a party. So plllleeeeaaaasssseee come!" She said pouting.

"Is Edward going?" I asked crossing my arms. Alice rolled her eyes. "Yes you lover boy is going." I blushed and she laughed.

"Ok," Then i realised. "alice i havn't got a swimming costume."

"Well, i have." Alice picked up the bag that i didn't realise she had. "Tada." She pulled out a black trankini that didn't show to much skin and had a heart on the front. In one word - Perfect.

When i had put it on i realised that my whole back was bare. "You look great," Alice said walking in the door. "thanks," I said "for the compliment and the outfit.

"Your welcome," She told me giving me a hug.

We got to Jasper's house at about 12 and the sun was still shining. What a miracle!

I spotted Edward right away talking to Emmett and Jasper. Alice linked her arm through mine and we strutted over to them.

"wow, you look - wow," Edward told me. "thanks - I think." I laughed kissing his cheek while Alice gave Jasper a hug.

"I'm off to find Rose because to be honest i feel like a loner." Emmett told us backing away. Until Rose came up from behind and jumped on his back.

"Hey sweetie." We all laughed at the surprised look at Emmett's face before going outside.

Wow. Jasper's pool was massive. However i was planning on staying dry. There must of also been about 30 people including Kate, Jessica and Tanya who i sent a small wave.

I was flicking through a magazine when Alice started.

"Edward do you ever brush your hair?" she sounded so innocent.

"don't diss the hair Ali how many times do i have to tell you."

"I was just asking." Alice huffed then before any of us saw it coming Edward picked her up and flung her into the pool.

"ALice broke the service and screamed "Edward you jerk."

He turnt back to face us. "not the hair oh not my fabulous hair," I teased.

"Right that's it." Edward said walking towards me. Uh oh.

"no no i didn't mean it." I said panicking.

He didn't listen though he picked me up and threw me into the pool while Emmett and Jasper holwed with laughter.

The pool edge was really slippery.

"help me," I said putting my hand out to Edward.

As he grasped my hand i pulled as hard as i could managing to pull him headfirst in the pool.

As soon as he was in, Alice started attacking him.

"Jasper Help." She called so Jasper jumped in.

Soon Emmett and Rosalie were in the pool too and we were all laughing.

"I need to get a drink." I said getting out the pool. "No you can stay in," I said as i realised Edward was going to get out after me.

I walked into the house alone where i headed to the drink table and poured myself some Coke.

"Bella," I turnt to see Tanya, Kate and Jessica all behind me.

"we need to talk to you."

**A/N: Uh oh.**

**Coming up: Why do they need to talk to Bella and planning Edward's 18th birthday party.**

**Sorry that it was soo short i promise the next chapter will be longer.**

**Please check out my new story.**

**REVIEW!**

**Love you loads,**


	26. The DVD

**A/N: Sorry but there was a problem with my internet and we couldn't work out what was wrong with it but it's all better now.**

**Thank you so much for all your reviews. Also thank you to those who checked out duet with the enemy.**

**Alot of you have an idea about what's going to happen on Edward's birthday and i had this part of the story in my head for ages so im not going to change it but hopefully you won't be disapointed.**

**Finally. i changed my mind about the date so the pool party was 2 weeks after the trip to France. Sorry if this confuses people but can you go along with it.**

**So, i won't bore you with a massive A/N.**

BPOV.

I sighed. Could They not get it into their thick skulls that i didn't want to work with them any more?

"Fine but can we go somewhere else?" I asked i didn't want anyone to overhear. They nodded so i went to the garden made a lame excuse to Edward and the others, then headed to the park across the road.

"Ok so what do you want?" I asked annoyed.

"We want you to come back to the plan." Tanya said. Like always she wasn't beating around the bush.

Ok, so now i was Really annoyed. I mean come on. Hadn't we already had this conversation?

"well, i don't want to." I told them straight out. Kate took my hand but I pulled it back. I was sick of all three of them and I can't believe I had ever agreed to working with them.

"But Bella, we worked so well together i mean look at this," Jessica said pointing to Tanya as Tanya got something out of her bag.

What are they doing now? Tanya handed me a c.d case and i took it and found that the disk said Edward Cullen must die on. Geez, this is way to complicated for me now.

"Ok, what is this?" I said exsperated. Kate looked happy that she had got my full attention.

"Tanya recorded everything we did. Remember?" She can not be serious, " And this is all the tapes put watch it and then come and talk to us."

With that they all walked off. I headed back to the house people in the park were starting to look at me funny in my swim-suit.

"So did you get it?" Edward asked as i sat down on the side of the pool. I remembered that my excuse was that i was going to the corner-shop to get a mag.

"oh, they didn't have the one i normally buy." I made up.

"Oh that's ok, i'm sure ALice has got it at home." He said getting up and putting an arm around my shoulders.

"I think i'm going to go 's getting chilly." I said standing up. It was getting cold but that wasn't why i wanted to go home. If i'm honest i wanted to watch the D.V.D. Obviously i wasn't even thinking about working with them again but i was still curious. I mean, wouldn't you be?

"Ill drop you off." Edward stood up.

"Nah, your ok, stay and enjoy the party." I said giving him a peck on the cheek and then running out of there.

I wanted him to come back with me but i could hardly watch the D.V.D with him sitting there down could I?

I got home within 10 minutes and headed straight to my room.

I slotted it in and watched as the credits started. Credits? Seriously? God these girls!

-X-

I pressed stop on the D.V.D

That D.V.D had everything on it. The very first video, The first date, the first time Edward and Myself said I love you and much much more. I was honestly shocked at how much i had seemed to hate Edward when all this started. It looked like i was ready to rip his throut out. I was also shocked at how good an actress i was or maybe i had fallen for him right from the beginning and just didn't know it. Ugh. This was playing too much in my mind now. The plan was behind me and i didn't ever have to look back.

I glanced at my watch. 12:30pm. When did it get that late?

It was Monday tommorow so i figured i should go to bed so i wasn't tired.

I layed down on my bed and fell asleep thinking about Edward.

-X-

I rushed out of the house flinging my bag over my shoulder. I was so distracted that i didn't even notice the car sitting in my driveway until it honked the horn.

"What's wrong?" Edward said coming up and giving me a kiss. I kissed him back then pulled away.

"We can't. We're gonna be later." I murmered againest his lips as he had kissed me again.

"Get ready sooner next time." Edward groaned climbing into the car. I laughed at his wounded expression before becoming serious after he glared at me.

By the time we got to school we wasn't late any more. Edward drove like such a maniac. But i love him anyway.

The morning went quickly and before i knew it it was lunchtime.

I was just about to sit down at my table when Alice steered me away.

"Football, remember." She said.

Being the Captains girlfriend i was expected to be there for every match. I don't mind. It gets me more time to see Edward.

I was barely on the pitch before Edward ran up and kissed me. To soon he pulled back.

"Bella, i would like to introduce you to the newest member of the football team,"

**A.N: Next chapter will be up asap.**

**Any ideas on who it is?**

**Check out my other story please and my poll. **

**REVIEW!**

**Love you loads,**


	27. Edward's Birthday

**A/N: Hey.x So I am kinda excited about this chapter.**

**It's Part One of Edward's Birthday Party. ( eekk)**

**So I won't talk for ages since there's a long AN at the end. ( Please Read )**

BPOV

The guy in front of me was tall and muscled. He had dark hair and dark eyes. He looked me up and down and smiled. In other words , he checked me out and liked what he saw. Well, two words for him - Get Lost.

"Bella," Edward introduced us " This is Jacob Black. Jacob this is my Bella."

I smiled at Edward saying ' My Bella ' but Jacob saw this as encourgment and leaned forward and kissed my cheek. I felt Edward's arm around my waist stiffen so i rubbed circles on his back to sooth him.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Jacob smiled. Ok, seriously , that smile was starting to freak me out.

"You too," I spoke through gritted teeth. I had only known the guy a few minutes and he was already driving me mad.

"I'm going to head back." I told Edward.

"Yeah, that's cool, i'm gonna get changed anyway." He leaned forward to kiss my cheek but i brought his lips to mine and gave him a long lingering kiss.

Ok, so i admit it was kinda so Jacob to see i was taken but i wanted a kiss too.

"Love you," I told him as i backed away. "Love you too," Edward called.

I rounded the corner but not before i heard Jacob say "That's one fine chick you have there," And Edward growl.

It was walking round that corner that i bumped into Jessica, Kate and Tanya. Man. Well i had to speak to them sooner or later. I would of chose later but...

All three of them waited for me to speak. I took the D.V.D out of my bag.

"I love him and he loves me nothing can change that," I felt like i had been repeating myself alot lately.I went to set off but Jessica grabbed my arm and laughed.

"He didn't fall in love with you. He fell in love with the person we made you. Do you think he would of looked at you twice if you were still that shy no-body you turnt up as? I think not."

I felt like i had been slapped in the face. So i couldn't stop the anger that was about to explode out of me.

"Maybe not, and yeah i thank you for that. But i'm still Bella Swan. The same person i have always been. Another thing. Your all obsessed with Edward. Either with getting back with him or getting revenge on him. It's Pathetic. This whole thing was stupid and i am actually ashamed i ever agreed to it. But i'm done with it and done with you all."

I threw the D.v.D in the bin then walked away.

-X-

"What are you getting Edward?" Alice asked running up to me.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"For Sunday." Alice said in a dur tone. I could tell she thought i was acting like a spas. I had to think. Today was Friday so what was going on on Sunday?  
I thought but i still come up with nothing.

"Ok, so what is going on on Sunday." I asked again.

"You mean you honestly don't know." Alice looked shocked. " I can't believe no-one told you. It's Edward's birthday."

It took a few minuets for them words to register but when they did i jumped up from my chair.

"What? Why didn't no-one tell me?" I was in shock.

"Edward doesn't like making a big deal out of it. However everyone else does. Like on Sunday we are throwing him a party. Everyone is going."

"Well i'm not." I mummbled.

"What? Why?" Alice screamed.

"Because i have no idea what's going on." I replied.

"Let me fill you in." Alice said.

That is how i spent the next two hours listening and discussing party arrangments.

-X-

Sunday morning i woke in Edward's arms. He was still asleep so i decided to wake him with a kiss. It didn't take long for him to weave his fingers through my hair and pull me closer to him.

I smiled againest his lips then pulled back. I jumped out of the bed and laughed when i heard Edward groan.

I grabbed the bag in the corner of the room and ran back to him.

"Happy birthday." I layed the bag across his bare chest.

"Baby you didn't- " I cut him off by pressing my finger to his mouth.

"Yes, i did and it's not much any way so just open it."

He took out the card and laughed when he opened it.

On the front it had a picture that i took in France of Edward messing around showing his muscles. The writing above it said 'To the Sexiest boyfriend ever.'

When he had read my message he put it down and reached for the present.

I suddenly got very nervous. What if he hated it? Now that i thought about it it was a stupid idea.

I went to take it back but He had already opened it.

"Thank you," He whispered. It was a collage of pictures of us. Messing around, Kissing, posing and everything else.

"Did you make it yourself?" He asked me.

I nodded and blushed. what if he was only being know like when you get that dreaded christmas jumper from Gran. then you have to wear it all day because she made it herself and you feel gulity if you don't.

Edward kissed me long and hard and my worries vanished.

He started tickerling me then and wouldn't stop until i begged him.

When we finally went downstairs, Jasper, Alice , Rosalie , Emmett , Carilse and Esme were already in the kitchen.

"Happy birthday!" They all screamed.

I felt self-concious but felt better when i realised they were all in their pjs as well.

The only difference was that i was wearing Edward's shirt but then i realised that Rose was wearing Emmett's stuff so i sat down and stopped worrying.

Esme served me some pancakes and sat down.

I laughed with everyone else when Emmett fell out of his chair and managed to spill the honey everywhere.

I was the luckiest girl in the world.

However that was all about to change.

A**/N: Ok so the chapter you have all been waiting for is coming up next. Lots of Drama.**

**Please don't hate me for bringing Jacob into this story. There is a reason.**

**Also I hope your glad that she finally told the girls straight. A few of you have been waiting for her to do that for a while.**

**So yeah, Next chapter all the drama will begin so please bear with me if it takes long to get up. I want it to be perfect.**

**REVIEW!**

**The next Chapter will be up quicker.**

**Love you loads,**

**Paige.x**


	28. Edward's Party

**A/N: Hey everyone. Finally an update. Lol.x**

**Enjoy the chapter.**

**BPOV**

"We're gonna have a real good time." Myself, Alice and Rose sang as we got ready for the party.

"Everyone ready?" I asked as i applyed gloss.

"You bet," Alice handed me my bag and we headed out the door.

We climbed into the limo ( yes a limo ) and had a glass of champagne each before we reached the party.

"There's the boys," Alice pointed to the bar and a flame of jealousy rose inside me as i realised Edward had two girls draped over him. It cooled as i came closer and heard what he saying to them.

"No girls honestly i'm not interested." He spotted me. "Bella, my beautiful girlfriend whom i love so much." He pressed his lips to mine.

"I know that was all for their benifet but i am going to enjoy it anyway." I whispered into his ear." I need to go loo. I'll be back in a minute."

"Do you want us to come with?" Alice gestured to herself and Rose.

"No, I'm pretty sure i can handle going to the toliet on my own." I laughed.

I pushed my way through the dancing as i spotted sign i felt a hand close around my mouth and drag me into the dark by my hair. Certain this was not anybody i cared about i bit down hard. The hand let go at once.

"Well, that wasn't very nice was it?" The person whispered in my i was thrown into the wall. A shooting pain in my stomach made me bend over.

I looked up with my eyes stinging to see who my attacker was.

"You!" I hissed. I stopped clutching my stomach and stood up ignoring the pain. "But- You were meant to be Edward's friend he trusted you." I couldn't believe it.

"I know but you see," He didn't finish his sentance instead pressing his lips to mine.I pushed his chest but he was too strong. I lifted my leg to kick him but he pushed it back down. This was like the James thing all over again.

"What do you think you are doing Jacob?" Edward's voice made me breath a sigh of Jacob lifted his head i saw Edward had Jasper and Emmett on either side and ALice and Rosalie in the background.

"Well, It looks as if i am kissing your girlfriend." Jacob smirked before leaning down to kiss me again. He pulled back and licked his lips. Edward lunged at him but Jacob spun me around like a shield. Emmett grabbed Edward before he could collide into me.

"I swear - if you don't - I will." Edward was too angry to form a proper sentance.

"You know what I'm not even that bothered." He threw me to the ground and stormed off. Edward hurried to help me up and pulled me into his chest and stroked my hair.

"I am not," I said cupping his face in my hands "going to let this ruin your party. Let's dance." I grabbed his hand and pulled him to the dance floor just as 'Frisky." came on.

I knew he was bewhildered but i was not going to ruin his 18th. It's a big night.

The song finished and i needed a drink.

"I'm just gonna pop to the bar and i'll be back in a minute." I told Edward.

"Ill come with you." ALice drained her full glass and i rolled my eyes but i didn't say anything because i was freaked.

While Alice was talking to the guy behind the bar i felt someone tug on my arm. I turnt to see Tanya. Who invited her?

"Bella. I need to talk to you." She choked. I huffed.

"Tanya, just leave me alone. I am here to celebrate my boyfriends 18th birthday and to be quite honest i want you to leave."

I turnt back to ALice who was chatting to the man behind the bar.

"Bella, It's about the D.V.D." That stopped me. I whipped around and grabbed her wrist then pulled her over to a corner where i was sure we wouldn't be heard.

"Ok, tell me what this is all about." I hissed.

There were tears in Tanya's eyes.

"It's gone. I can't find it anywhere." She cried.

I laughed. "Of course you can't find it. I threw it in the bin." I went to move away from her but she grabbed my wrist.

"No,Bella, i took the dvd home again left it under my it's gone i searched the whole house for it. It's not there I swear."

I felt like i had been kicked it the stomach.

"If your lying-" I started.

"I swear I'm not." She interrupted.

I grabbed my hair. "Ok so what-"

"There you are. I've been looking all over for you." Edward wrapped his arms around my waist but i had never been less happy to see him. "So, the birthday boy has to go up on stage and i would really like you to come up with me."

I let out a breath. "Yeah sure let's go."

I shot Tanya a look then followed Edward. I tried to forget about the D.V.D i mean who could of taken it? Tanya mustn't of looked hard enough.

Edward grabbed the mic and the crowd went ?

"So hey everyone, i would like to thank you for coming and making this such a great evening. I would also like to introduce you, those who haven't met her,  
to my girlfriend Bella Swan."

I blushed and Edward pressed his lips to mine. I threw my arms around his neck while he pulled me closer by the small of my back.

He rested his forehead againest mine.

"I love you."

"I love you too." I breathed.

"Well isn't that sweet." I turnt.

"Of course Edward i didn't come to your party without bringing a gift." She held up a Cd case and i felt sick. OF course. Tanya said she had left it her bedroom. The person that took it had to be close to Tanya. Her sister.

Sasha

"Ever wonder why Bella was so hard to get? Or why she was always in discussion with Tanya, Kate and Jessica. All of them being your exes."

I ran forward before she could say anymore but Edward grabbed my wrist. I looked up eyes full of tears but his eyes were fixed on Sasha.

She slotted the D.V.D into the player and went to press play.

"SAsha," Tanya,Kate and Jessica all ran on to the stage. "Sasha please," Tanya begged.

"Sorry." Then she pressed play.

"Hey everyone this is operation Edward Cullen must die where Bella is going to Break Edwards heart.

_Switch screen_

_" She's only gonna break break his break break his heart."_

_Switch screen_

_" Oh she's coming. ( bella walks into room after makeover ) Now you've seen the new me."_

_Switch screen_

_" Bella,i'm taking you somewhere special to me."_

_Switch screen_

_"Bella I love you."_

_Switch screen._

_"Sasha: It was a joke to her."_

_End tape._

It was silent.

I turnt towards Edward.

"Edward, it was like that at first but i swear-"

"Save 's just more lies." Then he walked off the stage.

I turnt towards the crowd. I spotted Alice and Rosalie with eyes full of tears. Emmett and Jasper looking shocked.

Then something hit me. Then something else.

"Stop it she doesn't deserve this." Kate said as all three of them ran towards me.

Then everything went black.

**A/N: Sorry but i've had this in my head for a while.**

**Next chapter hopefully a twist you didn't see coming.**

**Until then..**

**Love you loads,**

**Paige.x**


	29. Didn't See That Coming

A**/N: Ok, so because i replaced my authors note with the last Chapter it didn't tell you guys that i had updated. So, if you haven't read Edward's Party can you please go back and do that now otherwise this chapter will make no sense. Could you please review it.**

**And Please don't hate me for the end of this chapter. I hope you didn't see it coming just like Bella.**

EPOV

I sat down on the stool behind the curtains and pulled at my hair. How could I have been so stupid? How could I have fallen for her so deeply.

I heard a scream and leant forward so i could see the stage. Not that i cared. Nothing was important anymore.

Bella had collapsed. I jumped up out of instinct but it hit me all over again. Stupid! Stupid!

I'd Kissed her. I'd fallen for her. I'd told her i loved her. I'd shown her the meadow. I'd slept with -

"Edward?" Alice was standing over me, her face tear-stained. Of course, she thought _She_ was her best friend she'd been lied to too.

"Alice." I croaked.

"I know," The tears slid down her face again and she raised a hand as if to pat my head but put it down again.

"I feel so stupid," I confessed. She came over and sat on my lap, wrapping her arms around my neck and resting her head on my shoulder.

"Don't! This is all her fault. She had us all fooled." We sat like that for a while before Alice got up and held out her hand.

"Come on, Emmett wants to see you." I took it and pulled myself up.

" Has my mascara run?" Alice asked. Typical Alice. I laughed and it felt wrong so i stopped. I shook my head and we made our way down the side stairs.

I glanced at the stage. I saw Bella being carried off by docters. what did i care? She was proberly just faking it like everything else.

You still care. The voice in my head told me. No. I'll get over it.

A flash of colour and i was pulled into a bone-crushing hug.

"Jeez, Give the guy some breathing space, Rose." As she pulled away, i saw my brother trying to put a smile on his face but failing.

"I can't believe -" She started but Emmett shook his head at her.

He put a hand on my shoulder. "Look at it this way, your one broken heart closer to finding the girl." All of us were silent.

"Emmett, where did you hear that?" Jasper asked. Emmett shrugged looking embarressed. "I don't know, one of Mum's magazines."

"Edward." I turnt to see my parents. "Edward, i know you don't want to hear this right now but Bella's not coming round. I think you should come and try to-"  
I cut my dad off.

"Your right. I don't want to hear that right now."

"Edward, please." My mum said.

"No mum, you want me to go and help her after everythings she's done. You must be crazy."

And i walked away from them all.

BPOV

"Be-ll-aaa." I heard someone distantly call my name. I knew what they wanted. They wanted me to come out of this darkness for them. But it was so hard.

Finally, i managed to open my eyes to find a blurry Charlie above me. I blinked a few times and my vision went back to normal.

"Dad?" I croaked. My voice sounded hourse.

"Oh, Thank goodness your alright." He fell into the chair next to my bed.

"what happened?" I asked.

"Er...Well, after you passed out, they couldn't get you to come back round again, so they ran a few tests and they know what's wrong."

"What?"

"They won't tell me. Whatever it is they said they need to tell the patient first."

The whole of the night before came back to me , making my chest hurt.

"Dad. Can i have a minute?" I knew he had been waiting for me to come round but i didn't want to break down in front of him.

As the door closed i put my head in my hands. What had i done? I should of told him the truth when i realised i was falling for him.

That way he would of known the truth and if he had shot me down it wouldn't of hurt so much.

I didn't get much time because my docter came in and i nearly had a heart attack.

Yes, my doctor was no other than Carlise Cullen. In other words the boy who's heart i had broken father. Well this should be fun.

"Miss Swan." He didn't look up from his clipboard. So , i was Miss Swan now.

"Dr Cullen." My voice was cold. well that's what he thought i was so i may as well live up to it.

"Miss Swan, from what your results show i am 100% sure what the problem is." He paused.

"And that would be..." I prompted.

"Miss Swan, Well , Your pregnant."

**A/N: ( Insert Eastenders theme tune.)**

**So i was really nervous about writting this chapter as there was so much heartbreak. But i had this planned from the begining.**

**PLEASE DON'T HATE ME!**

**I'm curious whether your on Team Edward or Team Bella at the moment so leave a review and let me know and why.**

**REVIEW!**

**Love you loads,**

**Paige x**


	30. No Matter What

**A/N: Sorry for the lack of updates and i do have aload of reasons but i can guess that you all just want to read the story not my AN so i'll get straight there.**

**So most of you were on team Bella, some couldn't decide but none of you were on Team Edward. Interesting.**

**BPOV**

**It **took a few seconds for it to sink in.

"What?I mean..I can't...did you...PREGNANT?" I couldn't even form a full sentance.

"Miss Swan, everythings ok." He tried to calm me but i couldn't focas on what he was saying.

I was seventeen. I could barely look after myself. I mean look at the mess i had gotten myself into. Oh. My baby's dad hated me. And it's grandfather was sitting in the room right now. I glanced up as i thought this. Did he know? Had he done the math?

He stood up. "I'm saying this not as your doctor but as Edward's father." Well this was going in an interesting direction. "I know that your relationship was all just a game to you but he really did love you. So to cheat on him was just completely out of order."

Back up a second. He thought i had cheated on Edward? He didn't know this was Edward's baby? Edward's baby. I like the sound of that. Focas Bella.

"No, i didn't-" The door flew open and Tanya, Kate and Jessica came bursting through.

"Are you okay?"

"We are so sorry."

"Sasha was so out of order."

They all spoke at the same time but i couldn't concentrate. Carlise shook his head and walked out the room.

Tanya ran up and gave me a hug. "I am so sorry. I never thought Sasha would do something this evil."

"It was going to come out eventually." I tried to sound indiffernt but i could still hear the pain in my voice.

"To make up for it we bought you a bag of treats." Kate placed the bag on my tummy hard and i threw back the covers and raced to the bathroom and vomited into the toilet bowel.

I rinsed my mouth out and headed back to my room. All part of being pregant i guess. Wow, me pregnant. I couldn't get my head around it.

I placed my hands on my stomach. Wow there was a baby in there. An actual baby.

"Bella are you ok?" Jessica asked.

"I'm fine." I said. I was 100% going to keep this baby and no-one could change my mind.

_Three Day's Later._

"Here let me take that for you." Charlie took my bag and tried to open the door.

I had just been discharged from hospital but Charlie still didn't know that i was pregnant. I was going to tell him eventually but i just needed the right time.

I ran straight to the house phone to check if there was any messages. No luck.

"Bell hon, You can't keep waiting for him to call." Charlie told me softly. I hadn't heard from any of the Cullens since Carlise had told me i was pregnant.

"I know." My heart still ached every time i thought of him but he needed to know that i was carrying his child.

I slowly made my way up to my room only to be hit by a picture of him and i together.

I needed to tell him and even if he pushed us both away i still needed to let him know. He wanted nothing to do with me i knew that but i have to give a chance with his child.

Right where are my car keys?

EPOV

_'How do you get up from an all time low?"_

The music blasted in my ears as i started at the ceiling while laying on my bed.

I had literally been like this since that night. I knew she was in hospital but Carlise just told me she was ill.

I didn't want to know anyway not when it would bring all the memories back.

I glanced at my wall. The collage she had given me for my birthday was still there.I couldn't bring myself to tear it down because no matter how much i hated her this moment in time, deep down i knew i still loved her. And i hated myself for it.

I want to see her but i don't. I want to kiss her but i want to scream at her. I want to get rid of everything that reminds me of her but that's the reason i wanted to keep it.

I rubbed my face. My head was so messed up right now.

I don't think i can deal with anything right know.

"Edward," Jasper popped his head in "Bella's here."

**A/N: So i wasn't going to do that Epov at the end but i just thought i would give you alittle insight into his mind and it would make the chapter longer.**

**I know this is a filler and it sucks but i will make the next chapter better i promise.**

**And don't get your hopes up for a kiss and make up because it is not going to just be that easy.**

**Review! (Boy or girl? - or is it too soon for that?)**

**Love you Loads,**

**Paige x**


	31. Get Of My Porch

**A/N: There is a poll on my profile about this story and the baby so go and check it out. I wanna know what you guys think.**

**I can't believe that there is already 31 chapters. This story has gone so quick. **

**EPOV**

I sat up so quickly I smashed my head on the shelf above my bed.

I hissed in pain as my eyes began to water. Damn, that was one hard shelf.

"Ouch." Jasper said. "You think?" I was in so much pain I almost forgot what Jasper had come to my room for. Almost.

"Who's at my door?" I couldn't believe what i had just heard. How dare she show her face here. She wouldn't. But at the same time i wanted to see her.

No you don't! Yes you do! No you don't! Yes you do! I was arguing with myself and losing. I am totally cracked.

"Bella." Jasper half-whispered. "Do you wanna see her or.." He left his sentance hang. I ran my hand and took a deep breath.

"Tell that selfish little..." I let my sentance hang too "that if she doesn't get off my porch in the next thirty seconds i will make her."

Jasper flinched. "You don't mean that."

I closed my eyes. "No, i don't i wanna..You know i don't even know if i wanna see her or not all i know right now is that she betrayed me and lied and it tore me apart." I knew i sounded like a complete girl but i couldn't help it.

Jasper put his hand on my shoulder. "Maybe another time then." He stood up and just as he reached the door he turned back. "I really am sorry man, i really am."Then he shut the door behind him.

**BPOV**

1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8. I tried to calm my breathing. Jasper hadn't even let me open my mouth before heading upstairs. I wasn't sure whether to leave or not but he had left the front door open which means that he must be coming back. Or bringing someone back with him. My breath stopped.

What exactly was i going to say to Edward? I hadn't really thought this out. I couldn't exactly come straight with 'I'm pregnant. Oh in case you were wondering your the father.' Could I?

I heard footsteps and held my breath but it was Jasper alone. I felt my heart drop. I hadn't realised how much i needed to see Edward until this moment.

"He doesn't want to talk to you Bella so if i was you i would go home." Jasper's voice was colder than i had ever heard it. He hated me too.

"You hate me." I stated trying not to burst into tears. This plan had ruined everything. I had lost my best friends, my second family and my boyfriend.

I saw a flicker of emotion in Jasper's eyes. "I don't hate you i just can't believe what you've done. You really broke him and at the moment i'm not sure he's ever going to be back to normal. He really loved you. We all did, but the whole time it was just a game to you. And i really thought you were different Bella."

I felt tears fall down my face as he went to close the door. I shoved my foot in front of it.

"Please, you've got to let me see him. I need to talk to him,explain." Hesitation was in Jasper's eyes i could see it.

"what, so you can do more damage?" Alice asked coming to stand beside Jasper arms folded across her chest.

"No, i just need to tell him something really important. Please Alice."

"Tell him what exactly. That you never loved him? That your a sick, lying cow? Nah, i think he can live without that."

I tried to catch my breath from the sobs that were escaping. " Alice, i did love him. I still do with every bit of my heart."

"Oh save it. The lies and the waterworks. Just stay away from my brother and my family."

Then she slammed the door in my face.

My hand covered my mouth so they couldn't hear the hysterics i was having. They wouldn't listen to me. Were they going to believe i was pregnant? Or would they all think it was another lie?

I made my way back to my truck and tried to drive home. I didn't get very far. I pulled over and sobbed. I screamed. I was angry at Sasha, at Tanya, Kate,  
Jessica but mostly i was angry at myself. This was all my fault. I didn't have to agree with it. I should of told Edward.

I rested my hands upon my belly. So my baby wouldn't have a dad in his life. I would make sure that i gave this baby everything i had.

EPOV

I had heard it all. Bella, Jasper and Alice. I could hear Alice crying in the front room while Jasper was trying to comfort her.

It had hurt her to say that to Bella. Alice just wasn't that sort of person but she did stick up for the people she loved and in this case it was me.

I hated causing her pain.

Bella had said she needed to tell me something important. Was it another lie? No, she wasn't that good an actress but i wasn't going to ask her what it was.

From now on i was going to stay away from her. Forgot everything that had happened between us. Forget she was a part of my life for so long. I could do that.  
I would do that.

I entered my room and grabbed the collage of the wall. I threw it out of my window into the backgarden. I grabbed anything of her's. Pictures, clothes.

Then i made my way across to Alice's room and did the same.

Finally i made my way back to my room and got clothes out for school tommorow.

I wanted nothing to do with her. I will date other girls. I will go back to the way i was before she ruined my life.

She is nothing.

**A/n: Another short chapter. I know it's annoying but i have school tommorow and the amount of work i am getting is unbelieveable so i wanted to get something out there incase i don't have the time this week.**

**So It's not going to be easy for Bella to tell the Cullen's her secret. At the moment all there thinking about is forgetting each other. I already have how Edward is going to find out in my head but if you have any ideas let me know. I could change it.**

**I think the next chapter is going to skip a few months so that Bella is further along in her pregancy but i shall see.**

**Any of you watch x-factor? Who do you want to win?**

**Or Vampires Diaries. The CW wants to kill us Delena fans don't you think?**

**REVIEW! and check out my poll.**

**Paige x**


	32. Swan To Scum

**A/N: Sorry for the wait, I know where I'm going with this story, I'm just not sure how I'm getting there.**

**So I've changed my mind on how Edward is going to find out about the pregnancy. After lots of time spent talking to my best friends I have made a decision. Normally, their ideas are kinda insane but this one stuck but it won't happen in this chapter.**

**Not going to skip any time yet but might do next chapter as Bella is only a month and a half gone. **

**June 26th.**

BPOV

I shifted from one foot to the other infront of my wardrobe. What was I going to wear? And no I was not just talking about now. Today I had on a pair of Jeans and a pink top. Might as well get away with wearing my normal jeans before I get too big. That's what I was talking about. I didn't want anybody to guess I was pregnant untill I told the people I cared about.

When I did start showing I was going to have to wear loose tops and pants but the only things I owned like that were my sweats, which there was no way in hell that I was wearing to school, or a hoodie that had 'Wild Child.' printed on it. I could hardly go into school every day wearing a hoodie and no pants.

Why was I worrying about this so much? Well, I know what people are going to think of me. Just another teenager that was ruled by her hormones and got herself pregnant. However, it wasn't like that. When I gave my virginaty to Edward it was because I loved him more than anything and wanted to show him that. Yes, this baby wasn't planned but I needed it like I needed air to breath. This baby was something that Edward and I had made together and it was part of me. I was just waiting for the third month to pass so I knew that I couldn't have a miscarriage. A horror that kept me up at night. I walked more carefully and tried to never bump into anything. Stupid, I know. I also knew that, that wouldn't stop my baby from disappearing on me but I tried not to think about it.

Anyway, back to the clothes problem. I had no money to buy myself new stuff. I could hardly walk up to Charlie and say 'Dad, can I have some money please?" "Sure but what for?" "Well, I'm pregnant by someone that hates me so I'm worried none of my clothes are going to fit me."

It was likely that he would faint from shock. He knew it was unlike me to want to buy anything. I sighed and then glanced at the clock. 8:30 am.

Shoot. I need to get to school. I'll worry about this later. I grabbed a jacket and my car keys and headed outside.

It was rather cold for June. It was Thursday today and I had decided that I was going to face school. Of course, I hadn't spoke to anyone but Charlie since my encounter at the Cullen's on Tuesday.

I climbed into the car but my foot slipped and I felt myself falling. No. I grabbed onto the back of my truck and heaved myself up. Phew. I placed my hands on my belly. "Sorry about that. You ok in there?" No response. Of course not. It still didn't stop me from talking him or her. My baby was the only one who didn't know what I had done. The only one I could share everything with. Even if it was just the size of a pea or whatever.

I made it to school just as the bell rang which was my intention. At least now, I didn't have to face everyone in the hallways. I hurried to my first lesson.  
Science. Of all rotton luck. The only class Edward and I had together. At least I didn't sit next to him. Although, I had Art tommorow and I had to sit next to Alice. Calm Bella. I would deal with that when I had to. If I had to I would pull a sicky. I had been sick enough lately. Oh no. That was a bad idea. What if the nurse realised I was pregnant. Calm down. Like I said ( Or thought whatever ) I would deal with that when I had to.

I slid into my seat in the back row seconds before Mr Banner walked in. I liked sitting in the back row. Especially today. I knew no-one was staring at my back and whispering horrible things. Well, I knew that no-one was staring at my back. I glanced out the window. Bad idea. Edward sat beside it. I looked down and tried to concentrate on the lesson but in an amount of minutes my mind wandered off. I reached in my bag for paper and started doodling. My hand acted of it's own record and before I knew it I had drawn cribs and bottles and dummies all over the page. Geez. Could I think of anything else?

"Miss Swan?" Uh oh. I looked up to find Mr Banner and the whole class staring at me. Well, nearly the whole class. Edward suddenly found the window extremely interesting.

"Sorry. Could you repeat the question?" I asked quietly.

"Were you not listening Miss Swan?" He raised an eyebrow.

Well dur. That's why I asked you to repeat the question. Stupid know-it-all teacher. Ok that made no sense, I know.

"Oh, she was proberly just coming up with her next evil plan." A girl near the front said.

"Who's the victim this time Scum?" Another girl. Notice the change from Swan to Scum? Yeah not nice.

"Why did you even come back to school? No-one was missing you. Quite the opposite actually."

"Why would you do something like that to someone so nice like Edward."

"SCUM...SCUM...SCUM.." The whole class starting chanting. I felt sick. I bit down on my lip and blinked about a hundred times to stop myself from crying. A little help here Mr Banner?

"Class calm down. Stop it now." He shouted but he was drowned out by the continuous chorus of Scum.

I grabbed my bag and books and stood up. My eyes met Edward's for a second and I wondered in vain if he was going to help me but he just shook his head and went back to looking out the window. Of course. My eyes brimmed with tears and a few fell down my cheeks. I ran out of the classroom leaving the 'scum' behind me. As soon as I was out the door there was clapping and cheering from the classroom. Mr Banner didn't even come after me. I wouldn't of gone back with him but it would of been nice to know someone cared even a tiny bit.

I fell down and sat on a steps leading up to the Ict suite and sobbed. Why had I come back to school? Why had I let them get to me? Who wouldn't though?  
I couldn't get their jeering faces out of my head. More than anything Edward. The defeated look in his eyes as though he thought there was no point in helping me. I understand that he was hurting. At least he hadn't joined in. However, in my mind not helping someone that you had told you loved over and over was worse than joining in.

I tried to control the sobs that were wrecking their way through my body. I knew that stress was no good for the baby.

I looked down at my stomach and ran my hand over it.

"I'm sorry but mummy's just a little bit stressed right now. Don't worry it's you and me. You don't need a daddy because I am going to give you everything you need and I promise to never let any harm come to you and to be the best mummy in the world. You got that?"

"Er Bella?" I looked up slowly and gasped.

Oh Shit.

**A/N: NO IT IS NOT EDWARD! Just thought I'd make that clear as I don't want you getting your hopes up although it is a main character. I was going to make this chapter longer but I decided to end it there and torture you all because I'm evil. Sorry :P**

**Who do you think has caught Bella talking to her belly and how much did they hear? I wanna hear what you think.**

**So this Chapter was more Bella's thoughts then any real action but don't you feel sorry for her?**

**Also, hoping to reach the 150 review mark before I update. Hint Hint...**

**God, I'm Evil.**

**REVIEW! And check out my poll.**

**Love you Loads,**

**Paige x**


	33. Thrashing And Screaming

**A/N: Hey back again. I would just like to say that I was blown away by the last chapters response. I thought setting a number would give me a chance to relax but you guys topped it very quickly. I might have to leave you on cliffhangers more often. Hehe.**

**So most of you thought it was Alice with Jasper as a close second. With a few Tanyas and Rosalies and one Emmett. Interesting. Don't be disapointed if it's not the person you wanted as there is a very good reason I have chose this person. They will play a part in Edward finding out but that's all i'm going to say.**

_Still June 26th._

_BPOV_

I jumped up in horror.

"How long have you been standing there?" I asked. Surely I would of seen them so I tried to calm down. That means that they had only just got here so they hadn't heard anything that I had said. Hopefully.

"Long enough." He answered. And there goes all my hope. My heart dropped.

He sat down beside me and turned towards me with a worried look in his eyes. Must be worried about Edward as there is no way I could of caused that. Did he guess that it was Edward's? Time to find out?

"So.." I said unsure how to continue.

"Your Pregnant aren't you." He stated. It was really a question but I answered it anyway. There was no point denying it he had heard to much.

"Yes." I looked down at the floor and tried to blink back the tears that were threatning to spill, "but please. I know you hate me but you can't tell anyone no-one knows and I still need to get my head together." I stopped for breath.

"I don't hate you Bella." He told me shaking his head.

"Well, you should." I said lamely. Here was the first person that hadn't kicked me to the kerb and I was trying to get him to. What is wrong with me? Maybe I know that I don't derserve it.

He shook his head again. "I still see you as a little sister and I think that you should be given the chance to explain yourself."

I sat in disbelief for a second before changing the subject. Slightly. "Well are you wondering whether you are about to become an uncle or do you think I cheated on your brother?"

Emmett glanced up and smiled briefly. "There is no way that you cheated on Edward. I saw the way you looked at him. It was the same way I look at Rose because I love her and you loved him. You still do, Bella. So no, that baby is 100% Edwards. Am I right?"

I nodded and thought about what he said.

"You know. After that speech I feel like a complete and utter girl. Have you got any lip gloss?"

I laughed and then stopped myself quickly.

"Bella, you don't need to stop laughing. Laugh and if you want I'm here to listen. About Everything when you're ready."

I knew he didn't mean right this second but I trusted Emmett. He had been like my brother for months now. So I took a deep breath and told him everything. How it all started. The moment I realised that I had completely fallen for him. How I tried to get out of the plan and the test. How I wanted to tell him but was scared he would push me away. Finally, how I felt that night and finding out I was pregnant.

He listened. He listened to every word I had to say without interupting nor judging and I internally thanked him for it.

When I was finished he sat deep in thought for a minute and I wondered if this was the point where he would run off laughing and tell everyone my secret.

"Wait! So my dad knows that your pregnant but doesn't know that it's Edward's baby." I shook my head. I liked the way he said baby rather than 'it.' like some people would. However, two Cullen's knowing my secret before anyone else, that was risky.

He stood up and offered me his hand. I bit my bottom lip before taking it. I trusted him not to let it go at the last moment and leave me heading towards the floor.

He pulled me up. "Right. You need to talk to Edward and try to get this sorted-"

"I can't." I cut him off.

He put his hands on his hips and playfully glared at me. I bit back the laugh.

"I've tried. He won't listen to me."

Emmett relaxed. "Well, he will if his big brothers on your side." He ruffled my hair making me feel nine years old.

"Emmett I don't know. What if he won't listen and turns against you will you be able to not spill the beans then?" I really did want to talk to Edward but I couldn't do with another day like Tuesday.

"Bella, I swear I will make him listen. And if he don't? Well he's missed out on the chance of raising an awesome kid but I'll still be the baby's cool Uncle Emmett." He stopped and looked down at his feet. "You know, if you let me."

I weighed it all up. "Fine, but," I held one finger up before Emmett could start Happy dancing, which he had shown every sign of doing. "There are a few rules."

He looked at me confused. "What do you mean?"

"I mean. If this baby is a boy, you do not show him any bad magazines untill he is over the age of 30 and you do not give him tips on how to chat up girls. And finally you do not do any activites that will result in injury or death." I crossed my arms.

Emmett shook his head at me. "30? Seriously? I started when I was 10."

I glared at him. "Emmett! That is just wrong."

" Calm down. Just saying." Then he muttered under his breath. "She's sooo going to be one of those over-protective mothers."

I whacked his arm. "Emmett!"

"OW. Does being pregnant give you extra strength or something."

I gave him a big smile. "No, but dissing my parenting skills does."

"But you are." He muttered again. Did he not learn? I was about to hit him again when he stood back. Smart move.

"What if it's a girl?" I thought for a minute.

"Then just be gentle and do not give her an enlightment on a man's brain." I shrugged.

Emmett rolled his eyes and huffed. "fine."

"Good."

The lunch bell rang. We had been talking longer than I thought.

"Come on. We gotta feed that baby."

"Sshhh. What if someone hears you? Are you going to be like this all the time?" I asked half joking.

"I am this baby's uncle and if my brother doesn't get his head straight and realise that he still loves you then yes."

"You think he still does?" I whispered. Was it possible?

Emmett sighed. "Bella, what you did was wrong. I know that and so do you. Yes, he still loves you. He's been like the living dead the last few days and it has everything to do with you. If you love him as much as you do and tell him everything than you could both make this work."

"Well, I'll see. I need some more time." I walked off to the canteen.

Emmett ran up beside me. As we entered the canteen most talking stopped. I glanced towards my old table and found Alice, Rosalie and Jasper in deep conversation but Alice looked up spotted Emmett with me and looked confused. She said something to the other two and they both looked in my direction. Rosalie threw her arms out in a 'what are you doing?" gesture towards Emmett and Jasper furrowed his eyebrows while Alice looked livid. Emmett ignored them all whistling while grabbing a slice of pizza.

"Maybe you should go and sit with them." I offered. I didn't want him to feel like he had to sit with me just because he knew I was pregnant.

"Beelllllaaa." He cautioned not paying the slighest attention to his girlfriend or sister.

I saw Rosalie rise out of her chair and cringed. I looked away quickly towards the door. Which was a big mistake as Edward was walking in with Sasha hanging off his arm. I nearly vomited. Sasha? Really? Shouldn't he hate her? Besides she didn't even go here.

Edward led her over to his table and pulled out a chair for her. Rosalie sat back down with a look of disgust of her face. I was sure my face had the same expression but maybe with a bit more heartbreak. I looked back towards the food counter and put down the sandwich. I couldn't eat it now. Not without bringing it straight back up again. Emmett noticed and looked at me following my eyes. Sasha was now whispering in Edward's ear. Emmett coughed and looked away cursing under his breath but I couldn't pick up the exact words. I wasn't really paying attention to my surroundings anymore. In fact, I felt a little light headed.

I breathed in and out and was glad to feel everything go back to normal.

"Let's sit at the back." Emmett suggested. I followed him to the table and looked away as we passed my old table.

"Oh Bellaaaaaa." I turned and saw Sasha grinning at me while twisting an apple round and round in her hand.

Ignore her. Ignore her. I was pleased with myself as I carried on walking.

"Moved on to the next Cullen have we?" I spun round not believing what I just heard. The whole place was silent. I went to walk over but Emmett grabbed my arm besides I saw Rosalie rise with a deadly look for me or Sasha I wasn't sure.

Emmett spun me back round. "Drop it Sasha." He started to push me forward.

"I'd be careful with this one though. He already has a bitch." She nodded her head in Rosalie's direction who froze.

Emmett let go of my shoulders and we both turned back around. She did not just say that.

"Or are you not that interested in Emmett? Is it the Doctor you want to get close to?" I was beyond fuming.

I stalked towards her as both Alice and Rosalie did.

"You should of really not of said any of that." I told her while Rosalie and Alice nodded their agreement.

"What you going to do about it?" She tauted. I tried. I really did but I could not control myself.

I threw myself at her knocking her off the bench towards Alice and Rosalie who stood back with looks of pure shock. This girl was the reason I had lost everyone I cared about. She was going to pay.

I grabbed her hair and pulled. Extensions fell out. "Gee, get some real hair will you?" Rose shouted from behind me.

I yanked harder and she screamed out in agony. Good.

She rolled us over so that she was on top and her hand creeped towards my hair. I lifted my foot and shoved it into her gut. She fell back.

"That's what you get for hurting everyone I care about." I screamed.

I raised my hand to slap her face when strong arms circled my waist and held me back.

"Emmett get off of me." I struggled trying to get to her.

"No. Bella stop." He grunted as I tried to throw myself forward making him lose his footing.

Jasper helped him regain his balance as I continued to thrash and scream.

"BELLA! Stop you'll hurt the baby." He shouted.

**A/N: wow! Lots of drama in that last bit. I was bouncing in my seat trying to type quickly. So this chapter kinda wrote itself and I didn't even plan to bring Sasha back but she had to stick her head in. Do you hate her or agree with her?**

**Emmett didn't mean to shout that but it was the only thing that he could think of to get Bella to stop so it slipped out.**

**Next Chapter: Bella & Edward talk. Finally.**

**Please can we try and reach 170 reviews by next chapter. I'll make sure the next chapter has plenty of Drama if we do. Also if you want a sneak peak of the next chapter just ask in a review and I will send it as I am not 100% sure on when I will be able to update. Back 2 Skool Tomoz. UHHHH.**

**REVIEW!**

**Love You All,**

**Paige x**


	34. It's A Lot To Digest

**A/N: Hi, I have a slight problem. I broke my computer (by accident of course) but luckily my dad fixed it but now my parents only let me on it when It is needed. I.E: Homework. So, updates may be a little slower but I'll keep begging.**

**Anyway, I love every review I get and I do try to reply to them all to thank you all. However, I would just like to thank_ gldlys_ who does not have an account but still leaves great encourgment and is always checking for updates.**

**Quite a lot of drama happens in this chapter so don't say I didn't warn you. There may be some references that may offend some people but this was not my intention.**

**Finally, if you read the sneak peek then that will be in the next chapter as this one was long enough already.**

BPOV

I stopped screaming and turned slowly to glare at Emmett. I brushed several strands of hair out of my eyes but I couldn't talk, all that came out was a gasp.

I couldn't believe it. After everything I had promised. I felt betrayed.

"Bella, it was the only thing I could think of to make you stop." He took a step towards me but I took one back and held up my hand warning him to stay back.

"Bella?" It was Alice. I turned my head and she just stared at me for a moment. "Is it true?"

I couldn't answer. There was a lump in my throat.

"Well, of course it isn't true. It's just a way-" Sasha started getting off the floor.

"Shut up already. No-one cares what you think." Rosalie spat at her.

Rosalie took a step forward and then another until he was standing in front of me. She reached up and tucked a hair behind my ear.

"Bella, honey?" I covered my mouth to stop a sob.

"I can't...Not here...In front..." I couldn't get any more out but she understood.

She faced the rest of the room, all who were standing at us with a mixture of expressions. Mostly shock although I spotted Tanya shaking her head. Yeah, this wasn't part of your precious plan was it?

"All of you close your mouths and go back to your own pathetic conversations." She shouted. No-one was stupid enough to completely ignore Rosalie Hale so everybody turned back to their table but only a few started talking. The rest were still listening eagerly to us.

"Well, I can see this isn't going to work." Rosalie said quietly. "Jasper, Alice, Emmett, Bella and Edward make your way to H1. No one uses that classroom we should be fine. We need to get all of this sorted out once and for all." I hesitated but she pushed me forward by the small of my back.

"This is your chance to explain everything. Don't waste it." She whispered softly in my ear. I nodded. I was still overwhelmed by everything going on around me.

Jasper grabbed Alice's hand and they started to make their way out. I realised since Emmett had slipped I hadn't even glanced in Edward's direction.

I turned to see his reaction. He was staring at the floor, his face blank. "I'm not coming." He muttered. What?

Alice and Jasper turned back around and Alice sighed. "Don't...Don't be stupid Edward."

"Yeah, it's your one chance to get it all out of your system." Rosalie Added.

Emmett pulled his arm but he pulled it back.

"No. Alright? I'm sick of this.I'm sick of the lies. I'm sick of the way I'm feeling. I'm just...Sick of it." His voice cracked and my heart went out to him.

I stood forward and he looked up but didn't meet my eyes.

"Edward, Just come. I promise no more lies. Ask me any question and I'll answer it. You can even scream and shout at me if you want to but please just come."  
I pleaded.

"No more lies?" He choked. "No more lies." I clarified.

He finally met my gaze and I nearly gasped. The sparkle that I loved had disapeared replaced by a cold, dead look. I hated that it was my fault. I felt like hitting something. Perferably Sasha.

He stood up, brushed past me and headed for the classroom. I let out a breath and noticed Emmett staring at me.

"What?" I asked coldly. I still wasn't over the fact that he had outed me in front of the whole school.

"He just..." He shook his head and went over to Rosalie. What was that about?

"Rosie, what Sasha said..." "I know." She cupped his face in her hands and gave him a gentle kiss. I had to look away. There was too much love there.

"Come on. We all need to get this sorted." She jerked her head and I followed her out.

I was the last one in so I closed the door behind me.

Edward was sitting in a chair with his head down while everyone else was standing around the room. Rosalie spun a chair around and sat on it so her stomach was pressing against the back. "Okay, where do we start."

Alice looked up. "Well, the first thing we need to know is Bella are you pregnant?"

I took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Yes."

Alice closed her eyes and Jasper shifted from one foot to the other. Edward's head snapped up and he opened his mouth but Emmett stepped forward.

"I swear, if the next words that are out of you mouth are 'is the baby mine?' I will punch your pretty little face in."

Edward smirked for a second but then it wavered.

"Well, is it?" Emmett took another step forward but Rosalie put her hand on his arm.

I sucked in a breath as my chest hurt. I know other people think it but it was a hundred times worse hearing it from Edward. He really thought our whole relationship had been fake for me. Time to put that straight.

"Edward, I'm seven weeks. Do the math." I let that sink in.

"Paris..." He whispered.

"Yeah, remember the dinner, the beach and this." I yanked my necklace off my neck and held it up. Every eye flickered to it. "And then..." I trailed off.

I raised my hand to my cheek and realised it was wet. I lowered the necklace. "I haven't taken it off since you put it on." I whispered but I know he heard me because pain flashed in his eyes."So yes, this baby's yours."

I banged my head against the wall and it was silent. Everyone was trying to gather their own thoughts.

"What are we going to do with it?" Edward asked calmly.

Alice gasped and I felt like I had been punched. Was he suggesting that I got rid of my baby? Our baby?

Rosalie stalked across the room and a mighty SMACK echoed across the walls.

"How dare you even think about getting rid of that baby?" Edward's cheek was red. "I didn't mean it like that." He hissed.

"Well it sure sounded like it." Edward stood up knocking the chair back in the process.

"We all know there's only one reason your suddenly sucking up to Bella." Alice let out a mighty gasp and Jasper stepped forward.

"Man, that's my sister and that was out of line."

Rosalie looked ready to smack him again but Emmett crushed her to his chest and started to stroke her hair.

Ok, I'm definatly missing something here.

"What am I not getting?" I asked.

Rosalie raised her head from Emmett's chest and sat down on the nearest chair, grabbing his hand.

"Bella, I need to tell you something very personal and I hope you will not be disgusted with what I have to say." I furrowed my eyebrows. Why would I be disgusted?

I nodded at her encourging her to continue. I was about to tell her she could trust me but realised that might not go down well in this particular room.

She took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"Just under a year ago, I was at a club with some girl friends. Emmett was there, we had been dating about nine weeks. I headed towards the toilets. Alice asked if I wanted her to come with me. I told her I was a big girl and I would be fine." She paused taking another deep breath. I glanced at Alice whose eyes were glistening with tears.

"I felt someone behind me covering my eyes and I laughed thinking it was Emmett. I turned around but someone covered my mouth while another person dragged me out into the street. They ripped my jacket off so roughly the buttons flew off. I screamed, kicked, begged and pleaded but they wouldn't let me go."

She closed her eyes and Emmett squeezed her hand. Jasper was sitting on the floor with his head in his hands while Alice rubbed his back. I felt sick and I had a horrible feeling there was worse to come.

"Well, you can guess what happened next but that's not it and that's certainly not the worst part. A month later when I was finally starting to move on, I realised I was five days late. I knew it wasn't Emmett's. I hadn't let him touch me like that since the incident. I forbidded myself to even think of it. Another five days passed and I knew the worst had happened. Even so, I headed to a pharmacy far out of town and grabbed three tests. They all came back positive. I was deverstated. I sat in that bathroom crying for hours. What was I meant to do? What kind of future would this child have? I had horse riding the next day and I fell of the horse. I was horrified. What if this baby didn't have the chance to live just because I couldn't stay on a horse? I realised then what this meant to me. So I bought three more tests and prayed my stupidity hadn't cost a life. It hadn't. I breathed a sigh of relief and went home to tell my parents, Jasper and Emmett. I feared rejection especially from Emmett but I shouldn't of feared. They all stood by me." She paused to send a small smile at Jasper and Emmett and to take a deep breath.

I could tell the ending was coming and I realised I was holding my breath.

"Then one night I was in bed and I woke up with the sheets covered in blood. I screamed and Jasper came running in. He was the only one at home. Mum and Dad were at some dinner. He left them a message and drove me to the hospital. The whole time I was screaming and he was trying to get me to calm down but I knew.  
I could feel that there was nothing in me anymore. We got to the hospital and the doctors delievered the news that I already knew. I had failed. I had been unable to look after someone until it could look after itself. I kept telling myself it was all my fault. I was unreachable for days, weeks but thanks to my family and friends, I finally pulled through. And now we've come to a full circle." She glared at Edward.

"How dare you even suggest that I'm trying to use your baby to replace the one I lost." Edward had the right to look ashamed of himself.

I walked over and kneeled down next to her chair. "Rose, I am so sorry. I know that doesn't even cover it but I am. I really am."

I pulled her into a hug just as the bell rang. Had we only been in here for 20 minutes?

She pulled back and stood up. "Well, we didn't really get a lot sorted today did we? And we can't bunk off."

"How about after school we all meet up in the coffee shop on the corner?" I suggested. No-one answered. "You know, If you want."

Alice grabbed her bag. "Sounds good. I'll see you then." Jasper followed her out the door and with a nod at me so did Rosalie and Emmett.

I glanced at Edward. He hadn't moved. I walked over and unclenched the fist at his side. As soon as my skin touched his the familier jolt of electricity raced through me. I dropped my necklace into the palm and then closed his fingers around it.

"You have no idea how sorry I am." I whispered. "but you have to understand that I loved you with all my heart. I still do." I headed for the door but turned back at the last moment.

"We both know there's going to be a time when your going to have to make a choice and I beg you not to let this baby influence it."

Then I walked out closing the door behind me.

The rest of the day passed in a blur and people ran from me like the plague. There were a lot of rumors going round that I neither confirmed or denied and from what I could tell Edward and the others didn't either.

I stood outside the coffee shop in what felt like minutes later but was in fact more than two hours.

Edward was sitting at a table on his own while Jasper and Emmett were at the counter ordering. I couldn't see Rosalie or Alice. Either they weren't here yet or they were in the bathroom.

I walked in and to my embarresment a bell rang annoucing my arrival. Emmett and Jasper looked up and Emmett called "What would you like to drink?"

"Er...Just a hot chocolate." I replied digging in my jeans for loose change. I found about three quid and handed it over to Emmett. Well tried.

"No, don't be silly. It's on me. Are you sure that's all you want? Rose and Ali are getting some kind of Frappachinko or something." I laughed at his mistake but shook my head. "Hot chocolates fine though thanks."

I walked away over to where Edward was sitting and tried not to let his presence affect me.

I sat down and started playing with my napkin for something to do.

"Is it true?" My head snapped up. Edward was looking at me. "Is what true?" My first thought was the baby but surely he didn't think I was lying.

"That you really did love me?"

"Yes." I breathed. "Edward I'm not going to lie. You deserve more than that. At the beggining it was because I knew your type and I hated it. My mum would bring a player home every other night hoping that this one would be different. They never was. They would always leave before she woke up. I felt that no girl deserved that so when I met Tanya, Jessica and Kate I told them that I would get revenge if I was them and somehow I got dragged into it. We pulled stupid pranks at first. Putting hot sauce on your chips and messing up your locker-"

"That was you?" He asked in shock. I nodded then continued.

"Then we were at my house and I told them we should call it off there was no way we were going to make you look bad. Then they had a great idea. Get me to break your heart. I said no at first but they talked me into it. And so the games began. The first time we met was when you caught me after I fell of the pyrimad. Their idea obviously. I was mad at you for saying it was my fault and it that instant I forgot the plan and was totally myself." I paused.

"You know the funny thing was I don't ever think I was someone else. Even though I told them I was. You asked me to sit with you and I said no because I was still mad at you. You sent me flowers and chocolates and I thought it was all a way to get into my pants. Then you took me to the meadow and I realised you wasn't who I thought you were. I tried to convince myself that yes you were, it was all a game to you. Then our first kiss. I forgot the plan. Hell, I even forgot my own name I enjoyed it so much. I wondered if I was falling for you and thought about pulling the plan of but I told myself I was being stupid."

"It was the day I slept at your house that I realised that I was in love with you. I freaked. It wasn't supposed to be like this. I ran into Alice's room crying and told her. She comforted me and said she was sure you felt the same. After the James thing and you telling me you loved me I ran to the girls and told them it was off. They weren't going to let me go that easily."

"What do you mean?" He asked. I glanced at the bar and realised Alice and Rosalie had joined Emmett and Jasper. A girl gave them their drinks and as she looked at Rosalie, Rose started shouting at her. Edward followed my gaze and as the girl looked over at us I realiised it was no other than Sasha.

I blanched. If I had known she worked here, I would not have suggested it. I just couldn't get away from her. As she started walking towards us with my hot chocolate and other cup for Edward, Rosalie stepped in front of her and took the cups away from her. She said something then bought the drinks over herself.

"What is she doing here?" Edward hissed to Rosalie. Er Hello? Wasn't she your lunch date earlier today?

"Ignore her. We won't let her come over. You two continue talking, we'll stay at the counter." She was hiding it well but I could tell she was angry with Sasha. She gave us our drinks then walked away. I cupped my hands around the drink trying to keep them warm.

Edward turned back to me. "What did they make you do?" It took me a second but I realised he was talking about my story.

"They told me that you didn't love me while I insisted you did. So they came up with a test. They would make a girl come onto you and if you backed off then they'd leave us alone if you messed around with the girl then I would continue working for them. I told them you would never cheat on me and agreed to the plan. Then I found out it was Sasha the girl that was going to throw herself at you." I glanced over to the bar where Sasha was watching us like a hawk. I took a gulp of my drink.

"Well, you know what happened. I was heartbroken. You was just like any other player. I was just another girl."

"Bella, you know I was set up." He insisted.

I nodded. "I know. They had it all on tape. They showed it to me and wished me the best. After that it was just you and me. Well, at Jasper's pool party they gave the D.V.D and tried to persuade me to work with them again. I flattened that idea and went back to loving you. Then your birthday happened." I finished.

He was staring at me. "She set you up." He concluded. I nodded.

"Edward, I always loved you and it was always me." I stood up. "This baby is pushing on my bladder an awful lot. I'll be back it a minute." I hadn't meant to mention the baby it had slipped out.

I downed my hot chocolate in one then headed to the toliet. As I was washing my hands I heard the door open and looked up to see Rosalie and Alice.

Rosalie smiled at me and gave me a hug. "I think he's seriously thinking of taking you back."

"I don't want him to feel like he has to. I wanted to explain and have him think things over." I told them.

"Well, he's definalty thinking things over." Alice said with a small smile.

"Alice, I would just like to say that I was your friend way before I had even met Tanya, Jessica and Kate. That first day in Art Class I liked you."

She came over and gave me a hug. "Thanks for telling me."

Then we all touched up our make-up like old times.

**EPOV**

It was so much to take in. She had really loved me. She still did. And I was about to become a father.

I walked over to Emmett and Jasper and sat down. Still in a daze.

Emmett clapped me on the back.

"How do you feel about becoming a daddy?" He asked. I thought about it.

"I'm thrilled." I answered truthfully. "I can't believe that...Bella and I still have a lot of stuff to work out but we talked and she does love me and I love her and..." I trailed off. She really did love me. She had called the plan off weeks before.

Emmett laughed. "Well done."

I looked towards the toliets just as the girls were coming out. God, Bella was beautiful.

She caught me looking at her and sent me a small smile which I returned.

I saw Rosalie whisper something to her just before it happened.

You know they say when something really bad happens your life speeds up before your eyes? Yeah, well that's crap. In fact it kinda goes in slow motion.

I saw perfectly how Bella gasped and bent over. She fell to the floor and started having some sort of spasm.

Then she screamed. A cry that froze my blood. She reached for me as I pushed my way through the people. I could feel Jasper and Emmett behind me.

"EDWARD!" Then she passed out.

**A/N: Wow! This is the longest chapter I have ever written. It was going to be longer but my fingers need a break and I thought that was a good way to end it. ****Well, good for me.**

**What do you think is wrong with Bella? I did drop in a lot of hints. Let me know.**

**Hope you're all having a good bonfire weekend. **

**REVIEW! Let me know what you think is going to happen...**

**Love You All,**

**Paige x**


	35. Was This Payback?

A/N: OME! I can't believe the response of the last chapter. I was blown away.

I know your all hoping that Bella doesn't lose the baby and was wondering what had happened to her so I won't delay you any longer.

EPOV

"Oh My God." I breathed as I finally reached her.

Rosalie had caught her when she passed out and layed her on the floor gently.

I pulled her into my arms and stroaked her hair of her face. "Bella, love, please wake up." No response.

I checked her pulse. It was there but it was extremley faint. I checked every thing else and gasped. "How?" I choaked.

"Edward? What's wrong with her?" Alice asked panicked.

"She's showing signs of a drug overdose." I replied. I only knew this because on one of the days that I went to work with Dad a similer situation had occured.

"Bella doesn't do drugs." Emmett stated kneeling next to me.

"I know that." I snapped.

Rosalie gasped and jumped up. She ran over to the table we had been sitting at before, picked something up and ran back over.

"You just have to interfere and put something in her drink." She screamed. We all followed her gaze which landed on Sasha.

"I didn't put anything in her hot chocolate." She hissed.

"Then how did you know what she was drinking?" Jasper asked standing up and going over to stand next to his sister.

Rosalie grabbed her hair and yanked it hard. "Tell me now before I do something I won't regret."

Geez, if these girls keep it up with the hair pulling she won't have any left. Not that I cared if she had done something to harm my Bella I would tear it out myself.

Sasha screamed as Rosalie yanked harder because she didn't answer.

Jasper went over and searched her pockets. He bought out a small packet with some pills in.

No! She wouldn't have.

I layed Bella back down and stalked over. I snatched the packet away from Jasper and looked more closely.

"What are these?" I asked trying to keep my voice calm but not succedding.

"Anti-depressents." She gasped in pain.

Alice came over. "But...That's strong stuff I mean..." She trailed off as a tear fell down her face.

"How many did you put in?" I asked when all I wanted to do was hurt this girl in front of me. I never would hit a girl despite how much I wanted to.

"Three maybe four." She breathed. Rosalie dropped her hair in shock while ALice,Jasper and Emmett all gasped.

This could not be happening. I ran over to Bella and scooped her into my arms.

"We need to get her to the hospital now. If we don't we could lose her forever." My voice broke and I felt I might pass out from the pain but I had to be strong. For Bella. For our baby.

The baby. What would happen? Would it survive? If Bella is going to find it hard to pull through this how could a ball of cells make it through?

"Drive like your life depends on it." I yelled to Jasper as I layed her down in the back seat and climbed in after her.

"Someone's does." He whispered before speeding down the road. We got to the hospital about four minutes later but it felt like hours.

I ran through the hospital doors with Bella in my arms and shouted at the first doctor I saw.

I explained what had happened and felt like a bit of me went with her as she carried Bella away on a gurney.

I sank down against the wall and tried not to think.

"Edward? Edward?" I jerked awake. How had I managed to fall asleep.

"Bella.." The only thing on my mind. Jasper sighed and stood up. "You should come with me."

Well that didn't sound good.

I barged through the doors and ran to where my family were sitting. Alice was crying silently as was Esme. Emmett was pacing.  
I sighed. This was not good. Carlise appeared from a room closing the door behind him. I rushed over to him.

"Where is she?" I practically growled.

"Edward, now's not really the right time-"

"I don't care." I pulled at my hair. "Just please tell me. Is she going to be ok?"

I was scared of the answer but needed it. She couldn't be taken away from me.

Carlise put his hand on my shoulder. "Son, right now there's a fifty percent chance she'll survive..."

I blanched and shook my head. No. No. NO!

I ran my hand thorough my hair and collapsed into a chair.

"explain...How...it's.." I felt like there was an something pushing on my chest.

I could never have lived with out her. I would of had to take her back. She completed me.

It just took me until she was on her death bed to realise it.

"Normally,in cases like this the patient should be fine after some care and medication. The only difference is is that Bella is pregnant and the medication she needs is too strong for the baby. Right now there's a chance - small but still a chance - that they will both pull through, however if we give her the medication her survival rate will raise but she'll lose the baby for good."

I felt like I was at the end of a tunnel. Why was this happening? Just as we were starting to work things out this happened. Maybe we weren't meant to be happy. Maybe this was my payback for being such a jerk to all those other girls.

And my baby. I was going to lose my baby before I even got to know it. If they gave her the medication which I knew they would. Her life was of higher value in the hospitals eyes.

'What are you going to do?" I asked faintly as I looked my father in the eyes.

"Edward, the fact that this is family is making this decision so much harder." He replied.

I stood up. "You mean you know your going to have to kill your own grandchild but your not partically happy with it."

"Edward, honey." My mum hurried to reassure me. "That's not what he meant."

"I know. I'm sorry it's just..This is Bella and my child we're talking about and my head is spinning and...Can I see her?"

"It's not really advised..."

"I really could not care what is advised." I snapped.

He sighed and jerked his head in the direction of the door. "Don't be too long."

He hadn't even finished talking before I was at the door.

My heart broke at the sight of her. She looked so fragile. She was laying on the bed, eyes closed and hair all over her pillow.

There was tubes everywhere and she was strapped up to a life support machine.

"Baby..." I headed over and gently placed a kiss on her forehead. "Baby...Please wake up ok. Your frightning me. You need to pull through this. For me and our baby. Bella, I don't think I could live without you. I wouldn't be able to face every day with out you by my side. I need you like I need air to breath.  
I'm sorry it took me so long to realise it."

"Edward." My eyes flew to hers but they were still shut.

"Are you awake?" No answer. She was dreaming. About me.

I took her hand and it was frozen. I rubbed it with both of mine trying to warm it up.

Suddenly, she sucked it a deep breath and gasped.

"sssh, Baby, I'm here. I love you with all my heart. Your okay." I reassured her.

Then the life support machine stopped.

A/N: Sorry for it being short but this was meant to be one chapter with the last but I had to cut it.

Yeah, I guess you may be confused so if you have any questions don't hesitate to ask.

Don't hate me for the end of this chapter. There will be a happy ending to this story I do have a heart. Also hoping I got all my doctor stuff right but if I didn't please just go with it.

Next chapter might be up tommorow but if not next weekend like usual.

REVIEW! Do you think we could hit 200? It would be a stretch but...For Bella? Kidding...

Love you all,

Paige x


	36. Good News Or The Bad News?

**A/N: OHMYGOD!OHMYGOD!OHMYGOD! Thank you guys so much... Not only did we reach 200 we went over it. I am speechless.**

**Sorry for the week delay I just haven't felt like writing and when I feel like that my writing is not my best.**

**If you don't like my story then just don't read it but to those of you who do like my story here's the next chapter.**

**EPOV**

"No." I hadn't realised I had screamed it until the door burst open and Carlisle charged through.

He took one look at Bella and screamed for help. My ears where blocked and my vision was becoming blurry.

"Edward, you really need to leave." Carlisle shouted as four more doctors entered the room.

I shook my head. I had to make sure she pulled through. "Edward." He shouted again but focused on bringing the lifepak 12 over to Bella.

My own heart stopped beating as I realised just how serious this was. I was about to lose her. Forever.

I screamed again as the doctors set to work. Bella's chest was heaved up and down as the multiple jolts ran through her body.

I covered my mouth as I felt I was going to throw up. I didn't.

"What?" I turned towards the door that Emmett had just entered and realised it had been left open since Carlisle had entered the room.

Which means my family had heard what was going on.

Emmett glanced at Bella then tore his gaze over to me huddled in the corner unable to move. He rushed over and pulled my arms trying to pull me out of the room. I shook my head but was to weak to protest any more.

Emmett shut the door behind us and the last thing I heard was "And again." I banged my fist against the door then slid down it.

"Edward what the hell is going on?" Alice cried throwing her hands in the air.

I shook my head and heard Emmett explaining. Did she hear me tell her I loved her. It was my last thought before I blacked out.

**Carlisle's POV ( Just go along with it. )**

Dr Chance shook his head. What a name for a doctor huh? "One last time and then we'll have to leave it."

Now I was shaking my head. I knew that if Edward lost Bella he would never be the same again. I couldn't let her die. Not just for Edward's sake but for every body's. Bella had made some mistakes but she still had a good heart. If she was gone I, and the rest of my family would grieve without a doubt.

Dr Chance did it one last time. Nothing happened. I put my hands over my face and tried to stay professional. It was proving a very tough thing to do.

"Sorry Dr C but there's nothing more we can do." Dr chance and the rest of the doctors piled out and I was left alone with Bella. Or what was left of Bella anyway. She was only a child. Seventeen was hardly anything.

I took one last look then exited the room. As I was closing the door I heard it.

I threw the door open again and glanced towards the bed my eyes widening.

Another cough and then she shot upwards. The machine started beeping again and she held her head.

"Where am I?" Bella choked.

I gasped. At the sound of her voice Esme and Emmett rushed into the room. A grin broke out across both of their faces and Emmett ran over and gave her a hug.

"Be careful." I whispered wrapping my arm around my wife's shoulders. It was impossible and yet it wasn't.

Bella really was a fighter.

I realised Edward and Alice still hadn't entered and wandered back into the hallway. Alice was pouring water from a bottle over Edward's face in order for him to come back around.

He gasped and shot up. "What was that for?" Alice smiled through her tears and threw herself at Edward and hugged him.

"Now get it there and see your girlfriend." She laughed.

"You mean?" She nodded and Edward looked at me waiting for a confirmation. I nodded and he ran into that room faster than you can say 'Alive.'

We followed him in but Bella was getting carted out of the room by Dr Marshall. "We need to run some tests." She informed me.

I pulled her aside. "Can it not wait?" I pleaded. She shook her head. "No, we need to see if Bella has miscarried." My hand dropped from her arm. Of course.

"Do what you have to do." Edward was furious of course.

"Why would you do that?"

"They need to run some tests on Bella and the baby." I told him the truth there was no point lying to him. All though I did regret that decision when his whole face dropped.

Two and a half hours later I finally tracked down Dr Marshall to ask for the results.

She took a deep breath. "There's good news and there's bad news. The good news is that Bella is going to be fine. Well she's going to have to stay in the hospital and her immune system is really low but at the end of it she's going to come out okay." She paused.

"The bad news?" I asked not really wanting an answer.

"We are not 100% sure but we think she was carrying twins. One of the babies are fine. Miracle I know but... However the other baby didn't pull through."

I thought it over. So Bella was going to be fine and so was one of her children. "You said you wasn't sure if she was carrying twins."

"No. It's a little soon to tell but the signs were there."

"Can we not tell Edward and Bella about this. I mean there's no point getting everyone upset over something that might not have even been." I felt like a jerk saying it but it had to be said. I had to protect my family. She nodded and walked away.

EPOV

I played with my hands as I waited for the confirmation that it was ok to go and see my girl.

She had been inside that room for twenty minutes and it was talking every bit of control I had not to rush through the door.

The doctor came out closing the door behind her. "You can go in but only for ten minutes. She has a terribly low immune system and she's not really allowed visitors but I'm only doing it because I know your father."

I had never been more glad that I had a doctor as a father then I was at that moment.

I wasted no time in entering that room, although when I reached the door I found it hard to put my hand on the knob.

What the hell was wrong with me?

I pushed the door open and peeked round.

Bella was lying on the bed with her eyes closed.

Great. I went to turn to exit the room.

"Wait." I spun round again and she was awake. She had bags under her eyes, looked incredibly weak but she was still beautiful.

"Hey," She whispered softly.

"Hey," My voice sounded hoarse. What was up with that?

I slumped into the chair and rested my elbows on my knees. "I was so scared." My voice broke yet I wasn't humiliated by it.

"I know." She whispered. How could she know how that gut wrenching terror felt?

"The machine stopped and I..."

I felt her hand on my hair and I raised my head to look in her eyes. They had unshed tears flowing in them. She blinked and they left a trail of wetness down her cheek.

"I heard what you said." I stared at her with a blank expression. "Before the machine stopped." Oh. Well.

'Was it true?' She asked. How could she even doubt it.

"Every word." I pulled her hand down from my hair and covered it with my own. Then I pulled myself up and pressed my lips firmly to her forehead.

Yeah, we had a lot to get through but we would do it. Together.

**A/N: I just wanna say. This could totally happen but if your still in doubt and is thinking geez this is unrealistic. Just let the fiction part take center stage. Ok.**

**You didn't really think I was going to kill them both off did you. Sadly, there would be no story if I did and I doubt you'd be very happen with me if I did.**  
**So Bella and baby Cullen are fine. For now.**

**Next chaper will be a time skip because I don't really want her being pregnant to drag but you won't have missed anything because as Bella is so ill right now she hadn't been allowed any visitors so Edward hasn't seen her since now. Hope that made sense but all will become clear next chapter.**

**Thank you all for reading.**

**REVIEW!**

**Love you all,**

**Paige x**


	37. First Scan

**A/N: So my computer had completely broken. Just telling you so you don't think 'She hasn't updated in ages.' I will do my best to update though for example right now my aunt is in labour with her fourth and I'm babysitting the rest including my little brother and I have to clean the house. Trust me it's hard.**

**On with the story:]**

EPOV

A month and a half. Six weeks. Since I had last seen Bella. To be honest it was driving me mad.

She had been allowed no visitors since that day where I saw her. Her immune system was worse than anybody thought it was at first.

Today was the day when she finally was allowed out of the hospital but there was one thing we had to do first.

Bella was twelve weeks pregnant which meant that today was Bella's first scan. There was no way I was going to miss it.

I grabbed my keys off the side and jumped into my Volvo.

The journey wasn't long but it felt like eternity.

I ran up into the ward and saw her.

She was sitting on her hands in the waiting room and was tapping her foot.

She was dressed in Jeans and a black top.

She glanced up as I entered and stood up.

I rushed over and hugged her – carefully and yes I may have inhaled her hair. It still smelt like strawberries.

"I missed you." I whispered.

"Me too." She pulled back, gave me a chaste kiss and grabbed my hand.

"Come on their ready for us."

We entered the room and the doctor introduced herself as Dr Everson.

She also may have checked me out but Bella put a stop to that by clearing her throat and placing her hands on her belly.

Everson shook her head and told Bella to lay down.

Bella did as she was told as I sat in the chair next to her. She grabbed my hand and i could tell by looking at her that she was nervous.

The doctor squirted the gel and rubbed it all over her stomach.

Bella was breathing heavily next to me.

She was staring up at the screen with an intense expression and I followed her gaze.

The doctor was still trying to find a heartbeat and I knew I was holding my breath.

"Edward...something's wrong. It's taking too long." She cried.

It was. A healthy baby's heartbeat would of been-

_Thump. Thump._

I breathed out in relief and knew Bella did the same.

"Sorry, about that. Little bugger was hiding." Dr Everson smiled.

Bella grinded her teeth next to me and I knew that she didn't like what our baby was just called.

I squeezed her hand tighter for a second, warning her not to say anything.

"There it is." The Dr said pointing to the screen.

Did she seriously just call my baby an 'it.'

I saw Bella open her mouth but I beat her to it.

"Could we have a minute alone?" I asked trying to keep my voice calm.

"Sure." She wiped her hands and exited the room.

"How freaking dare she. I mean come on. She only hates me because she wants you and knows she can't have you." Bella ranted.

"Bella, baby, calm down."

"Don't tell me what to do Cullen." So, I'm guessing the mood swings are settling in.

I pushed back her hair on her forehead. "Honey, have you even looked at our baby?"

She bolted upright and stared at the screen. You couldn't really see a lot. Only a faint outline but it was enough.

I heard a sniff and looked to my left to see Bella look like she was going to burst into tears.

"Baby, it's okay. Look at that hey."

"I can't see it." She sniffed.

"What?" I asked wondering if Ii had heard her right.

"I can't see it." She cried throwing herself backwards.

"Bella, look okay," I pulled her upright and pointed at the screen.

"Look, right there. See?" I smiled.

Bella shook her head. "No, I still can't. What kind of mother am I going to be if I can't even see my own baby."

I traced it with my finger. "There."

Her eyebrows were furrowed. "Well, I saw that."

I couldn't help it. I burst out laughing. I pulled her into my arms.

"God, I love you. "

After a few moments she started laughing with me. Then when we started we couldn't stop because we hadn't had anything to laugh about in ages.

She pulled back and wiped her eyes.

"We need to get a print out so other people can see. Hopefully they will be able to work out what's what."

"Hopefully." I chuckled.

888888888888

_Knock Knock._

"You know maybe I shouldn't be here I mean I don't think-"

"Bella, my family is cool okay. You don't need to worry." I kissed her forehead.

The door opened and my mother stood there beaming.

"Come in, come in and let me see that scan photo."

I glanced at Bella and mouthed 'sorry' and pulled her into the kitchen.

Alice, Emmett, Rose, Jasper and my dad were all gathered around the kitchen table.

I looked at Bella to see how she was taking them all being here but she seemed okay.

Rose ran over and hugged her. "I'm so glad your okay."

Alice was next.

"So, how about that photo?" Emmett grinned.

Bella opened her bag and pulled it out as careful as she can be.

Emmett hurried over.

Bella grinned. "Look its – Edward?"

"Yeah." I walked over.

"I've lost it again." She whispered.

I laughed and pointed it out to Emmett and then the rest were all 'ahhhh' ing over it.

Then we ordered pizza and just had a good night.

Bella was by my side the whole time with her hand on her belly.

My girl and my baby. My family.

**A/N: Yeah, I know it's short but I thought something's better than nothing. **

**For all of you 'Friends' fans, hope you recognised the bit I _borrowed _from it. I couldn't resist. **

**So just in case I don't update before MERRY CHRISTMAS!**

**Also, as I was writing this chapter I realised that I only have about three or four chapters left and an epilogue. I'm actually quite sad about that. :(**

**Make sure you check out my poll before it's too late.**

**Review!**

**Love you All, **

**Paige x **


	38. Please Don't Shoot My Boyfriend

**A/N: Over at my cousin's house again. I think I might as well move in seeming how often I'm over here.**

**Thank you all for your lovely reviews. It always blows me away how much people enjoy my story.**

BPOV

"Go."

"No."

"Go." I shoved against his chest trying to push him out of the door.

"No." He grabbed my arms and held them in front of me.

"Edward, if you do not want to get shot through your chest, I suggest you leave. Now. Charlie will be home any second."

"Bella, we're telling him together. Even though, I'm not that keen on getting shot, this is something we have to do together."

I rolled my eyes as he empathised the last word. We had been having this mini fight for the past twenty minutes. I was about to tell Charlie I was pregnant and even though I was terrified, I knew I would be better doing it alone. I didn't want my baby to have no father due to its grandfather murdering him. Edward, however, had other ideas.

He cupped my face in his hands. "I'm doing this with you. End of discussion." He led me back into the front room and sat on the sofa pulling me on top of his lap.

"So, any idea's on names?" He asked tucking a stray piece of hair behind my ear.

"Err...Isn't it too soon." I asked nervously.

"Bella, our child is going to be stuck with the name for its whole life. It needs to be a good one."

"Well...how about Spike or Patch?" I asked trying to hold in my laughter at the look of Edward's face.

"Bella, it's a baby not a dog. Be serious." He raised an eyebrow.

"I am being serious." I pouted. "So what about if it's a girl?"

He thought for a moment. "Well, following your train of thought maybe Petal or Angel."

I smacked his arm. "Mine were not that bad."

"Hello? How many kids do you see called Patch? Come on Patch come to daddy." He smirked at me and I couldn't hold in my laughter any longer.

We were both still laughing when I heard a key in the lock. I sobered up fast and jumped off Edward's lap onto the other couch.

"Bella, you're pregnant with my child. It's pretty obvious that we've touched in-"

"Sshhh. He's about to enter." Edward stood up and sat down next to me. He held my hand and started rubbing circles on the back. The motion calmed me.

"Charlie?" Edward called.

"Wait until he hangs his gun up." Edward only laughed. Did he not realise I was being deadly serious.

"Dad, we have to talk," I took a deep breath as he looked backwards and forwards between the pair of us.

"Maybe you should sit down?" I suggested. He gingerly sat still cautious.

"You're going to ask for my daughter's hand in marriage aren't you?" His face changed emotions so quickly I couldn't decide which one was what he was feeling.

"No, I'm not getting married." I stated.

"You know that may be something that –" I cut Edward off by elbowing him in the ribs.

"Shut up!" I hissed.

"Dad, you see I know I'm only young but I know that I am completely ready for this and no matter what you say I'm not going to change my mind because I love Edward and he loves me so together we will be able-"

"Bella's pregnant." Edward cut off my non-stop talking.

"Edward." I hissed. "We agreed that we would do it gradually."

"Yeah but you were going a bit too gradually. Were you ever going to get to the point?" Edward hissed back.

"Well, of course I was going to get to the point otherwise we wouldn't be here would we?"

"You're what?"

I was so caught up in my argument with Edward that I had forgotten Charlie was still in the room.

"Right dad, I know that this is not what you wanted for me but-"

"Is this what you want?" He interrupted.

"What do you mean?"

"I didn't want you to make your parents mistakes. If this is what you want then who am I to stand in your way?"

"Are you serious?" This wasn't the reaction I was expecting.

"Bells, Your my daughter and I love you. This is your life and you have to take the wheel."

This really wasn't the reaction I was expecting. I felt my eyes start to water. Damn these stupid mood swings.

I went over and gave him a hug.

"How far along are you?" He asked into my hair.

"Three and a half months.


	39. Shades Of Yellow

**A/n: Hey, Back again. I've just realised that fanfiction deleted the last bit of the last chapter. It was not meant to end there so instead of going back and replacing it, I'm just going to write it here. **

_**From last chapter: **_

_**"That far huh?" He said into my hair. "Have you told your mum yet?" I pulled back. "No and i don't plan to it's not like she cares about me." Charlie shook his head. "She's still your mum and she deserves to know. In the mean time," He took out his wallet and held out a bundle of notes. "No,No and No. Dad, I don't need your money." He pushed it into my hand. "Bella, I don't care and anyway this is my grandchild." Edward came over. "Sir, I promise we'll pay you back." "No need. Now go and buy some baby stuff." Edward and I, headed for the door but turned back as Charlie called Edward. "Just be aware that I'll be more guarded next time you want to go away with my daughter. " So Charlie had done the math...**_

**This chapter: **

"So there's Sunshine or Daffodil. Or you can go Lemon or Aureolin." Alice informed me.

"Are they not all yellow?" I wondered as I scanned the paint labels.

Alice looked at me in shock. "No Bella, they are different shades and the shade decides what colour floor and furniture you go."

I walked further down the alise. "I'm not even sure I want to go Yellow. It's too...bright."

Alice fell into step beside me. "It's your baby's room, it has to be bright and since you didn't want to find out the sex you have to neutral."

I had gone for my twenty week scan two weeks ago and Edward and I had decided that we wanted to keep the gender of our baby a surprise. However, the rest of the family weren't so pleased. Even Charlie had talked non-stop of babies.

"How about a nice coco colour?" I asked as we turned down another alise.

"Then what are you going to do in the front room?" Five weeks ago Charlie and the Cullens had all chipped in to buy Edward and I an apartment. We both thought the gesture was to much but they finally conviced us that we'd need the room. Now, we were trying to get the place decorated before the baby comes along. It was proving difficult though as everyone would go mad if they thought I was pushing myself too far.

As I was five and a half months pregnant I had a large bump. Although, it was good for leaning things on.

"I don't know." I rubbed my head. "Can we stop for a while. I'm tired."

We stayed for another twenty minutes and finally picked a moco colour for the baby's room. The guy at the till helped us carry it out and placed it in the boot of Alice's car.

We drove back to the apartment to find Edward and the rest of the Cullen's already there painting our room. We had chosen 'Prom night." A dark purple and the rest of the walls white.

They were clearing up as we entered. "Wow. Looking good." I observed as Edward wrapped his arms around me.

"We'll be off now." Esme said smiling at the pair at us. "We'll be back to do the baby's room tomorrow. " She kissed me on the cheek and left the room.

"Well, Bella, your getting bigger each time I see you." Emmett laughed. I scowled at him and Rosalie whacked him round the back of the head. "Your not supposed to say that to a pregnant woman."

"Actually, i think it makes her pretty incredible. " Edward said rubbing my stomach.

Rosalie and Emmett said their goodbyes and Alice and Jasper followed soon after.

We both collapsed on the sofa. "I'm so tired." I yawned.

"Alice didn't push you did she?" He asked, worried.

I rolled my eyes. "No. I always feel like this."

I snuggled up to him and he kissed my hair.

"Any more names yet?" He asked softly.

"What about Luke?" I asked. To be honest the name had been growing on me recently.

"Not bad." He nodded. "A girl?"

"Well, if it's a girl I was thinking we could make it's middle name Rose. She's been so helpful this pregnancy." And she had been. Rosalie was there whenever I needed her.

"Sure, Maybe we should make it's first name a flower then too."

"Hmm, Like what? Daisy?" I yawned.

"Nah, i don't know. We'll think about it tomorrow. Right now you need to go to sleep."

He had hardly finished his sentence when I drifted off, content.

**A/N: and they we go. Now I'm clear for another week. **

**So I've done the math and there are three chapters left to the end of this story. One when Bella is seven months, then her labour and then the epilogue. **

**So let me know what names you would like boy or girl and if you haven't already vote in my poll because there is one vote in it and i'm still undecided. **

**Review, **

**Paige x **


	40. Flirt Alert

**A/N: So sorry for the wait. It feels like forever since I last updated so I won't go on for ever instead just getting to the chapter.**

**"**Bella, what are you doing?" I basically jumped out of my skin and spun around.

I placed a hand over my heart to try and slow it down.

"Dad, are you trying to give me a heart attack? I'm seven months pregnant, your lucky the baby didn't pop straight out."

Charlie flinched. "I really did not need that image in my head."

I blushed. "Opps, sorry. Anyway, why was you screaming like that?"

Charlie sqautted down next to me. "What are you doing? Your not suppose to be pushing yourself."

I took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "You know that's really getting old. Anyway, the baby needs something to sleep in although it's lucky you're here because I have no idea what I am doing." I glanced around at all the pieces of wood hopelessly.

For the last hour I had been trying to put the crib together but the instructions were making no sense. What is the point of inserting them in the first place? Now I get why people don't bother reading them.

"Where's Edward?" he asked taking the sheet out of my hands.

"Work." I replied. Carlise had pulled a few strings and Edward was now working at the hospital as a secretary until he did his exams. I missed him during the day but the pay was good so I couldn't complain.

An hour later, we had finally got it right. Well Charlie got it right, I just watched and handed him the right parts.

"Where do you want it?" I pointed to the corner and stepped back to admire the finished room. The walls were painted moco, the crib in the back left corner with a bedside table and lamp next to it, the chest of drawers was pushed up against the opposite wall and a wardrobe with baby grows folded neatly in the other corner. Finally, the floor was covered with beige carpet.

All of a sudden I felt tears prick my eyes as I looked around.

"Baby, what's wrong." Charlie wrapped his arms around me as the tears ran down my cheeks.

"It's just so real now." I sobbed. Charlie pulled back.

"Baby girl are you regretting this?" I shook my head furiously. I would never regret keeping my baby.

"No, it's just I'm gonna be a mum. I'm actually gonna be a mum and I'm terrified I'm gonna mess it up. What if i'm crap? What if my baby hates me?" I laid my fears on the table for Charlie to see.

"Yes you're going to mum but you're not going to mess it up. There's not a manual for this, it's just instinct and you're going to be great and if you struggle every now and then that's what Edward's for. Besides, the baby could never hate you." I threw myself into his arms.

"Thanks dad. " He kissed the top of my forehead and I knew he'd help me as well.

* * *

Everyone was gathered in my living room. And I do mean everyone: Carlise & Esme. Alice & Jasper. Rosalie & Emmett. Charlie and Edward and me.

"Emmett, there is no way I'm calling my child Rocky." Edward huffed while I laughed quietly next to him. We had all been discussing baby names for the past hour and so far none had stuck. At first I thought it would be boring but everyone was really into it.

Rosalie rolled her eyes as Emmett opened his mouth again.

"How about Kurt then. Or Finn?" Alice stared at him like he had two heads.

"I see your secret stash of Glee is catching up with you." She muttered.

"I do not watch Glee." Emmett boomed.

"I saw your browser history, so don't deny it." Alice held out a hand as I laughed aloud and started humming 'Don't Stop Believing.'

Emmett threw me a dirty look but Rosalie covered his mouth before he could say anything.

"How about Addison? Or Waverly and Brooke are unique for a girl." She wondered aloud as she flicked through one of those name books.

I nodded then Alice jumped up.

"I've got the perfect girl name." I raised my eyebrows when she paused for dramatic effect. "Renesme."

Edward choked on the food he currently had in his mouth leaving me to knock his back until he stopped coughing.

"What? It's a perfect mix of Renee and Esme." She pouted.

"It's an...um...unique name," I forced out. "but I don't want my baby to have anything to do with my mother." Edward rubbed my shoulder.

Everyone continued to flick through the name books until the doorbell rang.

I stood up slowly and Edward copied my movement. I rolled my eyes as he followed me to the door.

I opened the door and came face to face with my worst nightmare. **(Was going to end it here but I thought it was too short and after all this time you shouldn't be left with a cliffhanger. )**

She turned around loaded down with bags and smiled.

"Hey honey," My mum winked. I clutched my stomach as I felt my dinner from tonight coming straight back up again.

"Excuse me." I ran to the bathroom and threw up in the bathroom. I felt a hand rubbing my back and glanced up to see Edward looking down at me.

"Thought I could return the favor." He smiled softly.

"After all this time. You saw the bags she needs somewhere to stay. It's all i'm good for and it's like talk of the devil and she shall appear." I sat on the edge of the bathtub and brushed my teeth. When I was finished, Edward held out his hand and led me back into the living room.

Mum was sitting on the couch whilst everyone else looked plain arkward apart from Charlie who was livid.

"Nice place you've got here." She motioned around chewing gum.

"Mum, just get to it. What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Well, basically, you know that guy I told you about months ago? Well he left his wife and kids for me and it was going great but he was just so boring so I packed up and came to visit you. It's great you've got your own place at least I can crash here."

Every face in the room showed pure disgust. "So you convinced this guy to leave his family for you and then dumped him?" I too was disgusted.

"Pretty much. So where can I dump these?" She nodded to her bags and i was left speechless.

"Excuse me, Miss ..um..well I'm not really sure if you moving in here with us is a good idea." Edward interjected.

Renee eyed Edward up and down. "So, you live here too. Well now I've just got to move in. Did I mention I'm single?" Renee winked again.

I saw Alice and Rosalie looking shocked while Esme looked furious. I stepped forward.

"Do you mind? Mum, look you can't stay-" Renee cut me off.

"God, you've put on a lot of weight. Why you've even got a boyfriend amazes me. It's not as if you were pretty to start with." she shrugged like that comment meant nothing.

Everyone jumped up from their seats and I saw Rosalie place a restraining hand on Emmett.

I was humiliated.

"How dare you speak to our daughter that way?" Charlie roared. "Especially when she's pregnant."

Renee stood up and stood in front of me. "You're what?"

"Pregnant." I whispered. Suddenly, I saw her hand fly out and whack me hard across the face.

"You little slut." she screamed. Everything happened very fast from then on.

Edward pulled me into his arms and held me as I sobbed into his chest. Jasper and Emmett had their girlfriends in a grip to stop them flying at Renee.

Charlie grabbed Renee by the arm and dragged her to the door.

"I want you to leave now and I never want to see your face again." He threw her out the door and then her bags followed by the curtesy of Esme and Carlise.

The door was slammed in her face and we could hear her screaming all the way down the street.

"Bella, baby, are you okay?" Charlie asked.

I gripped on tighter to Edward's top then stepped back.

"Thank you all for having my back but I think I'm gonna head to bed if you don't mind." They all shook their heads and muttered their 'Goodnights.'

Edward climbed into bed about twenty minutes later and I rolled into his embrace.

"They've all gone home. You know what your mum said is rubbish right?"

I sniffed. "It's what a lot of people are going to think though isn't it? I'm a teenage mum Edward."

He held me tighter. "And I'm a teenage dad. We can do this, Bella."

I looked up and he kissed me. Suddenly, my fears seemed stupid because Edward was right.

We could do this.

**A/N: Still with me? I hope so. So a couple of things. **

**1. thank you to _Kammi93_ & _Paramorelova10_1 & _Lil'Red Rocker_ for baby names that I used in this chapter. Hope you don't mind. **

**2. Renee. What do you think? Love her? Hate her? sorry she was in it for such little time but personally I hate her so..**

**3. Next chapter's the big one. Bella finally goes into birth two months later. sorry, for all the time jumps but I know a lot of people don't like the pregnancy stage. Predictions? Where? How? **

**See you next time which I promise will be sooner. In the mean time could you all please check out my new story 'Haunted By His Ex.' ?**

**Review!**

**Paige x **


	41. The Toilets Are That Way

**A/N: Hi, so I'm giving the computer back to my aunt tomorrow so I decided to give you one last chapter before then.**

"This is so frustrating." I screamed browsing through my wardrobe. I had hardly anything that would fit. I suppose that's the case when you're nine months pregnant. In fact I was due in nine days and I'd be lying if I said I wasn't completely terrified.

I decided to just throw on a really baggy hoodie. You couldn't go wrong there could you? I threw my hair up into a ponytail and headed out the door.

The walk to mothercare was only about ten minutes. With the baby so close I wanted to stock up on necessities.

It was while I was browsing through bottles that I felt a sharp pain through my stomach. I took a few deep breaths and was relieved when it went, afterall it had been happening most of the morning.

"Umm...excuse me. I don't mean to be rude but the toilets are that way." Someone who worked in the shop pointed.

"You...Idiot...I haven't flipping wet myself. My waters just broke." I screamed feeling that sharp pain again. No no no. I wasn't ready and I was on my own.

The sales guy ran off to call the manager. That's not going to help is it?

Oh my God. What was I going to do? Just then I spotted a familiar face. Oh thank god.

"Esme." I yelled till she span round and ran over.

"Honey, what's happening?"

"I'm going into labour." I breathed deeply. She helped me out of the store and into the car while she rang Edward.

"Edward, I'm taking Bella to the hospital. You need to get down there as soon as possible. The baby's coming."

**Edward. **

_The baby's coming. _Her words repeated in my head over and over.

This was it. I was about to become a father.

I raced to the hospital with Emmett. We had been our way to see Jasper house.

I ran to the counter. "Bella Swan." I panted out of breath.

"Edward." I spun around to see my mum, Alice, Jasper and Rosalie running towards me. How did they get down here so quick?

"How's she doing?" I asked desperate to see her.

"She's in there, she's already quite far along. She was just ignoring the signs earlier."

I ran a hand through my hair. "Now that you say it, she was acting funny this morning. Why didn't she say anything?"

"She probably didn't want to worry you. It's her first time Edward. It may have been a false alarm." My mum hurried to reassure me.

"Can I see her?" I needed to be with her, like now.

"Just hang on a moment. Someone will come and get you when your needed." You have got to be kidding me.

I sat down on the chair but found myself to restless so instead I started pacing up and down.

"Edward, can you stop? You're giving me a headache." Emmett moaned. I shot him a glare and he shut up. Yeah, smart move.

A scream vibrated through the air and I knew it was Bella. I continued pacing tugging at my hair.

"Oh my god. Oh my God." I cried with each step. Alice placed her hands on my shoulders, forcing me to stop.

"Edward, you need to calm down." She told me. Another scream rang out.

"Seriously, you want me to calm down when Bella is in there in pain and there's nothing I can do about it."

"Well, you're the one that got her pregnant in the first place." Alice informed me.

"You don't think I know that?" I cried, tugging at my hair again.

Out of no-where Alice's hand connected with my cheek.

"Alice what was that for?" I screeched.

"You need to calm down and it was the only thing I could think of." She shrugged.

"Alice," My mother said softly.

"Edward!" Hearing Bella scream my name pulled at my heart and also kinda terrified me.

A doctor ran out. "She wants you in there."

He didn't have to tell me twice. I raced in there to find Bella laying on the bed with her hair everywhere. She was also screaming. Rather loudly.

I went over to her side and she grasped my hand breathing deeply.

"It's time to push." The doctor informed her.

"You can do this." I told her kissing her fore-head.

"Oh shut-up." More deep breaths. "You are never going to touch me again you understand?" The words were hardly out of her mouth when she had to push again.

"You suck. You suck. You suck." She panted between each push.

"Come on last time." The doctor reassured her.

With a last push, scream and insult thrown my way Bella had done it.

She feel against the cushions exausted and I kissed her hand.

"You did baby." I assured her while the doctors cleaned our baby.

"So?" I asked. "Boy or girl?"

"Congratulations." The doctor handed the baby to Bella and smiled at me. "You've just got yourself a little boy to look after."

Bella looked down at our boy and smiled.

"He looks like you." She whispered.

"Nah, more like you." I corrected despite the fact I didn't think he looked like either of us yet.

She bent her head up and knowing what she wanted I kissed her on the mouth.

"Shall I go and tell the others?" I wondered and she nodded still too transfixed with our boy to look at me again.

"IT'S A BOY." I yelled as soon as I left the room and everyone jumped up excited.

"Congratulations, bro." Emmett said clapping me on the back. "Only bad thing is now I've got to stick by them stupid rules."

I raised an eyebrow but he ignored me instead following everyone else into the room.

I entered behind him to find everyone crowded around the baby including Charlie who had arrived whilst Bella was in labour.

I caught Bella's eye and she smiled at me holding her hand out which I took when I was near enough.

Now all we had to worry about was the next eighteen years. However that thought was overran by images of what me and my son could do together. God that sounded weird.

**A/N: There we have it. Sorry if the birth scene was not very detailted but you know.**

**Only one more chapter and I can't believe it, i've been writing this story for over a year and it doesn't seem real yet.**

**So Bella & Edward had a boy. Now you may of realised that I didn't include a name because I am stuck between three.**

**Luke, Ethan or Ryan so please pick in a review.**

**Also, how many years later do you want the epilogue to be?**

**1, 5 or 10. Again please pick in a review.**

**Review! Or their baby may have no name. ;)**

**Paige x**


	42. Party Time

**A/N: Oh My God. I guess the reason I didn't get this chapter out sooner was because I didn't want this story to be over. It probably sounds lame but I've been telling this story for over a year and it's my first ever completed fic. So it means a lot to me.**

**With regards to the name and the time gap I went with what got the most votes. However, with most people normally one thing you voted for happened.**

**Longer A/N at the end because I need to run and get some tissues.**

_Edward - Ten years later._

"I'm home." I called out as I threw my keys to the side.

"In the kitchen baby," Bella called.

I entered the kitchen just in time to hear 'I thought I was your baby, mummy."

I laughed as I swung my five-year-old, Lily Rose Cullen into the air. She giggled as her bronze curls bounced around her face. I kissed her forehead, then put her down and walked over to Bella giving her a kiss.

"Ewwwwww, get a room." Whined our ten year old by the door.

"Alright buddy," I laughed ruffling his hair which he instanly tried to smooth. There's a lost course if I ever saw one.

"I was better before I saw you two kissing in front of me." He scrunched up his nose disgusted.

"Ethan." scolded Bella half heartedly. She was a pushover when it came to our kids. Not that I would ever tell her that if I liked my face the way it is.

"Yeah, just wait until you start liking girls." I said grabbing a cookie off of the plate Bella was currently aranging.

"Girls are stupid." Ethan told us while Bella slapped my hand.

"Well, if your anything like your father there will be trouble." Bella told us carrying the plate of cookies into the garden and placing it on the table.

There was an arkward silence as we both thought back to what I was like before I met her and what she had to do to stop it.

"Yeah well," I wrapped my arms around her waist, "Your father found the right girl."

She rolled her eyes but laughed as she gave me a peck on the lips.

The doorbell rang breaking us up much to Ethan's pleasure. "I'll get it."

He rang to the door while Bella smoothed her hair down and Lily's red dress. She adjusted the red bow to match and wiped dust of her shoes.

"How lucky am I to have the two most beautiful girls all to myself." I observed picking Lily up and carrying her to the door. She giggled and kissed my cheek.

While Lily was wearing red, Bella had on a navy dress that came just above her knee. She had black heels on and had her hair up in a stylish bun with a couple of strands hanging out and he make-up light.

I looked down at my own outfit and laughed. I had black jeans on with a navy top similar to the color Bella had on. Ethan, however, had on blue jeans and a green polo shirt.

We arrived just as he was opening the door and my sister's head popped in.

"How's the birthday boy?" She laughed pulling Ethan in for a hug. Well as close as she could get with her eight month pregnant belly.

Jasper followed carrying Ethan's present.

"Alright, E." He handed the present to Ethan and gave Bella and Lily a kiss on the cheek.

They both moved into the garden for food because ALice started moaning she was hungry.

Five minutes later, Emmett and Rose arrived carrying Ryan, their two year boy.

Emmett and Rose had got married four years ago just after she became headmistress of Ethan's school. Emmett was a football coach of under-10s.

Alice and Jasper however are not married but were planning to before she fell pregnant so they prosponed it because Alice didn't want to look fat on her wedding day.

Bella and I hadn't got married yet but we are engaged. The only reason it hasn't happened yet is because we've been so busy. With the kids and work. We didn't want to get married because we felt we had to rather because we wanted to. We had agreed we'd do it when the time felt right. Much to the dismay of my mother and Alice.

"Ryan!" Lily wiggled out of my arms and ran to play with her cousin.

My parents arrived with Charlie half an hour later and then the party fully started.

The kids all played on the bouncy castle that we had hired. Well the little kids bounced on the castle and Ethan and his friends gathered around his presents admiring.

I put my arm around Bella as she shook her head at the joke Emmett was telling.

Not a lot had changed in ten years apart from the fact I grew happier every day as I watched my children grow older and learn new things.

And right now, with Lily bouncing on that silly castle, Ethan's face glowing as he studied his first phone and Bella's head on my shoulder, I couldn't be happier.

**A/N: There we have it. Edward Cullen Must Die is over. (Weeps in a corner.)**

**Hope you all liked the wrap up - any questions don't hesitate to ask.**

**Thank you to everyone who has ever reviewed/favourited/alerted. Everytime I got an email related to this fic I smiled or jumped up and down. Normally the latter though.**

**Wow okay so for the last time:**

**REVIEW!**

**Oh and I'm watching the last two episodes of Vampire Diaries right now and I am bawling. Jenna...And Damon's my favourite character...What is up with Jeremy?...The kiss...**

**Love you all,**

**Paige x**


End file.
